Undine
by Tenkku
Summary: Full summary inside. In the heart of the country forests lie pools of fresh water inhabited by mystical creatures called Undines. Sousuke stumbles upon some male undines frolicking in the forest pool and is enchanted by them, especially one in particular that saves his life. Sousuke must find a way to obtain Makoto, even if it means abandoning his human life for the aquatic world.
1. The Forest Pool

**Undine**

By _Tenkku_

- **Summary** : In the heart of the country forests lie pools of fresh water inhabited by mystical creatures called Undines. Sousuke happens to stumble upon some male undines frolicking in the forest pool and is enchanted by the creatures, especially one in particular that saves his life. Sousuke wants to possess the undine named Makoto, but Rin the river guardian will not allow his team to mingle with humans. Sousuke must find a way to obtain Makoto, even if it means possibly abandoning his human life for the aquatic world. Makoto shares the same feelings for Sousuke, but both Rin and Haru will try to stop him from growing closer to the human. Sousuke may discover something unique about himself that his society and culture deems 'evil,' and becoming friends with a team of mystical beings will be his greatest challenge yet. Human and Undine love can never be accepted by either society unless one or the other chooses to leave behind their heritage. Will Sousuke and Makoto manage to find a way to be together, or are they doomed to remain apart?

 **-Notes** : Other characters and pairings will make their appearance as the story progresses. The story will be rated M for mature, but each chapter will have a rating along with warnings. This chapter is **edited** using the purchased program ' **Grammarly**.' So, please read on and enjoy. I am making no money off of this fanfiction. I am here to write and have some fun with others who enjoy the fandom. I do not own Free! or the characters.

 **-Warning** (s): Mild violence

 **-Rating** : T for teen

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was the second day of the hunting trip, and so far, they had not caught any big game, only some pheasants and a few rabbits. The hunting party stopped to set up camp a little earlier in the day because they could smell the promise of rain. Taking an extra rest from the hunt will help to refresh the four of them, which may offer the chance of successfully tracking more significant game. When the rain came, it was just a light steady flow of water, not a torrent.

Sousuke didn't mind being a little wet. He enjoyed rainy days and, in the summer, Sousuke takes to swimming in the lake. Right now, instead of hunting, he would like to be swimming. He only went on this hunting trip because he was invited by the other squires, and by the command of his master knight. If his master didn't insist he go on this trip, then Sousuke would be lounging on the river bank somewhere, soaking up some sun, then cooling off in the water.

"Hey, we need some water for the soup," Said one of the squires. "Who has the map?"

Sousuke is the one carrying the map, but in the past, he has gotten not just himself lost, but others as well. He took the map from his travel bag and handed it to the other. Sousuke listened and watched as the two discussed areas on the map. They settled on a forest pool that was near the camp. Sousuke offered to stay back and watch the camp, but the other three managed to drag him along. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark green jerkin, he followed quietly behind the others, looking back towards the camp and hoping that a bear or a wildcat doesn't happen upon it.

"Wait!" One of them stopped. "Look at these trees!" He whispered.

"What about them?" Asked Sousuke.

"The moss! There's moss everywhere on them! And look at the bright color! We're in a magical place!"

Sousuke rolled his eyes. They couldn't be serious.

"This place is bad luck!" Said another. "We should go back!"

Sousuke was about to tell the three of them how foolish and superstitious they were when he heard distant laughter. The others heard it too. Sousuke listened again, just to make sure it wasn't the rain or the wind. He concluded that it is indeed laughter. Being the bravest of the four, he put his finger to his lips and began creeping forward. The sound of this laughter was different. It gave him a delightful feeling in his chest. It's as if the laugh was pulling him forward, and he wouldn't turn back even if he wanted to.

It was Sousuke who found the source of the laughter, and quickly he ducked behind a line of shrubs. He motioned the other three over with him, pointing through the leaves and branches to the forest pool that must be the one on the map.

At first, Sousuke wasn't sure of what he was seeing, but with a closer look, he could see that three unusual young men are frolicking in the water. The first feature of oddity he noticed is that they had the lower parts of fish with colorful scales adorning different places on their bodies. One of the strange men, with a blue fin and dark hair, rest back against a rock, letting his tail lift out of the water as if daydreaming. Another, this one green with light brown hair and moss green eyes, sat on the bank of the pool while laughing at the splashing motions of the third. The third appeared smaller than the other two, even more youthful, with bouncy blonde hair and magenta eyes. He was trying to catch raindrops on his tongue. Sousuke only got a glimpse of a pinkish tail when the little one took a quick dive and came back up, striking a pose. It made the green one laugh merrily, and he clapped at the performance.

Sousuke wasn't sure why, but he had a strong urge to leave this bush and join the three in their merriment of the water.

"They're undines!" Said one of the squires in a harsh whisper.

"Undines?" Sousuke questioned, not taking his eyes off the three creatures.

"Water spirits! They're bad omens! I told you this place was cursed! They'll kill us with their siren songs and terrible stares!"

Sousuke had to wonder if this intense feeling to join the three creatures is indeed a mystical, otherworldly power that the undines possess.

"I know this place," Said another. "I wasn't sure at first…but on the map…it all makes sense now! This is the Red Shark's domain! The guardian spirit of the river!"

"Red Shark?" Sousuke repeated. "What's a Red Shark? Sharks are in the sea."

"They're monsters!" Said the third, who is starting to panic.

Before Sousuke could try to calm him, the third squire jumped up and ran, which alerted the three undines to their presence. Sousuke swore under his breath, drew a dagger from his belt, and revealed himself to the creatures. The green undine looked at him with terror, diving back into the water to hide behind the smaller blue one. The blue one didn't appear frightened at all, nor did the pink one. Sousuke didn't make a move, but he did stare back at the blue one, hard gaze to hard gaze. The pink one broke Sousuke stare when he saw the fins magically turn to legs. Sousuke looked over at the blonde who was smiling brightly, almost laughing at him, and started to wave him over.

Sousuke took a step forward, but he stopped when one of the squires shouted for him to 'get back,' and then an arrow was released into the air. It landed near the pink one's feet, which had the blond panicking and diving back into the water to join his friends. Sousuke cursed the squire for acting the way he did, and this time, he wrestled the bow away from the other to keep him from shooting again.

"Look! In the water!" Shouted one, pointing to the forest pool where a fast bolt of red came straight towards them. Another one of the creatures, this one red, leaped with great force out of the water and ran at them, his fin turning to legs.

"IT'S THE RIVER SPIRIT! IT'S RIN!" Someone shouted.

Sousuke barely had to dodge the sharp teeth and long nails that lunged at him. The creature had red eyes to match the hair and scales, and those red eyes set on Sousuke. He had no weapon on him other than his dagger, which he must have dropped while dodging. Sousuke was able to grab the creature by the shoulders and wrestle him to the ground. They rolled and writhed on the forest floor, the damp soil making it difficult for Sousuke to avoid the snapping of sharp-toothed jaws. The spirit's claws were not sharp enough to pierce entirely through his jerkin, but Sousuke felt a sting or two in his back.

Sometime during the struggle, Sousuke's hands slipped, and the river spirit's sharp teeth found his shoulder. Unlike the claws, these jaws were strong, and the teeth bit straight through to his flesh. Sousuke let out a loud scream as an intense pain mixed with burning swelled in his shoulder and continued down his arm. He thought for sure the teeth would crunch right down to the bone when the creature released its jaw. Sousuke fell back on the ground, shaking and writhing in agony while clutching his shoulder. It felt like his blood was on fire. With a glance, he saw the creature change back to its red fin and disappear into the forest pool with the other three.

Sousuke just lay there, the rain now falling heavily upon his burning body but doing nothing to cool it. He felt like he had a fever that was attacking his whole body. Was it poison? Where were the others? The pain is intense; he can barely move, barely breathe.

"Sousuke!" Two of the squires came back, gasping at his bleeding shoulder.

"You're cursed!" Said one. "It bit you! You're cursed!"

'Shut…up…' Sousuke didn't have the strength to get the words out.

"He's done for!" One said. "Leave him!"

Sousuke's eyes widened, and he forced himself to roll over onto his side, to try anything to get the others to help him. His voice was gone, and all he could do is reach his hand out towards their retreating forms. They had left him for dead. Sousuke's brain started to run rampant with possible solutions for his situation but discovered none. Eventually, his strength failed him, and all Sousuke could do is lay in the mud, waiting for death, and prayed that it would come quick.

* * *

Makoto sat with Haru's head in his lap, lost in thought thinking about the human man that Rin attacked. At first, Makoto was frightened of the stranger, as he is about most humans. The man stopped another from trying to hurt Nagisa just before Rin came to save them. He still shivered at the memory of Rin and the human fighting on the ground. Makoto didn't like it when others fought, especially in such a vicious manner. He didn't think Rin had to act that way, clawing and biting at the human, whose body is weaker than a spirit. Rin is the only one of them who has sharp teeth, a sign of his status as a river guardian. Makoto knew that the man must be in terrible pain from the venom that Rin's bite releases. While harmless to them, it's deadly to humans if not healed in time.

Makoto felt that he should try to help the human since the man kept the other from possibly killing Nagisa. Rin would be furious if he knew Makoto planned to save the human. After all, undines have healing abilities as water is nature in its purest form and the source of all life. He couldn't stand to know that a fellow living creature was suffering, even if they were spying.

"Bleh! I can't get the taste of human out of my mouth!" Rin wiped at his tongue with his hand.

"You look funny, Rin!" Nagisa laughed.

"What have I told you about being more careful when you're on the surface?" Rin scolded them. Haru ignored him, and Makoto looked sheepish.

"We were just having a little bit of fun!" Nagisa swam in a circle around Rin. "You promised to take us all to the ocean, and you didn't do it!" He puffed out his cheeks at Rin who just crossed his arms.

"I had business with the Sea God," Rin said. "I didn't need you three fish heads swimming off and getting into trouble! It's my job to protect you, you know. You're my team."

Makoto smiled knowing how much Rin cared for them. They cared for one another equally, and he and Haru have been friends since they were small.

But, he had something important to do, and he is wasting precious time, so he wiggled his fin out from under Haru's head and swam over to the exit of their lair.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"Ah, just to stretch my fins a bit," Makoto said. "I'm still a little shaken up from earlier. Want to relieve some of the excitement."

Makoto caught Haru staring at him, and Makoto is confident the blue undine knew just what he is going to do. It was as if they could read each other's minds. Nagisa wanted to come with him, but Makoto politely told the eager little undine to stay and make sure Haru doesn't eat too many mackerels, and Rin doesn't faint from the taste of human. Nagisa agrees and swims over to bother Rin who just tells Makoto to be careful and not stay out too long. Makoto waves by to his team and swims his way back to the surface.

When he approaches the bank, he finds that it is still raining though it has slowed to a light, steady drizzle. It was getting close to the evening, and soon it would be too dark to see in the woods. Makoto pulled himself up on the muddy bank, changed his fin into human legs, and began to search for the man's scent. Humans had strong smells, often foul and odorous, yet the smell that Makoto picked up was pleasant. This human smelled of fresh pine and clean earth. Makoto also smelled blood, and the closer he got, the stronger the scent became. Now he could sense Rin as much as the human's blood. Makoto hoped he wasn't too late.

He found the human near the bushes where the group was hiding early, lying still as death in the wet earth. Makoto knelt beside him, sniffing at the bite on the human's shoulder. Rin did, in fact, release the venom. Carefully, Makoto rolled the human over with some effort. The man was heavy even for him. Now that the human is on his back, Makoto could check to see if he was still breathing. He was, but barely. Makoto knew that he had to heal the shoulder first, which in turn would counteract the poison. He couldn't get to the wound through the clothing, so he set to trying to figure out how to remove it. Makoto wondered briefly why humans even wore clothes. He managed to get the top open to the white shirt underneath. Now he can reach the bite.

As he leaned down to the bite, Makoto stopped to study the human's face. He was handsome. Makoto flushed and felt his heart beat a little quicker. Ignoring it, Makoto turned his attention to the bite. Rin had bit deep. Licking his lips, he pressed them on one section of the bite and released his healing power. With his breath and saliva, Makoto trailed his lips along the damaged skin, feeling each hole close and heal. The venom must be fading as well, for Makoto can feel the human beginning to move beneath him. When the bite wound healed, Makoto sniffed the human again to make sure that he could no longer sense any of Rin's venom. The human's body is clean. There is nothing more he can do now, and the debt is repaid.

As Makoto turned to return to the forest pool, the human's hand shot out and grabbed his forearm.

"Wait."

Makoto stilled. He could feel the color draining from his face as tired teal eyes looked up at him. Makoto wanted to pull away, yet a part of him wanted to stay. He felt like his spirit could dive into those twin teal pools and swim for eternity.

"Stay," the human said. "Who are you?"

Makoto understood and spoke the human language the same as his own. Still, he found that he was tongue-tied. He has never been so close to a human, much less touched by one. The man managed to sit up all the while still holding Makoto's arm. The human wasn't holding tight, but his grip was secure and firm. Makoto could attempt to pull away, but he found that he liked being touched by this human.

"You're one of those undines, aren't you?" The human said.

Again, Makoto was silent, unsure of how to answer. He kept looking at the man's face while his heart fluttered in his chest.

"What did you do to me? Did you heal my wound?"

"Yes," Makoto answered.

"You can understand me, then?"

Makoto nodded shyly. "Yes."

"And you are one of those I saw today." The man's eyes trailed over his body. "You're naked."

For the first time, Makoto felt ashamed and embarrassed to be naked in front of another. He didn't know why, but the bashfulness seemed to stem from his rapidly beating heart and flushing face. Glancing away from those beautiful eyes, Makoto quickly returned his human legs to their fish form. This way, his lower human half is hidden. However, now he was trapped. If the human chose to attack him, Makoto wouldn't have enough time to transform to fight back. Not that he could fight a human this size. He wasn't weak or small; it just wasn't in his nature to fight. He preferred to nurture and care for others, not hurt them.

"You changed," The man was gazing at his tail. "It's the color of moss…it shines." He reached out and touched Makoto's fin with tenderness.

Makoto felt his tail started to tingle all over as if each scale was reacting as a single being.

"They're on your arms too." The human appeared fascinated with his body. "These are real scales…you are what they said you are. An undine."

"Yes." Makoto turned away from him. "You're safe now. Go back to your home. I will go to mine."

"You need to get to the water first," said the human. "I'll help you, in return for helping me."

Makoto yelped as he was lifted into the man's strong arms. His healing powers must have worked fast! Right now, he could change to his legs, but Makoto liked being carried by this handsome human man. To steady himself, he wrapped his arms around the human's neck, and they kept their gazes locked until they reached the forest pool.

"Do you have a name?" Asked the man.

"Yes. But…you first." Said Makoto. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sousuke."

Makoto smiled then, and he could see the features soften on Sousuke's face. "Hello, Sousuke. I'm Makoto."

As Sousuke placed him in the water, he said: "I want to see you again."

"I…I don't know about that," Makoto said. "I'm sorry, Sousuke."

"Wait!"

This time, Makoto did not stay. He has been gone for far too long, and both Rin and Haru will have noticed by now. Makoto swam out of reach of Sousuke, looked back fondly at the human, smiled, and dove into the depths.

Sousuke sat on the bank of the forest pool until it grew dark and the rain had stopped. There is no way he can head back in the dark, and he didn't want to leave the pool just yet. A great and wondrous thing had just happened to him, something that he never knew could have been or believed if he hadn't experienced it firsthand. Just a little while ago, he was nearing death's door with his body racked with searing pain that heated his blood and burned the life right out of him. Only death can stop this pain, and he had thought as he lay there dying.

And then, like out of some romantic ballad, a beautiful creature brings him back from the brink of the death. Soft kisses and a cool tongue soothed the burning ache in his shoulder, slowly breathing life back into him. When he opened his eyes, they landed on the undine named Makoto with soft moss green eyes and a gentle smile. Sousuke is enchanted with the mysterious mythical being that had saved his life. He didn't want the creature to leave him. Sousuke wanted to know more about Makoto, so he would wait here in hopes the other will return.

Sousuke also felt an urge of possessiveness and lust when he thought of the undine's naked body, partially covered in green scales with long legs. The undine was indeed a man the same as him, and Sousuke has always known that he preferred men to women. But this undine is a magical spirit, not a real human man, though Makoto had all the necessary parts to couple with. While his sexual fantasies were somewhat low-key and straightforward, this is the first time they've featured a magical creature. Sousuke wondered, with a little smirk, if Makoto can still lay with him without the human legs. Is there a way to do it with the tail? How do they reproduce? Are there female undines? Why do they look so much like humans? Why can they change from tail to legs?

Sousuke had so many questions to ponder on the rest of the night while hoping to see Makoto again. These questions he did not have the answer to, but there is one person that he knows of who has a vast knowledge of all things real and fake. When he returns, he planned to contact his acquaintance, Rei, about the undines. The more Sousuke learns, the better chance he has at seeing Makoto again.

He ended up falling asleep, mentally and physically exhausted from fighting the poison in that bite. He had tried to stay awake in hopes of seeing Makoto again, but his eyes closed on their own. When he awoke, the sun was rising, and the forest pool was still empty. A part of him wanted to stay by the forest pool forever, just waiting, but he knew that couldn't happen. Besides, he has some backstabbing squires to confront. Maybe he'll do that first before contacting Rei at the royal abbey library.

* * *

By the time Makoto returned home, only Haru was still awake and waiting for him. They always slept together, and sometimes one couldn't fall asleep unless the other was there. To be honest, Makoto would rather face Rin's accusations than Haru's. His friend was sitting on their bed, a massive seashell that Rin had brought for them, staring silently at him. Makoto swam over to the large shell and took his usual spot on the bed next to the stone wall. With luck, maybe Haru will not say a word about what Makoto was doing, and they can just go to sleep. No such luck.

"I know why you went back," Haru said. "I didn't tell Rin."

Makoto blushed. "Thank you."

"That human knows about us," Haru said. "He may come back seeking you, and I don't want you to get captured."

"He wouldn't capture me, Haru," Makoto said. "I didn't sense a mean side to him at all." Makoto smiled thinking about Sousuke. "He might look scary, but I think he's a nice human. He smells different from other humans, too. Like earth and pine…even fresh water. He stopped that other man from trying to hurt Nagisa. Sousuke didn't have to do that." 'Oops.' Makoto let Sousuke's name slip from his lips.

"So, you spoke to him? In human tongue?"

"I did."

"And you told him your name?"

"Yes."

Haru finally laid down, and Makoto joined him. "You're blushing," Haru said. "Did he try something?"

Makoto felt his face burning hot. "N-no! I just…well…he has pretty eyes! Like yours."

Haru blinked slowly. Makoto knows that if Sousuke did try something of that nature and he told Haru, his friend would use his powers to make Sousuke willingly drown himself. Makoto adored Haru's sapphire blue eyes, but he knew the dark energy behind those orbs as well. Rarely did Haru use his natural power, since the blue undine had never cared about exercising his force like others of their kind. If Makoto needed to, which he wouldn't, but if he did, the physical strength he possessed could easily hold and drown a human. They haven't discovered Nagisa's powers yet because their friend was so even-tempered and full of joy all the time that Nagisa has never had to show any force. Rin had an inkling that Nagisa's real power is just his bubbly nature and sweet face that can make an enemy want to get close to him and share in that merriment. A human may be sent to their watery death with friendly smiles and cheerful laughter.

Their powers are nothing compared to Rin's. The river guardian possessed both white and dark magical skills, and he had multiples of them. Rin could create a maelstrom, build wild waves in the water to damage boats, and darken the sky to block out the stars. All this is to protect the river from humans who may try to defile it, or purposefully try to offend the water gods. Humans never could understand how important it is to respect nature. Rin's goal is to grow strong enough to earn the title of 'sea lord' and leave the freshwater rivers forever. When Rin succeeds, and he will, Makoto and the others will have to go with him, and Makoto didn't want to leave the rivers and forest pools. Haru will want to go, and Makoto couldn't imagine his life without Haru in it. Plus, he did not want to be responsible for holding Haru back from something he wanted to do. Nagisa will be happy anywhere.

That is still a long way from happening, so best not to worry too much about it now.

They laid there in silence for a moment, then Haru said, "If you go back to the surface, don't go without me. And don't tell Nagisa."

Makoto understood because Nagisa cannot be trusted with secrets.

"I will, Haru."

End Chapter 1 TBC


	2. Sneaking Back

**Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Free! or the characters. I am making no money from this fic.

 _ **Edited with the purchased program, 'Grammarly'.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

A few days later, after taking care of personal business, Sousuke sent a private letter to the abbey addressed to Rei. His home is half a day's ride from the city and the abbey, so he should expect Rei's response by the following evening. Sousuke attempted to return to the forest pool on his own twice, but each time he ended up lost or wandering in circles. He cursed himself for not being able to find his way to the forest pool. Thinking about Makoto and how to get to the forest pool plagued his mind every day. Sousuke has slacked off in his training and responsibilities due to his constant distraction of undines. His only option is to wait on Rei's response before setting off to the pool again.

Sousuke's shoulder, though healed, is still sore and it ached from overuse. It was worse at night when trying to fall asleep. Sometimes it would throb, other times it felt like pins and needles. If his shoulder kept on like this, swimming would prove to be difficult. Training with a sword, lance, and spear have all put a massive strain on his shoulder, though he tried not to show it. His master knight noticed it, and Sousuke told him that he wounded his shoulder on the hunting trip with a fall. Sousuke kept out the part about Rin biting him, being left by the others to die, and kissed back to life by an undine. After he confronted each of the squires at the barracks, they all claimed him to be the walking dead or a demon. With a little physical force and carefully chosen words, Sousuke was able to keep them from telling anyone about what happened.

"No one will believe you," he said. "They'll think you're mad for ranting like a lunatic about magical creatures in the water and I will deny anything and everything that has happened while on that trip."

His threats worked, though for how long, Sousuke couldn't be sure. He is a squire training to become a knight of the realm. There are specific rules and a code of ethics knights must follow, and tracking magical creatures is not one of them. If one of the squires pushed hard enough, Sousuke could be accused of witchcraft, or that undine magic bewitches him. The church will not take kindly to knowing this, and society's misconceptions can all work together to see his downfall. Sousuke may face the hangman's noose or the executioner's ax for false accusations of witchcraft. What great dishonor he will bring to his family's good name if that happens.

Sousuke's father and grandfather are highly respected knights, and it is in his blood to follow in their footsteps. Sousuke is training under his father's master knight, a great honor for any young nobleman. But he wasn't interested in becoming a knight, yet it's his duty and birthright. It's expected of him. Sons of knights can grow into knights themselves merely by last name alone. As a knight, he will not only serve the king and the realm, but he will inherit his family's estate, lands, and trading ports. If he chose not to become a knight, then it is possible his father will disown him. Should that happen, Sousuke will have nowhere to go.

These scenarios also kept him up at night while his shoulder ached. His desire to see Makoto again is becoming stronger than his duty to his family. If he can see Makoto just one more time, Sousuke thinks he can be happy. If he can just make friends with the undine, that will be enough too.

But what about the Shark King? And the other two undines with Makoto? Will he have to fight them for the right to be with Makoto? So far, the only one of the four to physically attack him is the Shark King, Rin. Rin must be the leader, or the big brother, or maybe the father? They all looked around the same age, but they are not human, and the aging process may be different for them. These are all questions Sousuke wanted answered. He did not want to face Rin again, at least not so ill-prepared. Makoto may not be there to save him a second time.

The green undine saved him for a reason, and Sousuke will find out why.

Early one morning, a rider returned with a response from Rei. Sousuke took the parchment to the stables to read it undisturbed. Rei agreed to help him, eager to discover and study the mysterious creatures himself. Sousuke responded with an invite for Rei to accompany him on a camping trip where they can unlock the secrets of the undines in private. Another day passed when Rei's answer came back, and the two planned to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Makoto sat in the lair petting one of the frequent visiting catfish that swam in to seek his attention. It had been a long time since he last saw Sousuke and Makoto wondered if the human had forgotten about him. Every day since their first meeting, Makoto went back to the bank to look for him. Each time he waited, but the human man never showed. Makoto wanted to see Sousuke again and noticed that his heart ached just thinking about being apart from him. The only other who knows of this is Haru though Makoto wanted to tell Nagisa as well. Nagisa has a greater understanding of emotions and feelings than Haru does, and right now, Makoto's emotions were a mix of tumbled seaweed. He couldn't take the chance of Nagisa accidentally telling Rin about Sousuke.

Speaking of Rin, he will be back soon, and Makoto hasn't prepared dinner. He lets the catfish go to start their meals, which will consist of something different for everyone. Mackerel for Haru, water chestnuts for Nagisa, and river eel for Rin. Rin's frequent trips from the ocean back to the river is where they get their steady supply of food. If they're hungry enough and Rin has not returned, Makoto and the others will hunt for fish and other aquatic creatures. Soon he will have to gather a fresh batch of nymph berries. They were running out.

Haru returned first, looking refreshed and relaxed as usual after swimming all day. Makoto smiled at him, asking if he did anything exciting. Haru's only answer was 'just swam,' and Makoto laughed because that was so like Haru. Nagisa came next, his arms full of individual items that he found. Most of their lair is decorated with items tossed by humans because Nagisa finds them interesting and pretty. Rin finds the human artifacts distasteful, but he, like the rest of them, have a hard time saying 'no' to Nagisa.

"What did you find today?" Makoto asked him.

"I found a new comb!" Nagisa said. "And some neat things like this!" He showed three items of interest and asked if Makoto or Haru knew what they were. They didn't. "I also found this!" Nagisa held up a spotted dagger that made Makoto yelp with surprise, then worry.

"Nagisa! You shouldn't be swimming around with something like that! It's dangerous! Put it away before Rin sees you holding it!"

Nagisa whined. "But I wanna keep it! Look! It has a pretty stone in the middle. It's the stone I want; I just gotta find a way to get it out."

Makoto sighed in defeat.

"Where did you get those pearls?" Haru asked.

"Huh? What pearls?"

"The ones around your neck," Haru said. "Those look fresh."

Makoto noticed the pearls now as well, and Haru is correct. They looked shiny and new. The pearls were pretty, tinted slightly pink. Their kind does like to obtain shiny objects, and Nagisa is the worse out of all of them.

"Ah, no, they're not! I just cleaned them up, that's all!" Nagisa said, refusing to look at Haru or Makoto.

Makoto frowned at Nagisa. Whenever Nagisa doesn't look them in the eye, that means he did something wrong or is lying. Nagisa also wore a bracelet made of the same pearls and a gleaming gold ring. Makoto counted at least four other rings on Nagisa's slim fingers, none of them ones that Nagisa already owns. Makoto would know since he cleans up Nagisa's room. These items did not come from treasure hunting at the bottom of the river. Nagisa stole them.

"You took them from a human female, didn't you?" Makoto said.

Nagisa looked offended and hurt. "I did not!"

"Take them off before Rin sees you," Haru said. "He'll know you were on the surface near humans."

Makoto waited for Nagisa to deny Haru's accusations, but the blonde just gave Haru an impish look and giggled. Makoto told Nagisa to put the jewelry in his room, calm himself down, and come to the table for dinner. When Nagisa wasn't flipping in the water and searching for treasure, he was eating.

When Nagisa came back, free of adornments, he sat opposite of Haru and asked, "Why do you let Makoto go to the surface with humans but not me?"

Makoto nearly dropped the tray of freshwater clams he was bringing to the table. He looked to Haru for help.

"He doesn't go to the surface," Haru said.

"Yes, he does!" Nagisa countered. "I heard you guys talking the other day, and I know what you did Mako!" Nagisa grinned as Makoto tried to defend himself and deny that he ever helped a human. "You said his name, too. Tousuke, right?"

"Sousuke." Makoto corrected without thinking.

"HA! You just admitted it! I did that on purpose!" Nagisa said, very proud of himself.

Makoto whined

"Congratulations, Nagisa," Haru said. "You tricked Makoto."

Makoto whined again. Why were they both picking on him? He swam over to Haru, placed the clams on the table, and then looked at Nagisa. "Please don't tell Rin!"

"I won't tell him! So long as you don't mention the pearls?" Nagisa grinned.

"Done," Makoto said.

They ceased the human talk when Rin came home, and Makoto can finally serve them all their dinner. As they ate and shared their day, Rin told them that he would be leaving for the ocean soon. He said he plans to stay longer to have more training time under one of the sea gods with all three of them coming along. Makoto didn't want to leave the rivers, and he knew Haru sensed his unease. Now that Sousuke is in the picture, Makoto wanted to stay in the forest pool even more so he can see the man again. Makoto glanced at Nagisa, hoping he wouldn't blab or give Makoto away by mistake. Makoto then noticed Rin's frown, and he realized the three of them were not responding to Rin's invitation.

"Why so quiet?" Rin asked. "We're all going to live in the ocean eventually. Might as well get used to it. Right, Haru?"

Even though their relationship is not official, Rin plans to make Haru his mate after he becomes a sea god. Haru has agreed, but the deal is it won't happen until Rin reaches his desired goal. Makoto can't leave Haru, and he doesn't want to leave Rin and Nagisa either. He does want to stay in the river because the ocean is just too big and too scary. It's filled with massive fish and animals, powerful spirits and gods, and it just goes on forever. The rivers, lakes, and ponds are quiet. The ocean has too much activity. And those big human boats are like monsters on waves! Riverboats are so much smaller.

"We're staying here while you train," Haru said. "Makoto and Nagisa are not ready for the ocean." Makoto squeezed Haru's hand out of Rin's sight, silently thanking him.

"What? Don't be ridiculous," Rin said. "I'll be there with all of you, so there's no reason to worry. The ocean has opportunity and adventure!"

"I'm aware," Haru said. "But I won't leave Makoto and Nagisa here alone if you're not here. We have plenty of time to see the ocean."

"Yeah, Haru's right!" Said Nagisa. "I still have lots to explore here in the river! And Makoto's scared of big ocean fish!"

"Nagisa!" Makoto whined though Nagisa isn't wrong.

Rin sighed. "What is the matter with all of you?"

"Concentrate on your training," Haru said. "If you worry about Makoto being scared and Nagisa getting lost, you won't be able to focus. They're fine here with me. For now."

"Ugh! Fine," Rin said. "But I'm counting on you, Haru, to keep an eye on things here. Don't make me worry."

Makoto sighed inwardly in content. He will have to thank Haru later. Rin, annoyed, chewed a little louder on his food, a sign of his frustration. Makoto didn't want Rin to swim away mad, nor did he like seeing his friend so upset. Rin is, after all, their team leader and guardian. He deserved respect.

"Thank you for always understanding us, Rin," Makoto said. "It means a lot to me, so please don't be upset. You'll choke on your eel." Rin's chewing slowed and his furrowed red brows relaxed. Makoto smiled at him.

"Well," Rin said. "I guess it's understandable. Haru's right, I won't be around much to look after all of you, and it's probably not a good idea to keep you three in the training halls. I don't trust those other males."

"We'll be fine here, so don't worry!" Nagisa said and hugged Rin around the neck.

Makoto wondered why Nagisa was being so compliant with not going to the ocean. Out of the three of them, Nagisa is the one to race towards new things, like the mysteries of the sea with so much to explore. So, what did the naughty undine have on his mind? Makoto knew it couldn't be anything good, and if he knew his young friend, and he did, it has to do with Sousuke.

After dinner, while Makoto was cleaning up, Nagisa approached Haru to discuss Makoto and the human, Sousuke, in secret. Haru, unlike Nagisa, was not curious about the human but is concerned with Makoto's interest in Sousuke. Makoto is too trusting of others, and neither he nor Nagisa want to see Makoto betrayed or heartbroken. Since he sleeps next to Makoto, Haru's heard him speak Sousuke's name while dreaming. Makoto sees something in this human that Haru doesn't understand. Then, Nagisa suggested that, while Makoto is out gathering nymph berries, an all-day chore, they can seek out the human. Haru figured it is worth the trip just in case the human does return. From what Makoto has told him about their interaction, Sousuke wants to see Makoto again. That's why Makoto kept sneaking back to that spot hoping to meet the human. It's a known fact that undines can leave a long-lasting impression on humans when they make physical contact, and Makoto kissed Sousuke's wound closed. No doubt the human is enamored with Makoto.

Haru agrees to the plan, and he reminds Nagisa not to say anything to Rin or Makoto. He left Nagisa to go and spend some time with his future mate before Rin left for the ocean.

* * *

Today marked the first day of Sousuke's camping trip with Rei. Rei can follow a map correctly and took the lead for Sousuke, bringing him to the forest pool. To ensure they can get to the pool and back, Rei suggested that they secretly mark the trees to guide their way. Sousuke would never have thought of that, and he was glad he brought Rei along. Setting up camp, however, proved to be a hassle for his companion. Sousuke took it upon himself to spare Rei further self-humiliation by pitching the tent and building a fire for them. Rei somehow managed to get himself caught in the tent ropes in which Sousuke had to untangle him. He could blame Rei for knowing little to nothing about actually living the woods. As a scholar living in a monastery (just for the abbey library), Rei engrossed himself with books and documents so that, one day, he can attend the king's royal university. Sousuke preferred the world of knighthood to the life of a scholar who, to remain in good standing with the abbey, must follow their strict religious code. Celibacy is the worst one in Sousuke's opinion. But Rei would do anything to see himself in the royal university, then seated on the kingdom's high council.

Before they had left, he helped Rei gather some items that will help to lure out the undines. An essential item that undines are attracted to is anything 'pretty' or 'shiny.' Sousuke's step-mother had a closet full of unfavorable trinkets that she either grew tired of or hated. Some of those things will not be missed or noticed, so Sousuke stuffed a sack full of them. Undines also eat fish, which was obvious, but Rei read that the fish of choice is mackerels. Sousuke had salted and pickled mackerel, which may or may not work, but brought them anyway. The kitchen in his home had fresh mackerel from the port, so he wrapped them up tightly in a cloth and sealed them in a box in hopes they will not spoil quickly. Another food they brought are sweets; tarts and sweet bread.

The first item they put out to try is mackerel and tarts. Rei suggested they sprinkle some crumbs from the tart in the water along with bits of the salted mackerel to alert their attention, then placed the rest on the bank. Fish will probably eat the crumbs before the undines, but it is worth a try. They took their hiding spot behind the same bushes Sousuke hid behind before, making the opening a little bigger so they can both watch the pool.

Now, they wait.

"Hey Rei, did you read anything about how the can change into humans and why?" Sousuke asked.

Rei pushed his glasses up. "Yes, though it is just a theory on our end. When people were created at the dawn of time, many split up to live in different places. Those that possessed special abilities grouped themselves and adapted to the element they wanted to live. Undines chose to go into the water and live there, but we all started from the same mold, you see?"

Sousuke nodded, listening to every word while staring at the forest pool. "Do humans and undines ever marry?"

Rei was writing in his journal and didn't look up. "There are stories, of course, but simply fairy tales. Love ballads and such sung by bards at court. Undines are said to enchant humans just for the thrill of it, and likely want to drown them. The fairy tales tell of lost loves, one wanting to live with the other but can't because of rules or circumstance. Undines long to return to the water and leave their human lovers heartbroken, or it's the other way around. Stories like that."

"And what about humans becoming undines?"

"That's also in the fairytales," Rei said. "But a human would need a blessing and permission from a guardian or a god."

Sousuke clicked his tongue. 'I know what the Shark King's answer will if I ask.' He was jumping ahead. Makoto isn't even here, and to be thinking that far ahead into a relationship that doesn't exist is bizarre. Did the green-eyed undine put a spell on him? It's the only explanation for why he feels so strongly about Makoto. Then again, Makoto doesn't seem the type to cast a spell on a human for evil intent. Or romantic intent. Or any intent.

"You never told me why you are looking for this particular undine," Rei said, finally looking up from his book.

"I'm curious, that's all." Said Sousuke. Rei wasn't convinced.

"The more I know, the better of assistance I can be. Whey else did you bring me here if not to help you?"

Sousuke rolled his eyes. "You're here for your research and own curiosity, too." He countered, then took a moment to rethink it. Rei was right though. He should know more about why they were here, so Sousuke told Rei about Rin's attack, the bite, and how Makoto saved his life. "I want to thank him further, that's all. I want to know why he saved me." They were silent again, and then, "I never believed in this sort of thing...maybe I just want to know for sure that it happened and that it can happen again. Or if I'm just crazy." He added.

"I guess we shall see." Said Rei.

They sat in silence most of the day watching for activity in the water. The forest pool water was still, and the crumbs couldn't have drifted far. Or were they eaten? To be sure, Sousuke went to the bank to toss in some more bits of bread. For another hour they sat, with nothing happening. Then, Rei noticed a ripple in the water. He gave Sousuke a silent nudge, pointing to the pool. Sousuke looked closer; something was coming up out of the water! Sousuke waited with anticipation. Will it be Makoto?

It wasn't Makoto, but the blonde one that was with Makoto before, the one that urged Sousuke to come over. He glanced at Rei to see that he was utterly stunned, especially when the blonde slid his body out of the pool and along the bank towards the tarts, revealing the pinkish tail. It had worked! If this one is here, then Makoto should be with him, or at least nearby. The blonde started to eat the tarts with vigor, smearing the red jam all over his lips. Sousuke glanced at Rei again to see that he was taking notes without looking at the paper. If Rei wrote any harder, the quill would break.

Sousuke's eyes caught movement in the water. He hoped, again, that it was Makoto. A dark head of wet hair emerged slowly, followed by bright blue sapphire eyes. It was the frowning one, and still no sign of Makoto! The blue finned one is already chewing, meaning he found either the pickled mackerel or the crumbs. He pulled himself out of the water, the same as the blonde, and made for the mackerel.

"Two!" Rei whispered. "There's two of them! What beautiful creatures!"

Sousuke glanced at Rei and said, "Don't forget to dip the quill in ink."

"You're right!" Said Rei. "I'm missing valuable notes."

After Rei dipped his quill in ink, he turned back to the scene at the bank only to press noses to someone with a pair of magenta eyes staring at him. Rei didn't move, nor did the undine.

Sousuke looked at them but remained where he was. He didn't expect anything sudden to happen that would harm Rei. If he scared this one away, Makoto might never come.

Rei finally reacted, letting out a cry of surprise while pushing himself back and away from the undine. The blonde didn't let him get away, having changed to his legs and plopping himself in Rei's lap. Sousuke told Rei, in a calm voice, not to move. The blonde, smiling brightly, grabbed Rei's glasses and put them on.

"H-Hey!" Rei said. "Give those back!"

Sousuke knew the blue-eyed one will have heard Rei's cry by now. He turned again, only to leap back when he nearly collided with the dark-haired undine in the same manner as Rei. Sousuke, much closer to the blue one than ever before, looked into the sapphire orbs that appeared to have the image of ocean waves tumbling inside them. Sousuke stared, curious, as the color blue became brighter. He felt his body start to tingle with an antsy feeling, and it was urging him to go into the water. 'It's a trick.' Sousuke thought. 'The undine's power!' He slapped his hand over the blue eyes, which startled the undine, but he didn't move.

"None of that!" Sousuke hissed.

"Sousuke!" Rei called to him. "What do I do?"

Sousuke looked over to see that the blonde was going through Rei's saddle bag like a child opening a present.

"Just-" Sousuke started when the blue one's voice said,

"Mackerel."

"What?"

"Mackerel. I want it."

Sousuke removed his hand to see that the blue eyes had returned to normal, and the undine is still frowning.

"You have more," he said. "I smell it, and I want it."

Sousuke had an idea. He smirked then, and said, "You can have all of my mackerel if you get Makoto for me."

The undine blinked, looked behind Sousuke and said, "Oh, hello Makoto."

Sousuke spun around to look behind him at the mention of Makoto. He glanced all around, but he did not see the green undine. He turned back only to realize he was tricked. His box of mackerel, along with the jar of pickled ones and the salted, were gone! Sousuke, unable to believe his stupidity in falling for such an age-old trick, stood up from the bushes to glare at the retreating naked form of the blue one.

"Where's Makoto?" Sousuke called out to him.

The blue one, arms full of Sousuke's mackerel items, only gave him a knowing smile that said, 'I'm not telling.' Sousuke was ready to shout a curse at him when the blue one, in another tongue, called out towards him. For a moment, Sousuke feared the blue one is calling Rin to them. Instead, it was directed at the blonde, who was still pestering a flushing Rei. Sousuke looked at the pouting face of the pink one as he held Rei's saddle bag to his chest. The blue one called again, and the pink one answered, yet is still planted in Rei's lap, naked. He doesn't appear to want to move.

Rei didn't know what to do about the naked form seated comfortably in his lap.

Sousuke knew he could use this to his advantage, so he knelt in front of blonde and said, "I know you speak our language. Do you know where Makoto is? Is he with you?"

The blonde smiled impishly, and Sousuke wondered if he has the same attitude as the blue one.

"We wanted to see you for ourselves!" Said the undine. "Makoto doesn't know we're here! He's out gathering nymph berries."

"You wanted to see me?" Sousuke raised a brow.

"Yeah! Makoto talks about you a lot! We know he saved you from Rin's bite. He talks about you with Haru all the time!"

"Haru?" Sousuke looked behind him to the blue one who is still standing there. "And what's your name?"

"Nagisa!" Nagisa looked at Rei. "Who are you?"

"R-Rei. Now that we're on a first name basis, please remove yourself from me!"

Nagisa shook his head, hugging the bag to his chest. "I want to see more of your stuff!" Before Rei could respond, Sousuke did first.

"Nagisa, you can have everything in that bag if you will give Makoto a message for me."

Rei's mouth dropped in silent outrage. Sousuke can't just give away his things!

"Can I keep the bag and just bring Makoto here?" Nagisa offered. "That's what you want, right?"

"That would be perfect," Sousuke said.

"Sousuke! You can't just give my stuff away!" Rei said. He then shoved Nagisa off of him and regained possession of his saddlebag. When Rei saw those magenta eyes fill with tears and the bottom lip start to tremble, he felt guilty, like he took a toy away from a child. However, he cannot part with everything in his saddlebag, so he decided to offer Nagisa one thing. This undine is, after all, a miracle of the natural world that has come to him for research and study. But Nagisa doesn't have to know that.

Rei tells the near weeping undine that he will give him one thing to take back home, so long as Nagisa comes back every day in exchange for another item. (he has other items with him that aren't important) Nagisa happily agrees, and Rei gives him an empty ink bottle. Nagisa then hugged him, nearly knocking him back.

"Thank you so much, Rei!" Nagisa said.

"Eh~ you're welcome...now get off. Please." When Nagisa stood up, Sousuke gentle placed his hand on the tiny shoulder to get the undine's attention.

"You'll bring Makoto here?"

"I will! We'll come again tomorrow after Rin leaves for a long training trip in the ocean!"

Haru called over to Nagisa, his tone calm but with a hint of impatience.

Nagisa pulled Sousuke down to his level by the tunic front to whisper in Sousuke's ear. "Haru and Makoto are best friends. You can't get at Makoto easily without earning Haru's trust first." Nagisa said with a wink.

"Thanks for the tip?" Sousuke said. Before Nagisa could leave, Sousuke stopped him once more. "I have lots of shiny things for you when you come back. But, only if you bring Makoto with you, and you come to our camp."

Nagisa's eyes lit up. "Okay! Yeah! We'll see you tomorrow!" He ran to join Haru, turning back to wave at them. "Bye Sou! Bye Rei!"

They changed back into their tails and slid into the water, swimming out of sight.

Sousuke stared at the pool, his hands in his pockets. 'Win Haru's trust, huh?' He thought. How would he do that? The blue undine likes mackerel, but does he like other fish? They wouldn't be able to return to his castle and back here in time tomorrow, so he will have to think of another plan. Haru did not seem as interested in pretty human things like Nagisa. He had plenty of items to give Nagisa, though that is not the undine he is supposed to impress. They'll have to see what happens tomorrow when the three undines come back.

Rei came to stand next to him. "Do you think they'll return?" He asked.

"Yes," Sousuke said. "These two came to see who I was because Makoto talks about me. We promised Nagisa pretty things, so I know he will be back."

"It is amazing to know that such creatures do, in fact, exist! Nothing would please me more than to share all my notes with the monks and the professors, but I doubt it will go over well. I doubt they would believe me even if I showed them my data."

"I agree. It's best to keep this between us. Let's head back to camp and rest." As they started to walk back, Sousuke couldn't help but tease Rei. "I bet that's the first time you've had a naked male in your lap. It was nice, huh?"

"Do not speak of that! I made a vow, one of many, and I intend to keep it. Joys of the flesh keep one from staying focused on a clear path towards their destiny." Rei said with a deep blush. "It's an unnecessary act when you think about logically."

"You're nuts," Sousuke said.

 **End Chapter 2 TBC**


	3. Unwanted Guests

**Warnings:** **Mild violence**

 **Rating: PG**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of its characters. I am making no money off of this story.**

 *****Edited with the purchased program 'Grammarly'.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"I like him, Makoto!" Nagisa said. "He's tall and strong and quiet and very nice, like Haru!"

Makoto glanced over at Haru who did not respond.

"I wish you both had told me you were going," Makoto said. "I would have come too."

"We're going back tomorrow, and you're coming this time!" Nagisa clapped his hands. "Both Sousuke and Rei promised me some of their human things if I come back! So long as you are with me!"

Makoto smiled, looking down at his dinner and feeling his face flush with the excitement of seeing Sousuke again. When Makoto asked Haru what he thought of Sousuke, his friend just gave a silent shrug of his shoulders. Makoto didn't take it to heart. That's just the way Haru is. There is still the worry about Rin finding out, though. Rin will be furious if he learns what they plan to do while he is away. In his heart, he believes that Rin will understand (in time), but it won't be easy.

When Rin returned from scouting the river, Makoto presented him with his favorite meal of river eel, crayfish, and watercress flavored with nymph berries. He always made it for Rin before he left for ocean trips. To ease his guilt for going behind Rin's back, Makoto added an extra river eel that he hoped the other wouldn't see as suspicious. Too many river eels can give one a stomach ache, and if he let Rin have his way, the river spirit would eat them until he is floating belly up. Two is the limit, but three is a treat.

"Dinner is delicious, Makoto. As always." Rin praised. "Are you sure you'll all be okay while I'm gone? It will be for a long while, you know."

"When will you be back?" Makoto asked.

"Not sure," Rin said. "Just be patient and stay out of trouble. That means you, Nagisa." Nagisa stuck his tongue out at Rin. "I don't have to worry about you, Makoto, or Haru for that matter." He grinned and ruffled Nagisa's hair.

Makoto felt Haru's tail wrap around his. He knew that Haru sensed the new wave of guilt Makoto felt after hearing Rin's high praise of him. Maybe he shouldn't see Sousuke at all. Another thought that Haru seemed to hear. To have Haru's approval means the world to him. Of course, he wants Rin's support too. Things were starting to get complicated.

That night, Haru slept in Rin's room, and Makoto lay alone in the bed. His mind wandered all night thinking about Sousuke, and what Makoto will feel when he sees the human again. He had to wonder if he was merely making himself believe in this attraction to Sousuke because he knows that, one day soon, Rin will take Haru as his mate and Makoto will be alone. They will all be living together, but he will not have Haru beside him at night anymore. Is he looking for a replacement for Haru? Does he want someone else to sleep beside him, so he doesn't feel lonely? And it will be near impossible with a human. Humans can't transform into undines, or anything magical. They can't even breathe underwater. Makoto will have to go and live with Sousuke in the human world, which he didn't think he will like at all. At the same time, he's not happy about living in the ocean either. Regardless of his future home, he will have to make the best of it.

Feeling frustrated, he buried his head under the sponge pillow. So many conflicting emotions, and now he has guilt by betraying Rin's trust in him. He shouldn't see Sousuke anymore. Then again, now that Nagisa knows about Sousuke, his friend won't let it go. Nagisa will ensure that Makoto sees Sousuke. With Haru...he still wasn't sure. He had hoped to speak to Haru tonight about his visit to the surface but neglected to remember that Haru stays with Rin before trips. He'll have to find out tomorrow.

The next morning, Makoto, Haru, and Nagisa saw Rin off on his trip. Makoto packed him an extra river eel and some water chestnuts, as he always did, in case Rin became hungry. Rin joked that Haru should be the one preparing things for him like this, and Haru didn't answer. Makoto could count on one hand how many times Haru made their meals. It's not that Haru couldn't do it, he just didn't want to. When Haru marries Rin, he will become a sea king, and they both will have servants to wait on them. Haru will never have to lift a finger, which he barely does now. But when Nagisa asked Rin what they will be doing, Rin told them they would become sea spirits, meaning each will have a specific job within in the ocean (though he didn't have all the fine details). When they leave this river and forest pool, another undine guardian will take their place.

Makoto didn't want to leave this place. It was selfish and cruel of him to secretly wish Rin will fail so they can all stay here in the forest pool. And then there is Sousuke, the human man who is always on his mind.

They bid Rin farewell, for now, waited a little bit, and then made their way to the bank of the forest pool. Makoto hesitated right at the surface. He can see the morning sun shining through the water. Nagisa asked him what was wrong, and Makoto admitted that he was a little nervous about seeing Sousuke again. Nagisa shoved him over their lounging rock, the one they often sat on, and told Makoto to hide there and he will go and fetch Sousuke. Haru stayed with Makoto underwater while Nagisa breached the surface and swam towards the bank. Waiting behind the rock, Makoto lifted his head just enough out of the water, so his eyes and ears are exposed. He can hear Nagisa talking. Haru joined him, floating close to Makoto for support.

"Makoto!" Nagisa shouted. "Come on out!"

Why was he suddenly so shy? He's already interacted with Sousuke, so why was he getting cold fins now? He called back to Nagisa in their language, saying that he was nervous. He heard a splash. Nagisa must be coming to offer encouragement. Makoto saw Haru square his shoulders, a sign that he is tense.

"Makoto?"

Makoto recognized Sousuke's voice coming from his right. Haru stood between them, though Makoto couldn't see Sousuke.

"Let me see him," Sousuke said to Haru.

"It's okay, Haru," Makoto said. Haru glanced back at him, then glided to the side, and Sousuke appeared.

They locked eyes.

Seeing Sousuke again made all of Makoto's anxiety evaporate. He didn't think Sousuke could swim, but here he was, in the water. The human wouldn't last long in the water like that, but Sousuke must have known that because he used the large rock to steady himself.

"I've been waiting for you," Sousuke said.

Makoto smiled and shied away. He didn't know what else to do. All this time he's been wanting to see Sousuke again, and now that they are face to face, he felt shy. Excited, but bashful.

"I can't stay like this for long," Sousuke said. "Come to the bank with Nagisa and Rei. I'll even show you our camp if you're interested."

Makoto looked at Sousuke, then to Haru, silently asking permission if it was okay to do so. Haru didn't say a word, but he swam toward the bank, which was Makoto's answer. He and Sousuke were alone now with only the large rock between them. Makoto smiled at him, and the human gave a small smile back, almost like Haru's. Makoto saw the scar of Rin's bite on Sousuke's shoulder and became concerned. He thought he had healed it better than that. Or maybe it looked worse than it is because the skin around it is swollen and red. Makoto knew then that Rin's bite would have an everlasting effect on Sousuke's shoulder, one that even his healing powers alone were not enough to fix.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more for your shoulder," Makoto said. "Rin's power is stronger than mine."

"But I'm alive," Sousuke said. "That's more than enough. It is what it is."

Makoto wasn't convinced. "Are you well enough to swim back to the bank?"

"Hm. I can't swim as well as you, seeing as I don't have a fin, but I can still make it back. So, you'll come with me?"

"To your camp, right?"

"Yes, to my camp, where we're staying. You don't have to be afraid," Sousuke said. "Your friends are already at the bank."

Makoto checked to see that Nagisa and Haru were indeed on the bank. Nagisa had transformed to his legs and was tugging at the bag of another human he didn't recognize. Haru remained with his tail but slid up onto the ground, tucking the tail beneath him. Makoto looked back at Sousuke and smiled. Nagisa and Haru weren't afraid, so he shouldn't be either.

"Let's go, Sousuke."

Makoto swam by Sousuke's side, still concerned about the wounded shoulder and prepared to catch him should something happen. For a human with an injury, Sousuke is an excellent swimmer, as if he were a natural in the water. He would like to swim with Sousuke more in the days to come. Makoto also wanted to see Sousuke's 'camp' to know more about him. Sousuke got out of the water first and offered his hand to Makoto. Makoto first changed into his legs before he let Sousuke pull him up and onto the bank. He's used to being the tall one in his team, so it was a relief to look up at another for a change.

Sousuke had his top off, and Makoto couldn't help but watch the droplets of water trickle along toned muscles. He didn't want to seem obvious that he was looking, so Makoto quickly changed his attention to Haru, who remained with his fish tail. He asked Haru why he hadn't changed, and Haru answered that he was too tired.

"Makoto! Haru!" Nagisa came bouncing over to them. "Look! Rei brought us clothes!"

Rei joined the rest of them and said, "They're just extra sets of ours. I thought you'd rather be clothed when not in the water."

"Oh, that's very kind of you, Rei," Makoto said with a smile.

"You must be Makoto," Rei said. "Sousuke's been wanting to see you."  
Sousuke glanced away, keeping a stern look on his face but everyone could tell he was bashful, Makoto more so than him. Their connection was evident to the others.

Sousuke cleared his throat and said, "Wear my pants and shirt," He told Makoto. "We're almost the same size." He took the correct set and handed them to Makoto who thanked him.

"I want to wear Rei's clothes!" Nagisa said. He took one of the white tunics and tried to put it on but got suck. Rei helped him out of it, though the shirt was too big for Nagisa's slender form. The fabric slipped down off one shoulder while the poofy sleeves fell past his hands. Rei didn't bother offering Nagisa pants because the tunic was long enough to cover to midthigh, so 'that' part is hidden at least. Nagisa would trip and fall if he wore Rei's pants.

Makoto had an easier time putting on Sousuke's clothes, and they fit just right, though the shirt was a bit loose in the shoulders. The fabric against his skin was a bit itchy and uncomfortable, but he did not want to be rude by complaining about a gift. He held out another set of Rei's clothes to Haru. "Isn't this nice of them, Haru?"

Haru looked at the clothing offered to him for a moment, then turned away. "I don't want them."

Makoto tried again, but Haru still said no. He handed the clothing back to Rei and apologized on Haru's behalf.

"We can't go to the camp if he can't walk," Sousuke said.

"He's just tired, that's all," Makoto said. "I'll carry him."

Sousuke raised a dark brow. "Are you sure he's not just stubborn?" He remembered Nagisa's tip about winning Haru's trust before he can win Makoto. "I guess you know him better than I do."

"Let's go! Let's go!" Nagisa said, tugging at Rei's sleeve. "I want to see all the stuff at your camp!"

"But you can't take anything without asking!" Rei reminded him.

Makoto bent down and lifted Haru into his arms, cradling him carefully to his chest. Makoto noticed Sousuke's slight frown, and he thought he could detect a sense of jealousy coming from the human. Makoto was able to avoid any further uneasiness between them when Rei offered to lead the way to the camp.

It wasn't much further from the forest pool, and Makoto knew how to get back if they needed to. He had never seen a camp before, nor has he ever seen the homes of any human. Rei explained that this is where he and Sousuke were staying while waiting for Makoto and the others. Rei showed them the tent, which was used to sleep in, and the campfire that currently had something charred above it. Sousuke said it was two rabbits he had hunted, and that they were all welcomed to eat some. Makoto has never eaten anything from the surface, only what is found underwater. Haru didn't have an opinion as Makoto sat him down on the ground and Nagisa was curious about the rabbit meat. Makoto took his seat next to Haru, watching as Sousuke removed the rabbits from the fire. He figured that Sousuke must know how to prepare food. It brought a smile to his face. It's something they have in common.

"Where's my gift for coming back?" Nagisa said, breaking the silence. "I brought Makoto like you wanted."

"Yes, you did. Rei, give him something."

While Rei searched through his bag for something to give to Nagisa, Sousuke offered Makoto and Haru a few slices of rabbit meat. Makoto looked at it and wrinkled his nose. 'Okay,' Sousuke thought. 'They don't like land creatures, just fish.' Haru reached out and took a piece, and once he did it, Makoto followed. Nagisa was right about having to win Haru's trust. Makoto didn't seem to act on something unless Haru did it first. Sousuke wondered if Makoto and Haru were more than just best friends, which led him to wonder what their family dynamics are.

Haru nibbled on the meat then spit it out. Makoto tried it, and though he didn't like the taste, he politely swallowed and gave the pieces back to Sousuke, thanking him. Nagisa, on the other hand, asked for more of the rabbit, which Sousuke offered to him. Makoto sighed inwardly. Nagisa will eat anything.

"I hope you don't mind me asking about all of you," Rei started. "As a human, I would love to learn about other species such as yourselves!" He already had his writing box out with a quill and ink, prepared to take notes. "Sousuke has questions, too."

"We'll try to answer them the best we can," Makoto said. "And we have questions about humans, too. I know Nagisa does."

Nagisa nodded with a mouth full of rabbit.

"I guess the first question is obvious." Said Rei. "Are you a family?"

Makoto thought for a moment before he answered for them. "We're like a family. We're a team of undines. Most of our kind find a team to bond with when we're very young."

Rei wrote that down. "I see. The term for a group of undines is 'team.' Like a school of fish or a pod of whales."

"What about the Shark King?" Sousuke asked. "He came to your aid before. Who is he?"

Makoto looked at Haru first, making sure his friend wasn't opposed to telling Sousuke about themselves. He didn't think there was anything wrong with it, and Haru shrugged his shoulders, looking uninterested.

"Rin's our leader! He's called the Shark King because of his sharp teeth," Nagisa beat Makoto to it. "He's the river guardian that protects the river from bad humans, and he takes care of us."

"Hm, then this Rin is the team alpha, you could say," Rei wrote that down.

"If he knew we were here, he'd be really mad," Nagisa said, and that gave pause to Rei's writing and made Sousuke's shoulder ache. "He doesn't like humans at all. Isn't it funny though? He wants to protect us from humans, and here we are sitting with humans because Makoto likes one!"

"Nagisa!" Makoto turned beet red from his ears to his neck. The blonde had no control over his mouth!

"I know first hand of Rin's rage," Sousuke said, rubbing his shoulder. "I wasn't trying to harm any of you that day."

"We know that," Makoto said. "But Rin doesn't. He was just concerned for our safety. I'm sorry he hurt your shoulder."

Sousuke sighed. "It's not your fault."

Makoto wanted to go over to Sousuke and rub his sore shoulder. He can sense that it was bothering Sousuke, though the human kept his discomfort hidden. Makoto's attention fell on Nagisa when he saw the other walk over to the tent. It looked like something of interest caught the blonde's eye.

"What's this?" Nagisa grunted as he picked up something long and cumbersome. Sousuke rushed over to him and took it from Nagisa's hold.

"That's my sword," Sousuke said. "It's not safe for you to touch."

"A sword?" Nagisa's eyes lit up. "Can I see it? Can I see it!"

Sousuke drew the sword from its sheath, showing Nagisa the shining blade and golden hilt. He warned the pink undine not to touch it for he could hurt himself. Nagisa looked at the weapon from all angles, asking Sousuke how he can hold something so big and long as if it were light. Sousuke explained that he has been training with one since he was a little boy and his body has adapted to withstand the weight and might of a sword.

"I'm a knight," Sousuke told them. "And this is my grandfather's sword." He saw a look of fear cross over their faces, and Rei noticed it too. Nagisa hurried away from him to stand with the others. Makoto and Nagisa took to standing behind Haru who looked at him coldly. Sousuke quickly sheathed his sword. "Did I say something wrong? I'm not going to hurt any of you with this sword, so you don't have to be afraid."

"Knights are the worse kind of humans," Haru finally spoke. "They're known to hunt and slay magical creatures for personal gain."

Sousuke, confused, looked at Rei, hoping the scholar would have more insight into what they spoke.

"Ah, I think what they are referring to is the fairytale ballads and stories about knights and magic," Rei said. "If I'm correct, I believe there is one about a knight and a water spirit." Rei looked at the undines. "Do you know of that story?"

"It's not a story," Haru said.

"Well, seeing as how I'm looking at three undines now, I guess I can no longer categorize it as a fairytale," Rei said and turned to Sousuke, who still looked confused. "A knight slays an undine for bewitching him and tricking him into a false marriage."

"You've got it backward," Haru said. "The undine fell madly in love with the knight, who betrayed their love in the end. When the undine tried to return to her world, the knight killed her. He was a selfish man who wanted to have everything and destroys what he can't have. And that is just one of many."

Sousuke turned to Makoto who wore a look of fear and betrayal on his beautiful face. Even Nagisa, who is a bouncing bundle of cheerful energy, seemed afraid of him as well. Haru wore a straight, almost emotionless face, so Sousuke couldn't tell how he felt. Knights aren't meant to be feared by those who he is sworn to protect. He may still be a squire, but Sousuke knows and honors the personal code of what it means to be a knight. Not only is he a protector of the realm, but a protector of the common folk and others less fortunate than him. He is to help uphold the laws and morals of the kingdom, which did not include slaying innocents. Sousuke knew it happened, for people in power have been known to abuse their authority. Whether or not that story is true, he knows he is not that kind of knight, nor will he ever be. To see such fear in Makoto's warm green eyes pains him more than the ache in his shoulder.

Sousuke unsheathed his sword and approached the three undines, though he looks only on Makoto. He saw them tense when he came closer, and Haru's eyes began to glow blue; he was ready to stop Sousuke. When Sousuke stood in front of them, he placed the tip of his sword in the ground, lowered to one knee with his hands folded on the hilt, and bowed his head.

"I am a guardian of the realm and a protector of the innocent," Sousuke said. "I have never raised my sword to another, human or creature, with malicious intent." He lifted his eyes to look at Makoto. "I serve and protect. Not all knights are like the ones in that story, just as all undines are not like Rin."

Makoto was surprised by Sousuke's words, and he honestly did believe them. Sousuke has had many chances to harm them if he wanted to, yet he hasn't. Makoto knew the words were meant for him more than Haru and Nagisa. He smiled at Sousuke and reached out to join his hand with Sousuke's.

"I believe you," Makoto said. "We were just surprised."

"If Mako isn't worried, then I'm not either!" Nagisa said and hurried back over to Rei. "Are you a knight, too?"

"No. I'm a scholar," Rei answered. "I study and learn things about the world. A much more useful profession than a knight, I might add."

Sousuke ignored the other and stood up to sheath his sword. "Do you mind if we talk alone?" Sousuke asked Makoto. "We can take a walk." He wanted to get Makoto away from Haru.

Makoto looked at Haru who just shrugged his shoulders and batted Makoto's legs with his tail. Makoto laughed while hugging his friend, said he'll be okay, and to keep Nagisa from raiding the camp blind. Haru just looked at Sousuke, his blue eyes warning him not to try anything or there would be consequences. Sousuke gave Haru a silent nod, and it seemed like the undine understood. Makoto joined Sousuke by his side, and they strolled off into the woods, away from the others.

The woods were quiet save for some birds tweeting above. Makoto looked up at the trees to see the afternoon sun shining through, sparkling. He loved looking up at the sky, though it was better when he was floating on his back in the water. As they walked, Makoto bumped into Sousuke by mistake. Their eyes met and locked. In Sousuke's eyes, Makoto was reminded of the ocean for they were almost the same color. In the dim of the afternoon light, Sousuke's eyes looked sea-green. And, there was that scent again, pine trees and fresh water. Or rather, now that Makoto has spent a long time with Sousuke, he smelled of salt water, like Rin did whenever he came back from the ocean.

Maybe scents lingered on humans for long periods of time? Maybe Sousuke had recently been sailing on the ocean on those big human boats. Then again, Makoto's sense of smell is far greater than a human's; same as his senses of nature and the natural world. Rin always said that, if humans could see, hear, and smell the natural world around them, they wouldn't go about destroying it. Other spiritual beings, like the fae, will weep when humans chop down trees and gnomes are enraged when rocks are pulled from the earth. Makoto, while he understood why the spiritual world is upset, also understood why the humans took from the land. Humans had to live just the same as they did. Humans are weak and possess no spiritual powers. Makoto has always felt sorry for humans and pitied them. He had a feeling that, if he told all this Sousuke, the human would understand.

Sousuke cleared his throat, breaking their long stare. He turned away from Makoto, feeling a little uneasy and, dare he admit it, shy.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day," he said. "Without you, I would have died."

"You've already thanked me," Makoto said.

"But why did you come back for me? Haru and Nagisa saw what happened, and they didn't return to help me. Why did you?"

Makoto frowned a little. "Well, I hate when Rin attacks humans or when he gets angry. I know he did it to protect us, but he didn't have to bite you." Makoto placed his hand on Sousuke's wounded shoulder. "Rin's teeth hold venom that is deadly to humans but pleasurable to undines." He flushed when he said that.

"You say that like you know about it," Sousuke said, and Makoto sensed a hint of jealousy.

"I've lived with Rin for a very long time. We know these things about each other. I have never been with Rin like…like that," Makoto flushed again and took his hand away, looking up at the trees to not meet Sousuke's face. "Haru will be Rin's mate. Nagisa and I do not have mates yet. When we…" he lowered his eyes to the forest floor, staring at his bare feet. "When we move to the ocean…and Rin becomes a sea spirit or a god, and Haru becomes a sea king, Nagisa and I will have to find mates." Now he was twiddling his fingers. Why was he saying so much to Sousuke? "Or Rin will find some for us."

"Mates, huh," Sousuke crossed his arms. "So, your kind doesn't have to 'mate' with females?"

"No, we can mate with females. We can mate whomever we want." Makoto risked a glance at Sousuke, who was looking away, but there was a tint of pink on his cheeks. Makoto smiled and silently chuckled. He was glad he wasn't the only one feeling bashful.

"And that includes humans too. Right?"

Makoto was taken aback by Sousuke's question, though he should have seen it coming.

Sousuke placed his hand on his wounded shoulder and said, "I can still feel your touch on my skin. Your lips and your tongue…kissing the pain away. When it hurts, I think of your lips caressing it, and I can withstand the pain." Sousuke turned his gaze back to Makoto. "I don't know what you did, if you cast a spell on me, or did something to my body, but I have not stopped thinking about you since that day."

"I didn't put a spell on you," Makoto said. "I'm not that kind of undine."

"Maybe you did, and you just didn't realize." Sousuke pulled Makoto to him, securing the other against him by locking his arms around Makoto's waist. "I never feel this way about any other man, and I knew I just had to see you again." Makoto tried to pull away, but Sousuke held him tight. "And I know you must feel the same way, for your friends said you kept coming back here hoping to see me."

"I…I did," Makoto whispered, unable to turn away from Sousuke's hypnotizing eyes. "I kept coming back, but you weren't there."

Sousuke leaned his face in closer. "I'm here now."

"And I'm here." Makoto tilted his face up, bringing their lips closer together.

He has never kissed another male, of any type, other than Haru's cheek, and sometimes Rin's. We're they going to kiss? Makoto wanted to, and Sousuke looked like he did since he made the first move. Should he even kiss Sousuke? What will happen if he kisses this human? He is already attracted to Sousuke; his eyes, smell, and body. What will Sousuke's lips taste like? And then, he found out.

Sousuke's lips were kissing him. Makoto's back stiffened as his mind raced with a hundred thoughts about what to do. Sousuke's lips were soft, and they tasted like sea water. The sensation was strange as Makoto felt the kiss travel through every part of his body, making it warm like sunbathing on a rock. He felt his body relax into Sousuke's arms and he even leaned more into the kiss when a cry for help echoed through the trees.

"SOUSUKE!"

They broke apart at the cry of Sousuke's name, and it came again with heightened alarm.

"That's Rei!" Sousuke said and drew his sword, rushing back to the camp with Makoto behind him. When they arrived, Sousuke saw a group of roughly clad men, bandits, trying to raid the camp. Rei was trying to stop them by blocking their paths, but he couldn't do it alone. At least two bandits were in their tent. Sousuke heard Makoto call to Haru, running to join him and hiding behind the blue undine along with Nagisa.

One of the bandits approached Haru and the others, demanding that they give him the 'blue fin.' Sousuke jumped in front of the three undines and readied his sword, showing the bandit that he intended to fight should the man come closer. Two more bandits joined the first, one with a club, the other with a dagger, and the first with a hatchet. The first bandit demanded that Sousuke hand over the 'magic creature.' Sousuke dug his feet into the earth to prepare himself to shield Makoto and the others.

Sousuke felt a slender hand on his bad shoulder, and he glanced over to see Haru now standing beside him. Haru looked at Sousuke, reached out his hand, and lowered the blade. Sousuke watched, confused, as Haru moved to stand in front of him. The bandits readied their weapons as well.

Without making a single, solitary move, Haru used his powers to hypnotize the bandits in front of him. The other bandits, wondering what was going on, paused in place when the same aura of power reached their eyes. A misty blue aura began to surround Haru, and Makoto jumped up and grabbed his hand.

"Haru! No,"

Haru's aura faded.

Sousuke's jaw dropped in silent awe as he watched the bandits drop their loot and weapons, turn away, and leave the camp. Sousuke was stunned. He didn't hear Rei coming over and asking if they were all alright. He spun Haru around by the shoulders and said, "What did you do?"

"Yes, how did you manage to make them walk away like that without any violence or negotiation?" Rei asked.

Haru didn't respond to either of them. Instead, he returned to his fin and fell into Makoto's arms. Makoto lowered them both to the forest floor and cradled Haru's exhausted form in his lap. Sousuke knelt beside Makoto while Rei asked Nagisa if he was hurt.

Makoto met Sousuke's questioning gaze as he stroked Haru's hair. "Haru would have sent those humans to their deaths. They would have walked to the forest pool and willingly drown themselves. I stopped him from doing that, so he made the humans walk off in a daze. They will wander the land in a fog until the spell wears off." Makoto turned his gaze to Haru. "It weakens him to use his powers like that."

"And if you think Haru is strong, you should see Rin!" Nagisa added. "Rin can make the skies go dark and the river water to become rough and can even make waves!" Makoto, in a soft tone, told Nagisa to calm down.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Rei asked. "After the spell wears off?"

"I don't know," Said Makoto. "But I'm afraid we have to cut our visit short. We need to get Haru back in the water and back home."

Sousuke, though he didn't want Makoto to leave, understood that they needed to get Haru to safety. He offered to take Haru from Makoto, and the green undine allowed him the 'precious cargo.' When they returned to the forest pool, Makoto forced Nagisa to undress and return the clothes to Rei, promising he can wear them again next time. Rei, as promised, brought an item for Nagisa to take back with him; an empty perfume bottle. Nagisa was thrilled and hugged Rei before returning to his fin and sliding into the water.

Makoto changed as well, carefully taking Haru from Sousuke's arms and holding his friend in the water. Makoto smiled at Sousuke.

"Thank you for helping Haru,"

"You'll come back again, right?" Sousuke asked. "Rei and I will be here, and I want to see you again."

Makoto looked at Haru's sleeping form. "Not right away," he said. "Two days time we will return."

Sousuke wanted to push for sooner, but Rei jumped in with logic.

"Sousuke, it's best if we head back to your castle and regroup. We need supplies, and others will start questioning about where we've been. We can return in two days as well."

Sousuke let out a sigh but agreed with Rei. He turned back to Makoto and said, "I'll be back in two days. Don't keep me waiting. There is still a lot we have to talk about."

Makoto knew what he meant. They shared a kiss, and they wanted more.

"We do," Makoto smiled at him and wished him farewell, for now, before diving into the water with Haru and Nagisa.

Sousuke waited, hoping to see Makoto pop up from the water again, but nothing happened.

"We should pack up and go," Rei said. "It'll get dark soon, and we don't want to lose our way."

"Right. When we get back, I want you to prepare a story for a longer stay at the camp. I have to go to my family ports when we get back."

"Why the ports?" Rei asked.

"I need to obtain a lot of mackerel."

 **End Chapter 3 TBC**


	4. Seabriar Castle

*****Warnings:** None

 *****Rating** : PG

 *****Disclaimer:** I do not own Free! or any of its characters. This is for fun and nothing else. Edited with the purchased program 'Grammarly'.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

After Sousuke returned home to Seabriar castle with Rei, he was greeted by his step-mother who informed him that his father has been called away for a royal meeting at court and will be absent for a while. She needed Sousuke to take his father's position as lord of Seabriar until his return. Sousuke argued that he still had his training to focus on and he needed to go back to his camp. He asked if his grandfather could do it, but his step-mother insisted that he do it to practice being a lord. She also brought up, as always, the importance of Sousuke finding a suitable bride to be the lady of Seabriar. Sousuke didn't have the heart to tell her (yet) that there would be no 'lady' of Seabriar, that he never planned to marry, and he enjoyed the company of men. Both his father and step-mother knew this, and his father dismisses it as being young and free to explore. They both expect him to step up and take control of the castle when his father passes, and he will. But it will be on Sousuke's terms. He had a brief image of Makoto sitting beside him in the great hall as 'lady' of Seabriar, and he smiled.

Knowing there is no way out of playing lord for a week, Sousuke agreed to do it and then retreated to his room with Rei. He was already developing a plan to ensure that he sees Makoto again. In his chamber, he tells Rei to return to the forest pool for Makoto and the others. Since he cannot leave Seabriar, he tells Rei to offer the three of them to come to the castle as guests. If they agree, then Rei can bring them here, and that is what he hopes they will say. Rei's concern is running into trouble on the way back with the undines, and he has no skill in warfare to fight as Sousuke does. It annoyed him to say it, but he assured Rei that, so long as Haru was there, then he wouldn't have to worry about bandits. If they say no, then Rei is instructed to tell them of why Sousuke can't come and that they will meet again next week. Sousuke also told Rei to bring the mackerel to bribe Haru and to promise the blue undine that he can have all the fish he wants if he brings Makoto and Nagisa.

Rei still had some concerns and hesitations about bringing the three undines here.

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" Rei asked. "They have never been in a human environment before. And what will your step-mother think?"

"She can think what she wants," Sousuke said. "I want to see Makoto again, and I know he feels the same."

Rei pushed his glasses up. "I know I shouldn't speak on matters I have not yet experienced, but you do not know Makoto all that well to be bringing him to your home. What do you want to come of this? Are you looking for a relationship?"

Sousuke sat on his bed with his arms resting on his knees. "I don't know," he said. "All I know is that I want him with me. All the time."

"Hm. Are you sure it's not lust and the need to possess something exotic that has you feeling this way?" Rei asked.

Sousuke looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Rei started. "You like to fool around with other men, and you've never once talked about settling down with one. Now that we're talking about this, I've seen Makoto as you see him, and he is not the type of man you usually go after. Unless something has changed, or you have been falsely boasting about your sexual escapades?"

At that moment, Sousuke wanted to flick Rei's glasses right off his face. Before he became a squire and Rei a scholar, they had been in the same tutoring boarding school up until two years ago. During their stay, Rei was often the only boy studying while Sousuke and the others would play. Finding partners to experiment with became a frequent occurrence for them. Since they were all bunkmates, Rei had to hear them exchange stories about 'this girl' or 'that boy.' Rei wasn't wrong in his assumptions because Sousuke can see why the other would ask him such a question. To be honest, Sousuke hadn't thought about that angle; is it just lust? If it wasn't magic cast by Makoto, then is it lust? He is certain about two things; he wants Makoto by his side, and he is attracted to him. Regardless of what Rei may think, no other man that Sousuke's been with has ever lingered on his mind as Makoto does.

"I've not boasted," Sousuke said. "But I do feel differently about Makoto than I have any other men in the past. There's just something about him. I can't expect you to understand when I don't understand it either."

"I just don't want you to jump into something without thinking it all the way through. Keep in mind that it is dangerous to have the undines here. For them and us. Visiting them at the forest pool is a safer option in my opinion."

Sousuke understood Rei's concern, but it still wasn't enough to keep him from wanting Makoto to visit him here.

"Think about it," Rei started. "What if Haru becomes too exhausted and transforms into his tail in front of people? And someone like Nagisa will be in everyone's business, making it likely that he can be found out. And don't forget their skin; most of their backs and limbs have scales covering it, even in human form."

"Stop making sense," Sousuke hissed at him. "Just...give them the option to come here. If they want to come here, then so be it. If not, then I will have to see Makoto next week. If that's the case, let's hope that Rin hasn't returned by then. His arrival will make everything difficult. And you will still do this for me, right? You'll bring Makoto my message?"

Rei nodded. "I will." Despite the dangers to himself and his career, Rei had his reasons for wanting to learn more about the magical world.

"Thank you. I'm going to freshen up. I'll catch up with you later."

Sousuke used the excuse that he was too exhausted from his trip when his step-mother sent a dinner invitation. They are rarely in each other's company without his father being present. She probably wanted to discuss eligible ladies for marriage. That is a meeting he did not want to have unless his father is with him. His father is easier to persuade than his step-mother. So, he took his dinner in his room and lounged in the bath.

He kept playing the kiss over and over again in his mind. Makoto's kiss was someone of innocence which has never experienced it before, and Sousuke loved that. None of the other young men he's been with were virgins. Could it be as Rei said? It is just lust for something exotic that he may not be able to have? Makoto didn't seem to sneeze without first checking with Haru. Then again, Makoto decided to find him and save his life. So, Makoto is capable of making his own decisions.

Sousuke composed some scenarios of the situation. In a way, he can look at this as a courtship. If he wanted to court Makoto, then he would need permission from either Haru or Rin. Haru would say 'yes' only if Makoto asked him too. Like Nagisa said, he would have to win Haru's trust before he can physically approach Makoto. Sousuke couldn't deny that there is lust for the green undine, though he did not want to act on it for the sake of being Makoto's first in many ways. If he were a different man, taking advantage of an innocent as soon as the moment arose would be a top priority. To use Makoto's term of 'mating,' the world of undines seem to have the same marital dynamics as humans. Rin is the lord, Haru is the 'lady,' and Makoto and Nagisa are the children. Makoto said that Rin would find mates for them, the same as Sousuke's step-mother finding brides for him. Sousuke never gave courtship a thought until now. If it were possible, he would choose Makoto to be his mate, and spend all his days courting him.

Despite Rei pointing out that Sousuke knew little about Makoto, he felt as though he knew enough about the undine to want to be with him anyway. Saving his life put aside, Sousuke was attracted to Makoto's natural beauty, both inside and out. Everything about the undine is gentle, from his voice to his eyes to his touch. Makoto took care of both Haru and Nagisa and probably waited on Rin as well. Sousuke felt comfortable around Makoto and wanted to experience life with him as Haru and Nagisa do. Makoto will make a perfect 'mate' for anyone, male or female, human or undine. He would be an ideal bride if he were a human woman, and there would be no question from his step-mother about Sousuke's choice. Makoto is a noble since his leader is a river guardian soon to be a god.

"But I want him to be with me, and only me."

* * *

Makoto checked on Haru's sleeping form for the hundredth time until Nagisa insisted that he sit down and relax. They both knew that Haru would recover after he rests, but Makoto was still concerned. He knew it was silly to be worried, but he couldn't help it. It's who he is. Haru needs someone watching over him to make sure he eats properly and takes care of himself. And Haru, in return, also takes care of him.

He sat down at the table with Nagisa who was studying the empty bottles that Rei had given him.

"I can't wait to see them again!" Nagisa said. "I want to get more gifts from Rei! You can't wait to go back either, can you?"

Makoto smiled at him. "Yes, I do want to see Sousuke again."

"Ha! You're blushing!" Nagisa teased. "I know he kissed you! Just admit it!"

Makoto turned bright red. "You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do! You never get this embarrassed when Rin and I tease you! So I know something happened when you two walked off!" He winked at Makoto and dropped his voice. "It's okay if it was more than just a kiss! I won't tell."

"That's all it was! Just a kiss! Nagisa, sometimes you are pure evil!"

Nagisa hummed happily, knowing that he would finally get Makoto to admit it. "You must really like Sousuke if you let him kiss you. You've never kissed anyone before, so Sousuke is your first kiss! That's so romantic!"

Makoto couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and how warm Sousuke's lips were. He wanted to be closer to Sousuke and would have let the human go a little further if they hadn't been interrupted. If Rin knew, he'd be furious. When Rin's sister kissed a male undine in the ocean, Rin had chased him off with snapping jaws. Rin did the same for Nagisa when he was caught kissing a male. At least they kissed other undines; Makoto kissed a human.

"Nagisa, do you think I'm doing the right thing by going back to see Sousuke?"

"Hm? What do you mean? Are you worried about Rin finding out?"

"Well, yes, that is part of it," Makoto said. "But it's dangerous to fall in love with a human, right?"

Nagisa gasped, then grinned. "I knew it! I knew it all along!"

Makoto slapped his hands to his face to hide his burning face. "Nagisa! Please stop," he whined. "That's not all I'm worried about." He said and peeked through his fingers at Nagisa. "You're the only one I can talk to about this. I don't want Haru to know." Nagisa leaned forward along the stone table, all ears. "I'm confused about my feelings," Makoto whispered to him. "I wonder if I'm making myself feel something for Sousuke because I know that Haru will be with Rin one day and I'll be alone then. What do you think?"

Nagisa sat back and thought for a moment, tapping his lip. Makoto sat patiently, waiting. Anybody's idea or opinion will be much appreciated.

"That may be a part of it," Nagisa started. "But I think you just got lucky with finding Sousuke before Haru and Rin get together. I think, if all this happened after Rin and Haru became mates, then it might be you just trying to find a substitute for Haru. But you feel this way for Sousuke even though you still have Haru, and Rin isn't becoming a god anytime soon. I think you're looking too deep into this."

Makoto smiled as he took in Nagisa's words. "You think so?"

"I do," Nagisa swam over to hug Makoto. "I'm very happy for you, Makoto! You deserve all the romantic love more than any of us!"

Makoto hugged him back. He felt a little more relaxed now that he has shared his fears with someone.

"You have my support," Nagisa said. "I'll help you battle Haru and Rin if we need to."

Makoto let out a laugh. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Thank you for hearing me out, Nagisa. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all, Mako! I'm your friend, and we look out for one another, right?"

"Right!"

* * *

When the second day came, and Haru was well again, the three made their way back to the bank. Neither Sousuke nor Rei were there, so they waited. By early afternoon, only Rei had appeared. He said he had a message from Sousuke. Rei told them about the situation and offered Sousuke's invitation to spend a day or two at Seabriar castle. Nagisa, of course, was ecstatic and ready to go, but Haru's call of his name stopped him.

"We have never been amongst so many humans before," Haru said. "It may not be safe for us."

"Sousuke is the lord of the castle right now," Rei said. "That makes him the, well, for you to understand it, a lord is what Rin is to your team. Sousuke makes all the rules and decisions, and I'll be there too, so you won't have anything to fear. So long as you stay dressed and hide your scales."

Makoto wanted to see Sousuke and where the human lived, but what Haru said had made sense. They don't understand human culture, nor have they lived among them. Makoto will feel safe so long as Sousuke is with him, and if Sousuke is the leader, then they should all be safe. It is worth exploring, and it would be more interesting than the bottom of the river. But leaving the forest pool is a risk within itself. Makoto knows he's afraid of the ocean, having already been there, but will he be frightened of the human world as well? Maybe he will like the human world more than the sea. Despite these fears, Makoto is sure about one thing; he wants to be near Sousuke.

"It's worth visiting, I think," Makoto said to Haru. "Sousuke and Rei will be there, so we'll be okay."

Haru didn't look convinced.

"Sousuke's castle is near an ocean port," Rei said. "He told me to let you know that he has crates of mackerel that you are welcome to."

Makoto turned to smile at Haru only to find that he was gone. Makoto looked around, and Haru was already standing on the bank. Rei had said the magic word apparently. Makoto laughed and followed after Nagisa. Rei opened his bag to hand them all sets of clothes. Makoto helped Haru to dress first before dressing himself. He had never seen Haru in clothing before, and he clapped his hands at how adorable his friend looked. Haru looked himself over, frowning at the material covering his body. Makoto told him he looked terrific.

"Is everyone ready?" Rei asked.

"Yes! Let's go! Let's go!" Before Nagisa could dash away, Rei grabbed him by the back of the tunic.

"Hold it," Rei said. "I should go over a few things with all of you first. The obvious is, of course, not to transform in front of others unless behind closed doors with either myself or Sousuke with you. Second, try to blend in with the servants and visitors at the castle. Speak very little to them. Third, it's best not to wander around by yourselves or with each other unless myself and Sousuke are with you. This particular rule is for your safety. Fourth, any concerns or questions you may have, please speak to myself or Sousuke before doing or saying anything that may cause an issue. And finally, your origin story. This is what you say to anyone who may ask. You three come from the neighboring city of Iwatobi. You escaped the plague that recently went through thereby living in the woods. Sousuke found you three and offered you a place to live in his castle as servants, and I was sent to fetch you. Any questions?"

Rei sighed when three pairs of eyes were silently staring at him. He pushed up his glasses and said, "I'll explain more along the way. Please follow me."

* * *

Sousuke looked for them from his chamber balcony, hoping Rei would return with them before the storm came. He glanced over towards the sea, watching the port ships rocking with the waves that steadily started to get bigger. The clouds in the distance are blackening and rolling over each other. It was going to be a massive storm.

Every time he saw movement, it turned out to be the guests arriving and not Makoto. His step-mother decided to throw a little feast for the neighboring lords, without Sousuke's consent, when Rei is supposed to be coming with the undines. He might try to hide the three in the stables until everyone left, but with this approaching storm, no one will be leaving tonight. Rei may have already taken shelter with Makoto and the others. The last thing Sousuke wanted to do is spend time at a party where his step-mother will probably start introducing him to young women. His only focus is seeing Makoto again.

He was in luck! From out of the woods he saw four figures coming down the path to the castle. He knew it was Rei by his strange mop of indigo hair. All the undines were with him. Sousuke could tell they were all there by Nagisa skipping in front of them and Makoto walking beside Haru. He instructed Rei to bring them to the back entrance next to the stables, so he hurried down to wait for them there. He couldn't wait to have Makoto beside him again. A part of him even wanted to show Makoto off at the feast, but that would upset his step-mother, and it would be too much too fast. Not to mention it would send every tongue in the kingdom wagging to know that the Young Master of Seabriar is flaunting a mysterious male. He didn't care, but it was not the right time.

Sousuke stood in the open doorway, watching as they came into view. His focus was on Makoto, and the second their eyes locked, Makoto smiled. Sousuke thought he would melt from just that tender smile alone. The wind started to kick up, and Sousuke ushered them all inside.

"I'm glad you all could come," Sousuke said. "Welcome to Seabriar Castle." He gave a polite nobleman's bow to them. It made Nagisa giggle, which Sousuke ignored.

"You live very close to the sea," Makoto said.

"Yes. My family owns one of the biggest ports in the kingdom. I can see the ocean from my chambers."

"I'm hungry," Haru stated, flatly.

"I want to see the castle!" Nagisa said, tugging on Rei's sleeve. Rei told him to calm down.

"Rei, why don't you show Nagisa around? I'll take Makoto and Haru up to my chambers, where I will take an early dinner before the party."

"Party?" Nagisa grinned. "There's a party here?"

Makoto placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "I'm sure it's not the same type of party we went to in the ocean," he said.

"I have to be present for tonight's feast," Sousuke said. "You're all welcome to join me as my guests."

Makoto smiled at him and said, "Let's feed Haru first, and then we'll talk about the party."

"Come on, Rei! Show me the castle!"

Rei tried to protest as Nagisa dragged him away as if the undine already knew where to go. Sousuke watched them leave then turned his attention to Makoto and Haru. He brought them to the kitchen where the cooks and servants were rushing with preparing dinner for the feast. They barely noticed, or cared, who was with Sousuke. Sousuke asked Haru how he wanted the mackerel, cooked or raw. Haru answered raw, and Sousuke figured as much. He took the small crate of mackerel, and they left the kitchen without anyone questioning them. Throughout the castle, servants were hurrying to prepare, once again not taking notice of the two with Sousuke. Some quietly greeted Sousuke as 'Young Master' as they passed.

Makoto held on to Haru's hand while walking through the castle. He found these human castles to be dull, dark, and boring. The palaces in the ocean were full of light and colors, and swimming with life. This castle is cold too. Makoto imagined that this must be what the dungeons beneath the sea palaces looked like, dark and cold. He walked closer to Haru.

"This is my chamber," Sousuke said, opening the door to his room. "You can go in."

Makoto stepped inside, bringing Haru with him, and looked around. Sousuke's room was warmer than the rest of the castle thanks to the fire burning in the hearth. There was a large four post canopy bed, lots of wooden furniture, and soft things on the floor. Makoto reached down to touch them, marveling at the smooth texture and design.

"Carpets," Sousuke said. "So your feet don't get cold on the stone floor, and it brightens up the place a bit." He placed the small crate on the table and told Haru to help himself.

Haru took a seat, and Makoto rushed over, opening the crate for him. Sousuke's eyebrow twitched when he watched Haru swallow a mackerel whole. Makoto did the same. Sousuke's thoughts turned sexual for a moment while witnessing Makoto swallow the fish. It was chased away as quickly as it came when Haru turned to look at him with a fish tail sticking out of his mouth. He slurped it in and swallowed. The sight made Sousuke feel a little queasy. He wondered if they could do the same with larger fish. These mackerels were small. Haru and Makoto kept eating. They looked and sounded like humans, but watching them eat reminded Sousuke that they are undines.

"Don't eat in front of anyone other than Rei or myself," Sousuke said.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"Your eating habits are...very different from a human. It will give you away as being different and arouse suspicion."

"We are different," Haru said.

"I understand that. We usually cook fish first, then eat it in pieces. We can't swallow it whole like you're doing. If you choose to come to the feast, you will see how humans eat."

Makoto apologized, and Sousuke told him that he had nothing to be sorry about. He said that, after they were finished eating, he would show them where they can sleep until it's time to return to the forest pool. Makoto left Haru to eat and joined Sousuke's side, saying that he would like to see where they can sleep. Sousuke was thrilled! He showed Makoto the door that connected his room to a personal servant's room. Sousuke never wanted a groom and his father never pushed him to have one. He counted it as a guest chamber more than a servant's quarter. He explained it to Makoto who understood, saying that the nobles in the ocean do the same thing.

"You can look around," Sousuke told him. "I'm sure you've never slept in a human bed before?"

Makoto shook his head and went over to the bed, placing his hands on the surface and watching them sink into softness. Its texture was much softer than a sea sponge! Makoto leaped onto it and laid back, settling into the white sheets. The pillow was so plush! And it smelled nice too! The large seashell bed could not compare.

"I take it you like the bed?" Sousuke asked.

"It's so soft! I love it!"

"That's a servant's bed, so it is lower quality than mine. You should feel my bed; it's much softer."

They both blushed and looked away at the mention of Sousuke's bed.

"Um, let me know if you or the others need anything to make yourselves more comfortable while you're here," Sousuke said and changed the topic. "Would you like to see the view? A storm is approaching, but the view is still a sight to see."

"Okay."

Makoto got off the bed and followed Sousuke to another door in the main chamber that led out to a small balcony. Makoto stole a glance at Haru, who was still eating and staring at the wall ahead. Sousuke pointed towards the sea, and Makoto gasped at the sight of seeing the ocean from up high. The horizon, though darkened with dense clouds, stretched on for eternity. The waves rocked the boats anchored at the port. They were smaller than the ships Makoto has seen out in the ocean. The air smelled like the sea, so that must be where Sousuke got his saltwater smell.

"I used to go down to the shore with my father when I was a little boy," Sousuke said. "I also used to watch my father board the fishing boats from this room. We used to swim in the ocean a lot, but I've been busy with my knighthood training, so I don't get to do it very often anymore. And he's gotten too old to swim in the ocean, or so he claims. I just like to stare at the sea like this. It's relaxing." Sousuke felt like he was babbling. He didn't quite know what else to say that wasn't 'stay here with me as my mate.'

Makoto moved to stand closer to Sousuke. "Where is your father?"

"He's on a trip right now, which is why I couldn't come to see you at the forest pool. My step-mother needed me here."

"Step-mother? Is that what you call mothers here?"

Sousuke looked at him and said, "No. That's what we call a woman who marries a man with children. I never knew my birth mother. She died very shortly after I was born. My father won't talk about her because it saddens him to do so. Sometimes I'd see him standing on the shore, staring out at the ocean. I think it gives him some peace because he used to tell me that my mother loved the ocean, which is why I enjoy the water and swimming so much. She did too. In the end, he married another woman that is his wife, but she did not give birth to me, so she is my step-mother."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry about your birth mother."

"It is what is it. Try not to be concerned when you see me interact with my step-mother. She'll tolerate me because she has to, but she doesn't like me. Father says I look so much like my birth mother that I think it makes her jealous, and I don't do anything to make her like me, either." Sousuke said, turning back to the sea. The clouds were coming closer. He noticed Makoto's woeful, adorable face and Sousuke didn't want to see anything but a smile on those perfect lips. It is best to change topics. "What about your family? Are undines born or created?"

"Born," Makoto answered. "We're born alive like whales and dolphins and are raised by parents until we find a team. My parents live in the ocean, but I don't visit them very often, if ever. Once an undine finds a team or a mate, they make and belong to new families."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you live in the rivers and not the ocean?"

Makoto let out a nervous laugh. "Well...the ocean is a little...scary for me. Where I grew up, it was quiet, much like the forest pool and rivers. I met Haru one day, and we became close friends, then we found Rin and then Nagisa. Rin was already the guardian of our river, so we moved to live with him as a team. I find the forest pool and rivers quieter than the ocean. The ocean is too big for me."

"But will you be okay living there when Rin takes you?"

Makoto looked out at the ocean. "I'm not sure," he said. "I don't have to stay with my team, but I would hate to leave them." He let out a sigh. "I don't know. I'm trying not to think about that until the time comes."

"You're welcome to stay here," Sousuke said without thinking. "You can go back and forth from the castle to the pool." He couldn't stop himself from talking. This is a perfect opportunity to plant the seed in Makoto's head to remain with him. "The ocean is right here as well, so you can visit Haru and the others whenever you want."

Makoto stared at him, a little shocked. "Why do you...want me to stay so badly?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Makoto knew the answer, but he couldn't speak. He stared at Sousuke's handsome form outlined by the darkening clouds. The teal eyes appear brighter, yet they shined with a light that gave no light. Sousuke had a power about him even though he is a human. Makoto can feel it. A distant rumble of thunder broke Makoto's trance. He let out a whimper.

"What's wrong?" Sousuke asked.

"Thunder makes me uneasy,"

"Then let's go back inside." Sousuke led Makoto inside and closed the door behind them. "If you're cold, you can stand by the fire."

"No, I'm alright." Makoto noticed that Haru was not at the table and he gasped. "Haru?!" He looked around the room then relaxed when he saw Haru's form cuddled up in Sousuke's bed. "Oh, he's sleeping," Makoto smiled. "He sleeps easier when he has a full belly."

Sousuke looked at the empty crate with a slight frown, then looked at the sleeping form in his bed. The wrong undine was in his bed. Now that Haru was out of the picture for a bit, he can spend private time with Makoto. Just as he approached Makoto, the door to his chambers burst open, and Nagisa rushed in with Rei behind him. The quiet moment is ruined. Sousuke pondered the notion of demanding that they all leave him and Makoto alone.

"Your home is so nice, Sousuke!" Nagisa said. "And this is your room? It's so big!"

Makoto quickly shushed Nagisa, telling him that Haru is asleep. Nagisa brought his voice down to a reasonable level.

"Rei said he's taking me to the party!" Nagisa told Makoto.

"What? I didn't say I would do that." Rei said.

"Nagisa," Makoto started. "I think we should just rest for tonight. There are too many humans at this party. We can stay in Sousuke's room."

Nagisa started to sniffle and whimper. "But...but...why can't we have a little bit of fun, Mako? I'm tired of always being stuck in the lair! I want to go to a party! Please?"

Makoto looked at Sousuke who said that they were all welcomed to come as his guests, but that they had to stay with either him or Rei. Nagisa puffed out his cheeks at the rule, but he gave his consent because it's still a party.

"Rei, you can be Nagisa's chaperone for the party," Sousuke said. "I'll take Makoto and Haru."

"What? Why me?" Rei asked. "What if word gets back to the abbey about this? I'm not supposed to socialize with-"

Sousuke glared at him. "Nothing is going to happen. Your father is a Duke who pays a lot of money to the abbey, and you're chaperoning my guest on my request. You don't have to worry about losing your place at the abbey, okay?" He didn't want Rei to know the truth about the abbeys, that they care more for money than his scholarly career.

Nagisa bounced over to Rei and took his arm. "We'll have fun, Rei! Don't look so glum! We'll eat and dance and have lots of fun!"

Sousuke saw the look of unease on Rei's face. "Rei, why don't you tell Nagisa about the abbey and what you do there. They need to understand us as much as we want to understand them."

Rei gave a nod. "Yes, of course. That will clear things up." He cleared his throat.

"I would like to hear about the abbey too, Rei." Makoto sat with a smile on the bed where Haru is still sleeping.

Sousuke wanted to push Haru out of the bed so he can be with Makoto. He wanted Haru gone.

"Right, well, to put it plainly," Rei started while politely trying to pry his arm out of Nagisa's hold. "The abbey is building run by monks of a holy order. This particular abbey has a vast library and an excellent scholar program where I spend most of my time studying everything from law to astrology. For me to remain there, in good standing, I have to follow a strict guideline of rules."

"It means he can't do a lot of fun things," Sousuke added when he saw Nagisa and Makoto's confused looks. "Like go to a party or spend alone time with a man or a woman, which is what he's most concerned about."

Nagisa looked up at Rei. "I don't understand?"

Makoto got up to save Rei from Nagisa by carefully pulling Nagisa away. "Nagisa," Makoto straightens out the tunic tie when he saw it was lopsided. "We all know you like to hug and hold hands and link arms, but you shouldn't do those things with Rei. He can get in trouble. Remember what happened to that boy undine you let kiss you?"

Nagisa giggled. "Rin almost bit his tail off!"

"Well, I don't think humans bite each other like that, but Rei can get in the same type of trouble, so please have control of yourself. Hug Haru or me if you feel the need, okay? Let's not get Sousuke or Rei in trouble while we're here. They have been very kind to us."

"But why can't he have fun?" Nagisa asked, looking from Rei to Makoto.

"Think of Rei's abbey as the Water Temple in the ocean. Remember when we went to see it? The undines there remain pure in body and mind while praying for the oceans' safety? Rei and his abbey are like the Water Temple undines. Understand?"

"Okay, I get it," Nagisa turned back to Rei and winked at him. "I'll only do that stuff when no one is around!"

Rei had to remove his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying not to look so embarrassed though he felt his face growing warm. "I know what you're thinking, Sousuke," Rei said. "Don't say a word."

Sousuke just smirked.

 **End Chapter 4 TBC**


	5. Wine and Dancing

*****Warnings:** Sensual Yaoi

 *****Rating** : PG-13-R (mild)

 *****Disclaimer** : I do not own Free! or the characters. This story is for fun. No money is being made off of this fanfiction.

 *****Notes** : Edited with the purchased program 'Grammarly'. Also edited for **Fanfiction**. When I get the invite for **Archive Of Our Own** next week, things will change.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Makoto isn't comfortable.

He entered the great hall with Sousuke, followed by the others, and announced as guests. Makoto never expected to be the center of attention, but the moment Sousuke introduced him as a guest, all eyes in the room landed on him. At least, that's what he saw. Makoto knew these humans were looking at Haru and Nagisa as well. There was a mix of males and females, but no children. The humans returned to their merriment at Sousuke's command.

The table stretched long and faced the party, slightly raised upon a dais. A black carpet lay covering the dais on which the table stood, and Sousuke showed them to their seats. Makoto took his place next to Sousuke, who sat in the middle, with Haru on Makoto's right and Nagisa at the end with Rei. Makoto felt a pair of cold eyes on him and looked past Sousuke to notice a middle-aged woman, with long brown hair done up and beautifully dressed, looking at him with suspicion. If seated at this table, then she must be a female of great importance. Makoto guessed that she is Sousuke's step-mother. He managed a friendly smile at her and bowed his head politely. She snuffed him, turning back to her plate of food.

Makoto let it go and looked out at the party. The humans, dressed in clothing made of poofy sleeves and long gowns, mingled amongst one another. The colors of the clothing looked like a rainbow mingling upon the earth's floor. It's a refreshing contrast to the usual dark tones of the castle. Females all wore headdresses with designs of pearls or beads, much like the ladies in the ocean palace. Males dressed like Sousuke with a vest of some color or pattern and a shirt underneath finished with matching pants. These guests, Makoto assumed, are people of high society. Sousuke is a lord, after all. Makoto felt underdressed for this occasion, and he noticed more humans were looking at them. He kept wearing a smile whenever he caught the eye of a human, and a male would nod and a female would curtsy. Makoto flushed at little at these gestures. He was no grand noble like Sousuke, or Rin, or Haru. These worlds may be different, but one thing remains the same; there's always someone higher than you.

Makoto turned to Sousuke to ask him a question about humans when he picked up a strange, sour smell coming from Sousuke's cup. Curious, Makoto tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you drinking?" Makoto asked.

"Wine," Sousuke answered. "Would you like to try it? I doubt you will like it." Sousuke held his cup out to Makoto, and he took it. Makoto looked at the dark, almost blood red liquid that smelled of rotten fruit. His nose wrinkled at the smell. Now that he knew what the smell was, he knew that this wine is what all the humans are drinking in their cups. If so many humans like it, then it can't be all bad, right? Makoto thanked Sousuke for the wine, brought the cup to his lips, and took a sip.

Instantly, he tightened his lips at the bitter flavor and felt his body shudder with disgust. Wearing a crooked smile, he handed the cup back to Sousuke, apologizing for not liking it. Sousuke wore a humorous smile and replied that he didn't have to like it and is not offended. Makoto saw that Haru took a cup of wine offered by a servant, but he didn't care for the taste either. Only Nagisa appeared to like it, and the smaller undine gulped the contents of the cup and asked for more. Rei quickly covered the top of the cup with his hand, preventing the servant from pouring more wine. Makoto couldn't hear what Rei whispered, but it couldn't be what Nagisa wanted to hear because of the act of those puffy cheeks; his 'blowfish-like' action to show his displeasure at being told 'no.'

A little time passed, and the food was being brought out to place on tables. The humans flocked to different tables for the food. Makoto and Haru decided that they were not going to eat at the feast since they already had mackerel in Sousuke's room. Makoto knew that Nagisa was hungry, but before Nagisa could reach for anything like meat, Rei substituted an apple for him instead. Nagisa loved the fruit, so Rei had the servant bring a more extensive variety. Makoto sighed in relief. Nagisa is eating regularly, like a human, and won't give them away.

"How do you like the feast?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto smiled at him. "It's very festive. The guests appear to be having a lot of fun." Music from the bards began to play, and Makoto watched the humans pair off, male to female, and start to dance. "Are you going to dance too, Sousuke?"

"No, I don't dance," Sousuke said with a frown. "I've learned to dance, though. It's part of being a lord and a knight, but I don't like it. At all. I rather swim."

Makoto laughed. "I agree with you there! I wouldn't know the first thing about dancing on-" he leaned in to whisper the rest. "On my human feet."

"Well, you don't have to dance if you don't want to," Sousuke said, looking out at the crowd. "Although, it looks like Nagisa is going to."

Makoto gasped as Nagisa raced out into the crowd to join in the dancing. Nagisa stood out from all the others because of his golden hair, and he was noticed by many. He also appeared to be the youngest of the guests. Makoto wondered if he should go and retrieve Nagisa, but his friend was having too much fun dancing to the music. So long as Makoto kept a careful eye on him, nothing out of the ordinary should happen.

Sousuke had different thoughts. He kept a careful eye on the pink undine, waiting for Nagisa to expose his scales or tail, or anything to give himself away as being not human. Nagisa was not following along with the tune like the others. Instead, he danced for himself. Soon enough, the crowd of dancers parted from the center of the floor to watch Nagisa dance. His lithe, agile body spun, twirled, and gyrated like a harem dancer from the Southern kingdom. Sousuke noticed the guests hypnotized by Nagisa's movements, his lyrical laughter, and the expression of pure happiness and bliss on his youthful face. Sousuke also saw the lustful, wanton looks of the men as they kept their eyes glued to Nagisa.

'This is bad,' Sousuke thought. The last thing he needed right now is for the lords of the land to start fighting one another like alpha wolves wanting to claim the omega. It would be a nice story to tell his father when he returned; the lords of the lands have declared war on each others' houses to see who will obtain the pretty little pink eyed nymph he had as a guest. Sousuke had to admit, Nagisa is a stunning sight to watch, though the dancing did not have the same effect on him like it did the other men. He should stop Nagisa himself rather than let Makoto or Haru go out there to fetch the blonde. Instead, Rei came to the rescue. 'Oh, boy.' He quickly downed the rest of his wine.

Nagisa didn't notice the looks of desire or admiration on the faces of the humans as he danced. When he saw Rei come over, he pulled the other into his dance, taking the soft hands in his own and spinning them together. Nagisa thought for sure that Rei would scold him, tell him to stop and return to the table, but the blue-haired human did nothing of the sort. Rei was watching him with the same eyes as the male undine in the ocean that time. Nagisa danced in a circle around Rei, leaving light touches with his hands or rolling his entire body against the others'. A hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder followed by another. Nagisa looked up to see Makoto's concerned green eyes and a worried frown.

"Nagisa, it's time to return to the table!"

"What? Why? I'm just dancing," Nagisa said.

Rei, broken from the trance, said "Get him off this floor," in a husky voice very much unlike him while storming back to the table.

Nagisa blinked in confusion. "What did I do wrong?"

Makoto sighed. "Nothing, Nagisa. You did nothing wrong."

Nagisa let Makoto take his hand and bring him back to the dais. "Then why is Rei so mad?"

"Let's not worry about it right now." Makoto kept Nagisa from sitting beside Rei, gently urging Haru to sit there instead. Makoto returned to his seat beside Sousuke and kept Nagisa next to him. "Don't be sad, Nagisa."

Sousuke leaned around Makoto to get Nagisa's attention. He saw no reason to lie to Nagisa about what happened. If Nagisa is aware, then it won't happen again. "Everyone in this room was staring at you, and not in a good way." He said. "Even I was taken in, and Rei," He glanced over at Rei who was taking one too many sips of the wine. "Rei went to help you."

Nagisa folded his hands in his lap, and his shoulders drooped. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"We know," Makoto put his arm around Nagisa and pulled his sad friend against him. "No one is blaming you, Nagisa, okay?"

Haru, who has been quiet the entire night, leaned over to Nagisa and said, "We know what your power is now," he whispered. "No more dancing tonight."

"Sousuke," his step-mother's call of his name had him turning to speak to her. "You have very odd guests. Where did you say you found them again?"

"They escaped the plague by living in the woods. I thought they could use a break from the forest and stay here with us for a little while. They've been through a lot, so let them be." He could see his step-mother was not convinced, but she said nothing more about it and returned to her meal. Sousuke knew she would approach him about it at a later time.

And then, the part he's been dreading happened. Fathers or mothers were approaching him with their eligible daughters, ranging in ages sixteen to twenty. He found that he just could not make himself smile as they greeted him and introduced the daughters. He couldn't blame the girls; they didn't like being paraded around like prized horses sold to the highest bidder. Sousuke didn't want marriage or a bride; he wanted a groom and it would be Makoto. His step-mother kept hissing in his ear to be more approachable and attempt to look interested. Sousuke ignored her. His only thought is what Makoto must think right now, and how the undine must feel watching these women paraded in front of him. Sousuke slipped his hand under the table to grasp Makoto's and squeezed it. Makoto squeezed back. With the introductions finished, Sousuke slumped in his chair. He was ready to be through with this night.

"Hey," Haru tossed a grape at Sousuke. "Something's wrong with Rei."

Sousuke looked down at Rei who's form is slumped over the table. "Oh, boy." He stood up from the table and first turned to his step-mother. "I'm retiring for the night with our guests." Before she could protest, Sousuke told everyone to continue enjoying themselves. He went down the table to gather Rei's passed out body in his arms and beckoned the undines to follow him. Sousuke knew all the guests were watching him leave with the three 'strangers,' and no doubt the rumors will start to spread. Once away from the great hall, Sousuke let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with Rei?" Makoto asked, walking beside Sousuke and looking concerned.

"He's drunk," Sousuke replied. "Too much wine does that to a person. He has to sleep it off, and tomorrow he will wake up with a headache and likely will be cranky."

"But he's not in any danger?" Makoto asked.

"No. Being drunk is very common among humans. We'll leave him in his guest room."

Nagisa tugged gently on Sousuke's sleeve. "Is he drunk because I made him mad?" Sousuke said he wasn't sure. "I'll stay with him then." Nagisa offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sousuke said as they reached Rei's guest chamber. Makoto opened the door for them. "Rei won't like waking up to you next to him right now."

"But-" Instead of Makoto interrupting Nagisa, it was Haru.

"Nagisa, I'll explain it better to you later. It's been a long night."

Makoto helped Sousuke remove Rei's boots and cover up the snoring form of their friend.

"Let's go back to my chambers," Sousuke ushered them out of Rei's room, and they returned to his.

To Sousuke's delight, Haru said he would take Nagisa into the guest room, leaving Makoto alone with him. When Haru closed the door behind him, and they were alone, Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and pulled the other against him. The continuation of thunder outside had Makoto pressing closer to him. Sousuke buried his nose in Makoto's hair, taking in the gentle smell of fresh water and earth. It was a homely, relaxing scent that Sousuke couldn't get enough of, and it only intensified as he let his lips travel down the length of Makoto's neck. Perhaps he has had a little too much wine as well, for his senses of Makoto became heightened. The undine did not push him away, only let out little gasps as Sousuke nipped at the sensitive spot behind Makoto's ear.

"Sousuke," Makoto breathed his name. "Stop. Haru or Nagisa-"

"I'll blow out many of the candles," Sousuke answered quickly. "They won't be able to see."

"I'm not ready for us to go so…so far."

"We won't," Sousuke answered, hating to pull away from Makoto but he had to blow out the candles. He left just the fire in the hearth. It wasn't burning bright, so the room stayed dimly lit. Satisfied with the atmosphere, Sousuke returned to Makoto, ushering the other over to the bed. "I just want you in my bed, beside me, and I know you want that too."

Makoto jumped at a loud rumble of thunder and a flash of blue from the windows. In the shuttering flash, Sousuke could see the flush across Makoto's nose. He let out a low growl as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's body and pushed the other onto the bed. Together they shifted their forms to reach the pillows, Makoto beneath him and Sousuke on top. He whispered to Makoto to remove the top, and his blood raced when Makoto obeyed. Sousuke knew the undines did not like to wear clothes, and if he had his way, he would allow Makoto to be naked all the time.

To his surprise, Makoto tugged at the doublet and shirt he was wearing. Sousuke took it as a signal that his little undine wanted his chest exposed as well. Sousuke obeyed, and with a flash of lightning, his torso was bare. He stood on his knees, straddling Makoto, while the tender hands explored his skin. Makoto suddenly took his hand away, as if touching Sousuke's skin burned him. Doubts. Sousuke snatched Makoto's hand and brought it back to his chest.

"Don't. It's just us here. Block out everyone else, and just be here with me, in this bed. Leave the outside world where it belongs."

Makoto swore he saw Sousuke's teal eyes flash with a glow, but he dismissed it as a reflection of the lightning outside. It was strange, being with another male that wasn't Haru, and the feeling is different; exciting and fresh. He held Sousuke's large form in his embrace when the human pressed all weight down upon him. They fit perfectly in each other's arms. Makoto wanted to stay in Sousuke's embrace forever. On their own accord, Makoto's lips kissed at the scar on Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke moaned, and Makoto let out a gasp when his legs were forced apart by Sousuke's hips pressing against his groin.

The heat of their lower bodies had a new flush staining Makoto's cheeks, and as much as he liked the feel of Sousuke's arousal, he couldn't let it go any further. While stroking the sharp shoulder blades, Makoto made his legs melt together to become his undine tail. This action prevented Sousuke's human erection from getting too far. Makoto wouldn't have protested, but with Haru and Nagisa in the next room, it just wasn't appropriate.

"Nice try, but I like your tail, too," Sousuke said, lowering his lips from Makoto's neck to kiss at the moss green scales.

Sousuke nipped at the scales when Makoto released a gasp of pleasure. He let his tongue lick and lap all along the scales, only stopping at the tip of the caudal fin. The bottom fin fanned out, slightly transparent, and Sousuke can see his fingers through the silken green skin. He felt Makoto pull the caudal fin away, but it caressed his face with tender, almost tickling touches.

Sousuke wanted him, more than before, and he felt such a wave of possession take control that his only thought is defeating Rin so that he can leave with the spoils of victory; and those spoils are Makoto. He brought his body back up the length of Makoto's to bring the undine's soft lips into a searing kiss. Makoto moaned into his mouth, cupping Sousuke's face with webbed hands. The unique, sensual feeling caused Sousuke's lust to burn like a fire in his blood.

"I want you," Sousuke whispered against Makoto's lips when they pulled apart.

"Not yet," Makoto whispered back, leaning up to kiss Sousuke's cheek. "Rin will kill you,"

"I can fight him," Sousuke stated, kissing little nips on Makoto's neck.

Makoto moaned, sliding his bottom fin along Sousuke's left side.

"You can't fight a god," Makoto whispered.

"He's not a god yet," Sousuke countered.

"Please, Sousuke, no violence," Makoto cupped Sousuke's face in his webbed hands to make the human look at him. "I love Rin. I love Haru, and I love Nagisa."

Sousuke, now frowning, looked down at undine beneath him. "What do you feel for me?" He asked. "Do you love me?"

"What I feel for you is unlike anything I've felt for another being," Makoto answered. "I don't want to make any promises yet. But know this, Lord Sousuke," Makoto smiled and slipped his tongue out to lick at Sousuke's lips. "My body wants to know no other than yours."

Sousuke brought their lips into another deep kiss. "If I have to fight Rin for the right to mate with you, I will."

Makoto gave a lopsided smile. "It won't come to that." A loud crash of lightning startled Makoto, and he flung himself against Sousuke's muscular form, burying his face in Sousuke's neck.

"Stay with me like this," Sousuke whispered, holding Makoto close. "I'll keep you safe from the storm."

"But Haru might need me-" Sousuke cut him off.

"Let him stay with Nagisa," Sousuke lifted himself on his forearm to look down at Matoko. "Hey, Haru is to be Rin's mate eventually, right?" Makoto nodded. "Does he sleep with Rin?" Makoto flushed a bit but nodded again. "So, why can't you sleep with someone else that is not Haru?"

"It's not that I can't," Makoto said. "It's just that I haven't slept beside anyone other than Haru or Nagisa."

Sousuke was silent for a moment, and then said, "Do you want to share my bed tonight? Just sleeping, nothing more. Just like this."

"Yes, I do," Makoto said. "But can I check on Haru and Nagisa first?"

Sousuke gave a little grunt and flopped onto his back. Throwing an arm over his eyes, he said, "Go ahead." He knew Makoto need reassurance and permission from Haru before he can make his own decision. Sousuke wished the undine was confident enough in himself to make his own decisions without seeking Haru's approval first. All Sousuke needs is to get Makoto all to himself for a few days, away from Haru, so he can help Makoto come out of his shell. Seashell, maybe. Sousuke smiled at his little joke. He felt Makoto's weight leave the bed and watched the pert little green scaled ass turn into a human one and walk to the guest door. Sousuke pulled the pillow over his face.

Makoto peeked around the door towards the bed where he found Haru sitting up and Nagisa asleep. Haru looked at him with a raised brow as he entered the room. There is no candle lit, but undines can see well in the dark. Makoto went over to the bed to stand beside Haru. He first asked about Nagisa, and Haru answered that Nagisa is okay, just a little upset. Now they know for sure what Nagisa's powers are. Makoto still hasn't discovered his, though he thought it's the ability to heal. And yet, they all have that power. Rin wants him to find his real undine power, but Makoto is happier not knowing what it is. It could be something terrible, and he didn't want to hurt anyone. Rin had greater powers than all of them with Haru being a very close second.

Then, Haru said, "You smell like him,"

"Huh?"

"Sousuke. You smell like him." Haru's gaze went right to the little marks on Makoto's neck. "He didn't push you into anything, did he?"

"What? Oh, no! No, not at all!" Makoto quickly lowered his voice when Nagisa muttered and stirred, still asleep. "I...I was coming to...to ask if...if I should...if I can…"

Haru looked away from him. "Do what you like,"

"Are you upset?"

"No," Haru wasn't concerned at all. "Just make sure you know what you're doing. Humans aren't like us. He might just want to use you to satisfy his lust until he tires of you."

At the mention of the word 'lust,' Makoto felt his face burn hot because he just reacted to Sousuke's lustful touch a few moments and liked it. He asked Haru why he would say something like that about Sousuke after the man has been so kind to them. Haru answered, plainly, with no shame, that he smelled Sousuke's arousal all over Makoto. Makoto wanted to swim away and hide forever in a watery cave to escape hearing the word 'lust' from Haru's lips. It's no secret that Haru has been intimate with Rin since Makoto's seen the bite marks on friends' neck. Haru never talks about it, and Makoto never asks. He didn't want to think about his two friends in...that way.

"Sousuke wouldn't do that," Makoto said. "He's not like that. I know he's not. He's, well, a 'healthy male,' but so am I...so it's not just everyday l- lu-, you know." He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Rin will kill him," Haru stated calmly. "He treasures your purity and gentleness, and for someone else to take that away without his blessing...he'll be crushed." Haru paused for a moment. "In all honesty, I don't think Rin wants to give you up to anyone."

Makoto frowned at Haru's statement. It was sweet in a sense, but for the first time, Makoto felt that Rin is selfish. "I'm not his to give, Haru."

"You are," Haru said. "He's our team leader, he's a river guardian, and he'll be a god soon. I'm not saying it's right; I'm just stating fact. You gave yourself to Rin's alpha power and joined his team, which makes you his responsibly."

Makoto knew that Haru was right. He hadn't thought about the team dynamics in a long while since Rin is a very lenient leader, unlike other undines. Makoto didn't know many, but growing up he learned what not to seek out in a team leader. He had no complaints about Rin; they were friends and companions. But what Haru said just now, Makoto wanted to confront Rin on the issue of possessiveness.

"I know what you're thinking," Haru said. "And don't do it. If you confront Rin on this, then he'll know what we've been doing, and we don't want Rin challenging Sousuke. The human wouldn't stand a chance. Let Sousuke appease Rin and earn his trust."

"Sousuke won't do that," Makoto said, clenching his fists at his sides. "He would choose to fight than humble himself before Rin...especially after Rin has already attacked him."

Haru and Makoto stared at one another for a few moment, neither speaking. Then, Makoto's features softened when he saw Haru's face become concerned, almost sad. Before Makoto could panic, or ask what's wrong, Haru said, "Then we may have more than one problem." He stroked Nagisa's blonde hair and continued. "Nagisa told me that after he danced with Rei tonight, he wants to stay with him; and you're in the pre-mating stage with Sousuke. Both of you are falling for humans. Sousuke stands a better fighting chance against Rin than Rei does." Haru added.

"Nagisa said that?" Makoto shared Haru's concern. For both of them to want to be with humans, Rin will not only be angry but likely heartbroken as well.

"Rei won't want to be with Nagisa," Haru whispered, checking to make sure Nagisa is still asleep. "He's like the Water Temple undines; not allowed to mate. Rin will snap Rei's neck for hurting Nagisa; then he'll go after Sousuke."

Makoto hated to say it, but he did. "Maybe we should all go back to the forest pool, and stay there. That way, no one gets hurt." He felt like crying. He didn't want to be away from Sousuke or cut the human out of his life. And if Nagisa liked Rei that much; Makoto couldn't stand to see Nagisa upset. To see Nagisa cry is to see the whole world melt into oblivion. He also didn't want to upset Rin or cause any violence between the humans and Rin.

"No," Haru said. "We will stay, for a little longer. Whatever happens in the days to come while we are here, I'll handle Rin and the aftermath."

Makoto felt all his sadness and anger melt away, and he ran to hug Haru, who never embraced back but didn't need to. He thanked Haru over and over again. So long as Haru is on his side, they won't have to worry too much about Rin's anger. He thanked Haru and kissed his cheek. Haru told Makoto that he should get back to Sousuke, and to spend the night with him, but do 'nothing' else. Makoto said that he wasn't even ready for that, so there was no reason to worry. Before he left the room, he kissed Nagisa's temple, telling himself that he will talk to Rei about Nagisa's feelings in the morning.

Returning to Sousuke's room, he found the man still awake, and a little surprised to see him. Makoto smiled, said nothing, and climbed back into bed beside Sousuke. He slid into Sousuke's arm and rested his head in the crook of Sousuke's neck. Sousuke's warm; tight embrace smelled like the sea and pines. Such a strange mix of scents, but humans are different, he supposed, and he would still like Sousuke even if he smelled like dirt. Laying in another's arms like this was pleasurable. He felt treasured, relaxed, and protected. Sousuke was cradling him, and Makoto felt small in his embrace. He loved it.

"So, I can safely assume Haru said you could share my bed?"

Makoto chuckled. "Yes."

"I suppose I'll tell my fishermen to bring more crates of mackerel to thank him for his kind gesture."

A rumble of thunder startled Makoto, and he clung to Sousuke, hiding his face in the other's neck. Sousuke couldn't contain his laughter and never has he thought of anything as 'cute.' Makoto's irrational fears were adorable.

They stayed in each other's arms all night, and the next morning, when Sousuke woke up, it was to see a pair of moss green eyes looking back at him. He wanted to wake up to that bed-tasseled hair and sweet face forever.

* * *

"They'll be surprised to see me home so soon!" Rin said to his two companions. "I can't wait for you both to meet them!" He had brought his two ocean friends, Aii and Momo, home with him to meet his team. Rin wanted them to get to know one another since they will all be living together one day in the ocean. Nagisa will be thrilled to have someone like Momo to explore with him. Makoto will enjoy having Aii to help share in the chores and making dinner. Haru may or may not have an opinion.

"Your lair is very nice, Rin," Aii said.

"The lairs in the ocean are bigger," Momo pointed out.

Rin rolled his eyes and said, "Wait here while I get them." He swam inside, calling out to them, but there came no answer. He checked all the rooms. Empty. "Huh. They must be out." Rin told Aii and Momo to come inside while they waited for the other three to return.

The day turned to night, and it grew later and later, with no sign of them returning. Momo and Aii had fallen asleep. Rin started to worry. With those humans knowing were the pool is, they may have been hunting and scouting the area. But Haru could have easily made quick work of the humans before anything can happen, so why weren't they back?

When dawn came, Rin woke up Aii and Momo, telling them to stay here while he goes and searches for the others. He was filled with worry now. Rin swam to the forest pool and looked around. The rocks and bank were vacant. They weren't here! He slid onto the bank and changed into legs to quickly cover more ground. Where are they? He couldn't sense them either.

Rin heard movement above him in the trees.

'They don't know how to climb?' Rin thought and looked up to see a familiar form sitting on a branch, long legs kicking merrily back and forth. He knew who it was by the pink hair and purple eyes. "I see you've returned as well, Kisumi. Did the fae throw you out early this year?" He couldn't help but tease the fairy.

"Nice to see you, too." Kisumi laughed while his eyes trailed downward. "All of you!"

Rin ignored Kismui's subtle mention of his nakedness. "Glad you're back," Rin said. "Hey, have you seen my team? I can't find them anywhere, and I'm getting worried."

Kisumi chuckled. "I may have seen them,"

"Kisumi," Rin said the fairy's name in a warning tone. "If you know something, then you'd better tell me, or when the fae come flying through I'll call up a powerful wind storm to blow you all away!"

Kisumi put his hands up and laughed. "Don't worry; they're fine! I passed them a little while ago. They're exploring the forests." He laughed at Rin's frown. "Wait? They get bored staring at those algae covered rocks you call home!"

Rin cursed under his breath. So long as Haru was with Makoto and Nagisa, they would be fine. "Do me a favor, Kisumi? Can you find them and tell them to return to the lair? I told them I'd be gone for a long time but came back early, and tell them that they're in trouble for sneaking off." Rin was more concerned for their safety than angry at them.

"Sure, no problem! I'll find them right now."

Kisumi waited for Rin to swim away before he flew in the direction of Sousuke's castle. He had returned early as well and chose to stop by the forest pool in hopes of seeing his undine friends. Instead, he saw the three walking off with two humans. Kisumi followed them all the way to the castle. That's how he learned the two humans' names; Sousuke and Rei. Kisumi knew how much Rin hated humans and will be enraged to learn that the three are living among them behind his back. Kisumi had to warn his friends at the castle to get back to the forest pool and to do whatever they can to wipe the smell of human off them.

 **End Chapter 5 TBC**


	6. Out On The Town

*****Warnings:** Some language, minor violence

 *****Rating** : PG-13

 *****Disclaimers:** I don't own Free! or anything else of the series. No money is being made.

 *****Notes** : Edited with the purchased program 'Grammarly'.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Makoto woke Haru and Nagisa knowing both could sleep for long periods of time if he let them. Nagisa was in better spirits when he got up, but Makoto knew him well enough hear the hints of sadness in his voice. He helped Nagisa dress and assured him that he would talk to Rei on Nagisa's behalf. Makoto had to wrestle Haru into some clothes, and by wrestle, he had to put Haru's limbs in the tunic and pants physically. He knew Haru did not want to wear the clothes, but they are in the human world, and he has no choice. Humans don't walk around naked.

When he finished with Nagisa and Haru, Makoto returned to Sousuke, who was also getting dressed. Makoto went over to him, moved the hands from the doublet ties, and started to lace it up for Sousuke. Sousuke didn't say anything, only watched Makoto fondly. Makoto is picking up on the complexity of human clothing. He didn't think it fair that he dresses Nagisa and Haru but neglects Sousuke.

"You don't have to keep doing that," Sousuke said. "I can finish it."

"But I want to," Makoto said, stealing a glance up at Sousuke.

"You like to take care of others,"

Makoto smiled. "I do. Haru needs someone to watch over him to make sure he takes proper care of himself, and Nagisa runs around like a wild child. Someone needs to watch them." He chuckled, finishing the final tie of the doublet. "I'm going to talk to Rei today about Nagisa, and what happened last night during the dance."

Sousuke raised a brow. "Oh? Did Nagisa say something?"

Makoto nodded, brushing off some pieces of fuzz on Sousuke's gray doublet. "Nagisa told Haru that while he was dancing with Rei, he realized that he wants to stay with Rei...like how you and I are...kind of…" He blushed. "You know...exploring."

Sousuke let out a snort accompanied by an amused little smirk. "I can't wait to see how this turns out with them," Sousuke said. "Rei takes his studies and moral codes very seriously. And if he lets Nagisa get to him, his parents will go crazy."

Makoto cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"Well, they're very prim and proper. Fussy. Nosy. Soft-spoken and quiet. Worried about public opinion. Someone like Nagisa, so full of life and laughter with no control of himself and overly friendly parading on their precious son's arm will be a nightmare for them."

Makoto frowned. "That's terrible! Why are you smiling?"

"Because if it were me, I would tell my parents off and walk in with four Nagisa's on my arm on purpose. But Rei is not like that. He has a lot of pride and values his parents' opinion over his feelings. I've told him he's nuts, but Rei can be just as stubborn as Haru."

Makoto heard Nagisa's laughter coming from the guest room, and he thought it better to tell all of this to Nagisa before he speaks to Rei. Makoto didn't want Nagisa to get his hopes up about Rei. At the same time, Nagisa might look at this as a challenge and pursue Rei anyway.

"I'm going to go talk to Nagisa...and tell him what you just told me. I don't want to see his feelings hurt."

"Do you want me to talk to Rei?" Sousuke wanted to spend time with Makoto, just the two of them, but that worried look on the undine's face will not go away unless this situation gets handled. Both Makoto and Rei could do well to learn to take time for themselves and not worry about other people.

"Could you?"

Even if Sousuke wanted to say no, the moss-green eyes silently begged him to do it. "Okay. I'll have breakfast sent up to you three here, and when I come back, if Rei is feeling up to it, I'll take you all into town to buy new clothes. You know, for when you visit or stay for longer periods of time."

Makoto smiled and leaned up to kiss Sousuke's cheek. "We'd like that. Thank you, Sousuke. Let me go talk to Nagisa now." He returned to the guest room to catch Nagisa jumping on the bed and Haru staring out the window towards the ocean. Makoto helped Nagisa down off the bed and made the other sit beside him. Nagisa pouted at Makoto.

"Now what did I do?" Nagisa whined.

Makoto smiled. "Nothing, Nagisa. I was just speaking to Sousuke about Rei and-" Nagisa gasped.

"Haru! You told!"

Haru didn't turn away from the window as he said, "You would have told Makoto in the end anyway."

Nagisa grinned. "Yeah, you're right!"

Makoto laughed and reached over to pat Nagisa's thigh. "We need to talk about Rei, and how you feel about him."

"He liked dancing with me," Nagisa said. "I saw it in his eyes and sensed it too! He looked at me the same way that other guy did! The one I kissed in the ocean! Remember?"

"You enchanted Rei," Haru said from his place at the window, still staring at the ocean. "As you did the undine in the ocean. It's not the same thing."

"But...I didn't know I was doing anything wrong!"

"We know, Nagisa. You have the same underlying power that Rin and Haru have; the power to enchant."

Makoto couldn't contain the power to bewitch and enchant because it's not in his nature. Both Rin and Haru have used their power of allure in the past for one reason or another, and it is meant to use as a weapon against humans. Makoto didn't know the first thing about using magic and lust to lure a person to their death. Nagisa would never do something like that either, but he is far more outgoing than Makoto is. Makoto managed to attract Sousuke without using any powers like that.

"What are you trying to tell me, Makoto?" Nagisa asked, his shoulders beginning to droop.

Makoto calmly explained to Nagisa everything about Rei that Sousuke had told him. He saw the facts turning over in Nagisa's head. At least Nagisa didn't appear to have his feelings hurt.

"Well, I like Rei a lot, and I'm going to keep seeing him like you see Sousuke," Nagisa stated. "Rei's just going to have to get used to it."

Makoto sighed. That wasn't the answer he was hoping to hear.

* * *

Sousuke approached the guest room door where Rei was staying and knocked. He didn't hit too loud for fear of worsening Rei's hangover headache. A light groan from behind the door told him that Rei is awake, and suffering from the said hangover. Sousuke realized that he has never seen Rei drink more than one cup of wine. Last night was a bit of a surprise.

"Hey, it's me," Sousuke announced. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a carriage fell on my head," Rei answered with a groan.

"Do you know what happened last night?"

"Yes," Rei answered. "It's hard to forget."

"Well, don't worry yourself about it. I explained to Makoto all about your whacky views and your strict parents, and he's going to talk to Nagisa. So, you can stop feeling threatened by Nagisa, okay? You can go back to looking at him as a test subject."

"I couldn't control myself last night," Rei said from under the pillow. Sousuke had to move closer to hear clearly. "I've never felt so many different emotions before...it drove me mad!" Rei suddenly shot up from the bed. "I HAVE TO TAKE NOTES!" then he cried out and fell back on the bed, gripping his face. "Owww!"

"Easy there," Sousuke said. "Your notes can wait. Get up and get dressed. We're all going to the town today."

"Why?"

"To get Makoto and the others clothing to keep here. Remember? I want to leave as soon as possible before my step-mother corners me with nonsense about last night."

"Ugh. Right. Just give me a few moments to collect myself."

"Join us for breakfast in my chambers," Sousuke said and left, returning to his room. Makoto and the others were seated at the table, waiting for breakfast. "I spoke to Rei, and he'll be coming soon, as will the food."

"Is Rei still drunk?" Nagisa asked.

"No, just hungover. Rei will be a little cranky when he comes, so don't take it to heart." A knock came at his door, and Sousuke assumed it was the food. When he opened the door, he frowned to see his step-mother standing there, looking annoyed. Her arms crossed over her chest, she peeked around Sousuke to peer into his room and saw the three there. "Need something?" He asked.

"Three men staying in your room?" She looked at him, her face disapproving. "Are you a harem owner now or planning to start a brothel?"

"Both are good ideas," Sousuke answered. "I didn't think of those. Thank you for your suggestions. Good day, step-mother."

"Sousuke, I'm not through with you yet," She had an air of authoritative tone in her voice. "Come to my chambers so we can speak in private."

"I'm going into town today," He said. "I'll visit with you later."

"Sousuke!"

"I'm the lord of Seabriar right now, step-mother. I said I'll come later, and I have spoken. Enjoy your day."

He ignored her protests and closed the door, locking it just in case she decided to storm in, which she has done in the past. He returned to the others and, of course, Makoto looked concerned. Sousuke assured him that things are well with his step-mother and that they are still safe. No need to make Makoto worry more than he already does.

Breakfast arrived with mackerel for everyone, fresh fruit, bread, and eggs. The eggs are mainly for Sousuke and Rei. Haru only ate the mackerel and Makoto kept attempting to have him eat some fruit. Nagisa was eating some of everything. Rei finally joined them, trying to look like he wasn't suffering from a hangover, but Sousuke recognized all the signs. Sousuke watched Rei and Nagisa closely. Rei greeting them all with good morning and Nagisa returned it but left it at that.

* * *

When they were ready to go into town, Sousuke had the carriage prepared and ready. Makoto was hesitant about the carriage and the horses, never having seen something so big on land. Haru entered the carriage without an issue, and Nagisa ran to the horses, talking about how pretty and soft they are. Rei rushed over to Nagisa to tell him to be careful around horses, and not to spook them. Sousuke ushered Makoto to the carriage, letting him get in first and sit next to Haru. Sousuke called Rei and Nagisa to join them. It will be tight inside, but he can always pull Makoto onto his lap. Sousuke heard the carriage driver ask Nagisa if he wants to ride up on the seat with him. Nagisa, of course, said that he wanted to and started to climb up when Rei pulled him back down.

"Nagisa," Sousuke called over to him. "I'll take you riding on a horse when we get back." He offered. "Into the carriage."

"Yay! Thanks, Sousuke!" Nagisa entered the carriage and took a seat opposite of Haru and Makoto.

"Won't it be a tight fit for all of us?" Rei said to Sousuke.

"Makoto's going to sit on my lap," Sousuke said. "There will be room."

Makoto flushed and obeyed, standing up to let Sousuke take his seat, then sat on the human's lap. "I won't fall off…right?" Makoto asked.

"I'll hold onto you." Sousuke said while wrapping his arms around Makoto's waist.

Rei was the last one to enter the carriage, calling out to the driver that they are ready. He sat next to Nagisa but made sure he was as far away from the undine as possible, pressing up against the carriage window.

"Maybe I can sit between you two," Haru said. "There will be more room on this side then, and Makoto won't have to ride in Sousuke's lap."

Sousuke felt a smirk touch his lips. Makoto, of course, wanted to listen to Haru, but before the green-eyed undine could move, Sousuke tightened his hold. Sousuke told Haru that Makoto was welcomed to 'ride' him. Sousuke looked passed Makoto to see that Haru's brows had drawn together in, anger? Annoyance? Jealousy? It was clear that Haru is not a virgin since the cranky undine understood and disliked Sousuke's sex joke (and he also had a mate). The sex joke flew right over Makoto's head, and Nagisa's as well. Rei had got the joke too, which surprised Sousuke a bit. His scholarly friend could be dense sometimes for one so smart, even more so when it came to topics of an 'intimate nature,' as Rei would say. Maybe Nagisa is chipping away at that goody-two-shoes schoolboy exterior.

The carriage jerked into motion, making Makoto let out a yelp and tightened his arms around Sousuke's neck. Haru had no emotion or expression, blankly staring at the window. Nagisa bounced around as much as the carriage did, hanging out of the carriage window and waving to everyone they passed.

The town is a short trip from Seabriar, and their carriage arrived at the entrance. Rei exited first, helping Nagisa and Haru down, telling them to watch their step. Sousuke insisted on stepping down before Makoto so he could guide the undine out. He'd find any excuse to be near or touch Makoto, even if it is pure hand holding. Makoto liked the gentlemanly gesture and thanked Sousuke softly.

"Now we must all stay together," Rei started. "We are here to get new clothes and nothing else."

"Hey, what's that?" Nagisa had ignored Rei when something caught his eye and attempted to run off, but Haru stopped him with a gentle tug at the back of Nagisa's oversized tunic.

"Stay," Haru commanded, yet his tone held no hint of authority. Nagisa listened.

"This town is under my family's name," Sousuke told them. "These people work mainly for my father, but also work for the king. Like before, speak little and don't run off. Stay close to Rei and me."

Makoto kept his hands behind his back as they walked through the street that Sousuke called the market. It's the same setup as in the ocean, Makoto realized, with vendors selling or trading items. Sousuke brought them to a 'tailor,' a human who makes clothes, and they were allowed free range of the small store. Nagisa picked out anything that was colorful. Makoto went for plain colors while Haru stayed by the door. Makoto figured he should pick out something for Haru to wear since his friend will not pick anything. Haru did not like wearing clothes. Makoto didn't prefer clothing either, but he wanted to fit in with the humans. Nagisa didn't mind at all, happy to wear anything that is pretty.

"Makoto," Makoto looked up from the clothing at the sound of his name. He knew it was Sousuke's voice. The man had an emerald green tunic in his arms, holding it out to Makoto. "Don't wear just white," he said. "This green will…look very nice on you."

Makoto felt the soft fabric. "It's so soft! But are you sure, Sousuke?"

"Hey, I'm buying it," Sousuke smirked. "I wouldn't have offered it to you if I planned on making you pay. I'm treating you all to some nice clothing."

Makoto smiled. "That's so kind of you, Sousuke. But…it's so pretty. I'm not a, what's the word?" he thought for a moment. "Oh! Noble! I'm not a noble like you and all those fancy people at the feast. I should wear plain clothes like the servants, right?"

Sousuke frowned. "You're my guest, which makes you stand above all the rest," He put the tunic in Makoto's arms. "I'm the Lord of Seabriar, and I say you can wear pretty things."

Makoto looked around, making sure no one was watching and kissed Sousuke's cheek.

"Thank you, Sousuke." Makoto looked towards the door, hoping to find Haru there so he can show his friend what Sousuke has given him. To his dismay, he found the spot void of Haru. "Haru?" He looked all around the store, yet he couldn't see his friend. "Haru? Haru!"

"Shit, where'd he go?" Sousuke hissed. "Nagisa! Rei! Have you seen Haru?"

Rei, holding an armful of clothes, just shook his head. Nagisa said that he hadn't seen Haru, but wouldn't look up from the rack of shoes that currently held his interest.

Makoto tossed the tunic onto Nagisa's growing pile of clothing and raced out of the store, looking up and down the streets for signs of Haru.

"HARU!" He called, cupping his hands over his mouth. Other people looked at him strangely, but he didn't care. He had to find Haru!

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING? GET OUT OF MY DRINKING WATER!"

Makoto gasped. That sounds like something Haru would do. He followed the sound of the voice, and sure enough, there was Haru, naked, sitting in a large barrel. The human, an older man with a bald head, a pot belly, and waving a club, was yelling at Haru. Haru easily ignored the ranting man. Makoto cried out in alarm and rushed to Haru, apologizing to the angry man while trying to lift Haru from the water barrel.

"You friends with this guy?" The angry man asked, pointing his club at Makoto.

"I'm very sorry," Makoto pleaded, wrapping his arms around Haru's head to shield his friend from any blows that may come. "He didn't mean it!"

Just as the man raised his club, someone snatched it out of his thick hands. The man looked over to see that Sousuke had taken it. Makoto watched, amazed, as the angry man dropped to both knees, begging 'Master Sousuke' for forgiveness.

"We don't beat others," Sousuke said, dropping the club in front of the man. "These two men here are my guests. I take full responsibly for your drinking water, and I promise to have it replaced." He glared at Haru whose blue eyes were glaring back at him from the safety of Makoto's chest and arms. "Get out of that barrel. Now!" Sousuke commanded.

Haru responded with heavy-lidded eyes and no movement. Those eyes said 'no.' Sousuke growled.

"I said, out!"

"Sousuke! Don't holler at him like that!" Makoto cradled Haru's head closer, then whispered. "Please, Haru, step out of the water. It's not yours."

Sousuke frowned when Haru listened to Makoto, getting out of the barrel with no shame for his nakedness until Makoto quickly dressed him. The long tunic covered his groin. Sousuke noticed the bald man standing now, looking at Sousuke with mild confusion. Sousuke told the man that Makoto and Haru are brothers and that Haru is a little 'soft in the head' and 'doesn't know what he's doing.' It was the only logical excuse he could come up with on the spot.

Sousuke guided the two back to the tailor shop, annoyed and angry at both of them. He finished paying for the clothes, noticing that Rei and Nagisa were gone, but he didn't care. They can find their way back. He ushered Haru and Makoto back to the carriage, telling them that their trip is cut short.

"Sousuke, please don't be mad," Makoto said when forced inside the carriage. "Haru didn't mean it."

Haru remained unresponsive but fixed Sousuke with a hard, cold glare from the carriage window.

"It doesn't matter," Sousuke said harshly. "Haru has embarrassed me! I am the future Lord of Seabriar, and I'm supposed to have control over my people and my guests! Haru blatantly ignored my commands in front of the town! That makes me look weak in front of my people! Do you understand now? I'm a lord and a knight! I have a reputation to uphold! Haru nearly ruined all that with his disregard of listening to the commands of his host!"

"I'm not yours to command," Haru finally said.

Sousuke stepped up onto the carriage stairs, got right in Haru's face, and said, "While you're in my world, you do as I say." He whispered so that the carriage driver didn't hear him.

Haru's lips lifted in a smug, tiny smirk. "I am a free spirit, _human_ ," Haru whispered back. "I listen to no male, be it you or Rin. I am free, and I will do as I wish."

"Haru! Sousuke! Stop this!" Makoto pushed himself in front of Haru, so he was now facing Sousuke. "Don't be mad, Sousuke. Please!"

"And you," Sousuke growled at Makoto. "You were going to allow yourself to get clubbed because of Haru's stubbornness!"

"That human man would have never gotten the chance to hit Makoto," Haru said. "I would have dealt with him before anything happened."

"Please, both of you," Makoto felt his eyes sting with tears. Both Haru and Sousuke noticed. "Don't fight like this! Sousuke, I'm sorry Haru doesn't listen to you, and Haru, I'm sorry I'm keeping you here in the human world. Maybe we should find Nagisa and go back to the forest pool for a little while."

"No!" Sousuke said quickly. "No one has to leave yet." He looked at Haru. "Just don't do anything to reveal yourselves. I don't want there to be any trouble for you while you're here." Sousuke looked at Makoto's silently whimpering mouth and said, "I was just concerned for your safety, and Haru's. It's my duty as a knight and a man of honor to protect those in need, and you two were in need. I was scared for your safety."

Makoto's crying turned to pure happiness, and he clasped his hands together in joy and relief. "Oh, Sousuke! You're so brave and noble!" Makoto jumped out of the carriage and embraced Sousuke.

Sousuke looked at Haru's frowning face and gave a victorious smile. What Sousuke said was sincere about wanting to protect them, but to Haru, it must appear as if he is lying. Good. Let the stubborn little fish get annoyed. All that matter is Makoto.

'I guess it's not Rin I have to fight to court Makoto but Haru. That'll be easy. I can take him.' Sousuke thought to himself.

Haru glared at Sousuke. Sousuke's eyes flashed blue. Haru frowned.

'What type of human are you?' Haru asked himself.

* * *

"Nagisa! What on earth are you doing?"

Rei saw that Nagisa had adorned himself with street jewelry; jewelry that is not as fine or glamorous as the ones peddled in the city. Nagisa wanted to wear one of his new outfits and picked a faint red, almost pink short-sleeved tunic and brown pants. He apparently did not care for boots, but his feet fit into women's slipper shoes easily. Now he had streams of pearls adorning his neck, wrists, and head. Rei stared at him, entirely captivated by Nagisa's glowing, mystical beauty. It's that same beauty that ensnared him last night on the dance floor.

Nagisa is everything the monks and his parents told him to stay away from, and Rei finally understood their warnings. Nagisa can quickly make him forget everything; his goals, his learning, his promised position in the king's council. The magenta-eyed undine seemed to have him caught in a web, and Rei didn't think he wanted to escape. These emotions are the first time he's ever felt lust for another, and it was becoming painfully hard not to act on it. Nagisa's bright personality and friendly smile are like a drug, and after that dance last night, Rei knew he wanted more.

But, he had to fight it. He had to fight his desire for Nagisa. He can't let a pretty face and a sleek body get in the way of his destiny. The best idea Rei had to explain his intense attraction to Nagisa is the fact that he has never been the object of another's affection. The girls never approached him, and all the boys he grew up with, aside from Sousuke, liked women. Nagisa is the first, ever, to show him any attention.

"I want these pearls, Rei," Nagisa said with a grin. "Can I have them?"

"No. They're expensive," Rei said, attempting to take them off but Nagisa pulled away from him. "Nagisa, take them off. I can't afford them!" He could, but he didn't have the money on him.

"But Rei! Why are you so mean? I don't ask for much,"

"You're asking a lot! I can't-" he stopped when he saw his reflection in Nagisa's tear-filled eyes. Those beautiful, stunning pink eyes set in a heart-shaped face underneath a bouncing mop of golden curls. Rei swallowed hard, slumped his shoulders, and hung his chin to his chest. "Go ahead…they're yours."

"Yay! Thank you, Rei!" Nagisa hugged the taller man, forcing Rei to lift his head. "You're the best!"

Rei, suddenly feeling prideful and proud of himself, fixed his glasses and said, "Well, I have always been a generous person."

"I can't wait to show Haru and Makoto!" Nagisa bounced away from the merchant cart.

Rei heard someone clear their throat and he turned to see the merchant, a frowning elderly lady, drumming her fingers on her crossed arms.

"Generous person, eh?" She repeated. "You gonna pay me?"

Rei sighed. Although he had very few coins with him, they're not enough to pay for all those pearls; pearls that would look stunning on Nagisa's naked skin lounging on a bed- he shook his head quickly to banish the thought. He did, however, carry his account documents with him in his satchel. Rei took it out, along with his ink and quill, and asked how much he owed her.

Three more shops and three more bank documents later had Rei's stomach hurting. When his father sees the amount of money owed on these documents...Rei thought he was going to throw up. Nagisa is spending him blind! And his back strained with the weight of items Nagisa bought, including the massive back sack to carry them all in.

"Rei! Rei, help me!" Nagisa came running to him and clasped his arm, holding it close.

"Nagisa? What's wrong? Where's your pearl circlet?" That circlet was the most expensive thing he bought today! He dropped the back sack to the ground.

"Those mean men took it from me!"

"Mean men?"

"Them! Right there!"

Rei followed Nagisa's direction to see the blonde is pointing to two squires around their age. The crests they wore on their tunics were not of this region, which meant they are visitors. Rei frowned. How is he going to get the circlet back from them?

"He took it from me when he tried to kiss me because he thought I was a girl! Then he got mad that I was a boy and took my circlet instead!"

"Perhaps if we spoke to them-" 

"Hey! Pinkie!" One of the squires called over to Nagisa. "Got anything else for us?"

Rei swallowed hard when they both started coming towards them. They were all broad shouldered like Sousuke, with swords at their belts.

"Ha! You can't take anything from me now because I have Rei with me!" Nagisa said proudly. "He won't let you take away anything else! Right, Rei?"

Rei felt his face drain of color. "W-wait, what?"

The two squires laughed.

"What are you going to do about it, four eyes?" Taunted one of the squires.

Rei's glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose. He wanted to pick Nagisa up and just run away.

"Beat you up! That's what he'll do!" Nagisa, again, stated with pride. "Now give me back what you took, or Rei will MAKE you give it back!"

"Nagisa…please…I'll buy you another one!" Rei said quickly. "Let's just go."

"No, hold up," Said the second squire. "Pinkie here thinks you're such a tough guy! Prove it, four eyes!" The squire shoved Rei with his hand.

"Sir!" Rei fixed his glasses and tried to sound tough, but will use his words instead of his fists (which he never used at all.) "We are in the center of the town square where such acts of meaningless violence are prohibited. My companion and I will take our leave from your company to return to our carriage. Good day to you both."

The squires didn't know what to say, but the first one just shoved Rei again, making him stumble backward. Nagisa got mad then and pushed the squire back. He let out a yelp when the squire grabbed the front of Nagisa's tunic, lifting him a few inches from the ground.

"You want to try that again, Pinkie? Maybe I should take you to that back alley and-"

"Let him go!" Rei, thinking only of another man's hand on Nagisa, let his fist come flying to sock the other in the jaw. The squire lets go of Nagisa, holding his jaw with his fury now focused on Rei. Rei gulped but put himself in front of Nagisa to shield him. "Leave him alone," Rei said. "If you lay a hand on him again, I will-"

A minute later, Rei was face down in a mud puddle as the two squires walked off, still in possession of Nagisa's circlet. Nagisa helped Rei to sit up, using a sash that Rei had brought earlier to wipe the mud from his face.

"Rei! You were so brave standing up to those mean guys! We'll get them back! Don't worry!"

Rei just nodded, his glasses crooked and broken on his face, his knuckles stinging, and his gut still aching from the punches.

"Poor Rei…" Nagisa held Rei's mud crusted head to his chest. "It's okay. We'll tell Sousuke and Haru. It'll be okay."

Rei leaned into Nagisa's embrace, trying to ignore the looks from the townsfolk and the pain in his stomach.

* * *

Sousuke was just about to take Makoto and Haru with him to look for Rei and Nagisa when the pair finally came back. Sousuke noticed Rei's hunched posture and mud covered face with crooked glasses. What had happened? Makoto knew something was wrong right away and he ran to them, stopping at Rei and asking if he was alright.

"Rei was really brave, Makoto!" Nagisa said. "He didn't win the fight, but he didn't give up, either!"

Makoto gasped. "A fight? Why were you in a fight? Nagisa, Rei! What happened?"

"Yes, what happened?" Sousuke joined Makoto's side while he buckled his sword belt.

Nagisa explained what the squires did to him, how they took his circlet, and how they attempted to assault him when Rei came to his rescue.

Sousuke growled under his breath.

Makoto hugged Rei and Nagisa. "Thank goodness you are both alright!"

"Show me where they are," Sousuke said. "I'll deal with them."

Makoto turned to Sousuke. "No, Sousuke! No more violence! Rei should get back to the castle where I can heal him!"

"Makoto, you don't understand our ways, especially the code of a knight," Sousuke started. "This is my town, my territory. Two men are acting brutally on my grounds, assaulted my guests, and caused trouble in my town. As the heir of Seabriar and a knight of the realm, I must defend Nagisa's honor and Rei's reputation. I will deal with them, they will apologize, and Nagisa will have back what they took."

Makoto kept his hands clasped on Haru's arm as they followed Sousuke back into town with Nagisa leading the way. Makoto hoped nothing terrible would come of this confrontation. Of course, he wanted the bullies who attacked Rei and Nagisa punished, but he hated when Sousuke wielded that sword. Makoto tried to let Sousuke allow Haru to handle it, but Sousuke, a man of 'honor' who has his 'pride,' insisted on defending Nagisa and Rei. Though it worried him, Makoto was also proud of Sousuke, and he felt his feelings for the human growing stronger. Sousuke is so sweet when he wants to be.

Nagisa pointed out the two squires, and Makoto stepped behind Haru as Sousuke called the two young men over. The squires approached them. Makoto reached out and pulled Nagisa to him and Haru, for protection.

"I am Master Sousuke of Seabriar," Sousuke said to the squires. "This is my town and my land. You have assaulted my friend and my guest, acting like common criminals, and I demand an apology as well as the return of the item you stole."

One of the squires laughed and said, "Aren't you the squire that keeps company with men?"

"That has nothing to do with this," Sousuke said. "Apologize to my guest, my friend, and return what you stole."

"We don't have time to cross swords with fairy boys," the second squire taunted. "Run along back home now. Don't mess with the real men!"

Makoto yelped and covered his eyes when Sousuke drew his sword and engaged the two men in a sword fight. He peeked through his fingers to watch, unable to help himself. He was amazed at how Sousuke could successfully take on two men singlehandedly. And he was winning! Makoto felt his chest fill with pride for the power his Sousuke possessed. He felt a little tingle in his lower belly, excitement, and the beginning of arousal. It faded fast when he noticed Sousuke's movements were slowing down, then Makoto realized that his shoulder must be hurting him. But there is nothing he can do now. Interfering will only make things more complicated for Sousuke.

Sousuke knocked the sword from the squire's hand, and the other immediately gave up.

"Return what you stole," Sousuke said, out of breath. "And apologize to my friends."

Makoto watched the two squires put their swords away to walk over to Rei and Nagisa. The gave gentleman's bows, apologized, and handed Nagisa his circlet. Makoto didn't quite understand what had just happened. The two squires walked off, Sousuke told the crowd to return to their work, and then joined the others.

"It's time to go," Sousuke said.

"Your shoulder," Makoto moved to touch it, but Sousuke stopped him.

"It's fine. Let's just get back to the castle. Enough has happened today."

 **End Chapter 6 TBC**


	7. Secrets

*****Warnings:** None

 *****Rating** : PG

 *****Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters. No money is being made from this fic.

 *****Notes:** This story is now posted on Archive of Our Own. Throughout the story on this site, I will keep it edited and let the reader know when/if they want to switch over to Archive of Our Own during steamy parts. Edited with the purchased program 'Grammarly'.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The carriage ride back to the castle was silent. The day's events had them all feeling awkward. Makoto healed a few of Rei's bruises and soothed the ache in Sousuke's shoulder.

The moment the group exited the carriage, a servant came up to Sousuke, saying that a strange young man was here to see him. Sousuke quickly did a rundown of all the young men he knew who could be here but came up blank. The servant said the man is waiting in the stables. Sousuke told the group to go on in and stay in his chambers until he returns, and he left Rei in charge. When he entered the stables, he saw the 'strange young man' petting one of the horses. Sousuke didn't know anyone with pink hair. The stranger must have sensed his presence because he turned and smiled at him.

"You're Sousuke, right?"

Sousuke raised a brow. "I am. What business do you have with me?"

The young man looked around, then whispered, "Are we alone?"

Now Sousuke was curious. He stepped out of the stables and looked around the area, seeing only one of the stable hands taking a break on a haystack. The stable boy looked at Sousuke, and Sousuke shouted over to him to continue with his break. Sousuke then turned back to the pink haired man.

"We're alone now. What's this all about?"

"I came to tell you, Makoto, and the others that Rin has returned early! Rin's been looking for them, and I covered your rumps by saying that they were out exploring the forest. Rin sent me to fetch them. Makoto, Haru, and Nagisa have to get back to the forest pool right away!"

"Wait, slow down. First off, just who are you? And how do I know you're telling the truth? Are you an undine too?"

The man laughed. "No, I'm not an undine, I'm a fairy! My name's Kisumi, and I'm friends with Rin and the others! They know me. If you take me to them, they'll be thrilled to see me! Well, maybe not Haru, he won't care, but Makoto and Nagisa will!"

"Before I bring you to them, how did you know about them being here? I find that a little suspicious." Sousuke said and crossed his arms.

Kisumi rolled his purple eyes. "I came back early from my trip as well. I was coming to visit with them, and I saw them leaving with you. I followed and saw that they came here. I didn't rat them out to Rin because I know Rin will be furious. I'm saving your rumps, you know. You should be thanking me."

Sousuke told Kisumi that he believed him, but that he will feel better if he confirms the friendship between Makoto and the others. Kisumi agreed, and Sousuke brought him through the castle and to his chambers. Upon entering, and before Sousuke could announce Kisumi's presence, the fairy pushed passed him to run to the others. Makoto and Nagisa were surprised to see Kisumi, but the greeted him fondly. So, Kisumi was telling the truth.

"What are you doing here, Kisumi?" Makoto asked.

"I came to warn all of you to get back to the forest pool. Rin has returned early and is looking for you!"

"Already?" Nagisa asked. "But, he said he would be away for a while!"

"How do you know this?" Haru asked.

"I've just returned as well. I saw you guys leaving with Sousuke and told Rin that you three were just exploring the woods. He wasn't too happy about that, but it's better than him knowing the truth. I said I would find you and bring you back, so here I am!"

Makoto thanked Kisumi for his help and turned to Haru. "We should leave right away,"

Haru nodded.

"Aww, but I don't want to go back yet!" Nagisa whined.

Sousuke didn't want Makoto to leave. He wouldn't know how long it will be until he can see Makoto again. While the four mystical creatures were talking amongst themselves, Sousuke contemplated confronting Rin. Going into the fight prepared, Sousuke was sure he could take Rin on the second time around, but only if they were away from the water. If he could lure Rin out of the water, then they will be on equal ground. All Sousuke had to do is find a way to keep Rin from using those shark teeth and strong jaws, which seem to be Rin's only source of defense when not in the water. Of course, Sousuke will try to settle on terms first before challenging Rin to a fight. He will be going up against a river guardian after all.

Then another idea came to him, but he would have to talk it over with Makoto first.

"Makoto," Sousuke called to him and jutted his thumb towards the servant chamber. "A word?"

Makoto excused himself and followed Sousuke into the room. Sousuke closed the door behind them, a little too harshly, and it made Makoto jump. He can sense that Sousuke is troubled, and he knew it has to do with him and the others leaving. He smiled at Sousuke, but Sousuke didn't smile back.

"I need to speak to you about something," Sousuke said.

"Okay."

"I want you to tell Rin about us."

Makoto gasped. "W-what? No! I can't tell him!"

Sousuke crossed his arms. "Well, we have to tell him eventually,"

"But...I'm just not ready yet," Makoto said. "Rin will be-"

"I know; mad. But I'm capable of dealing with him on your behalf," Makoto tried to speak, but Sousuke stopped him. "I'll attempt to speak to him first, and if he doesn't listen, then I plan to fight him."

"F-fight him?" Makoto stuttered. "No...I don't want you two fighting!"

"Then it's best that you tell Rin about us, about how you feel, and then let him approach me."

Makoto felt tears start to sting the back of his eyes. "He...he won't listen,"

"Then let me handle it. If you're too scared to talk to Rin about something YOU want, then I will speak on your behalf. And speaking of all this, why do you let Rin control your life? He shouldn't be in charge of making your decisions for you!"

Makoto clenched his fists. "It's different in our world, Sousuke! It's not like the human world! You just don't understand! If you fight Rin, he'll kill you! I can't bear to see that happen,"

"What makes you think I will lose? Don't you have any faith in me?"

"Rin's a guardian spirit…he has powers. You don't."

Sousuke looked away from Makoto. "So, you won't stand up for yourself or us,"

"Sousuke,"

"It's time for you to go. You should all leave before it gets dark." Sousuke opened the door for him. "Leave your clothes at the mouth of the forest."

Makoto didn't want Sousuke to be mad, so he took the human's hand, hoping to soothe Sousuke's anger. Sousuke snatched it away, and wouldn't look at him.

"Get going."

"But, Sousuke-"

"Go!"

Makoto rushed passed him, keeping his head down as he joined the others, telling them that they had to leave. Nagisa asked him what's wrong, but Makoto said they would talk about it later.

"Sousuke," Nagisa called over to him. "We can come back and visit, right?"

Sousuke just nodded and caught Haru's gaze. Haru's stare was like a cold winter wind biting his cheeks. Sousuke looked away from them.

"I'll escort you all to the forest," Rei offered. "Let's go before it gets too dark." Even he sensed the tension in the room.

Makoto held on to the back of Haru's shirt, seeking his comfort before chancing a glance at Sousuke. The man still was not looking at him. He'd made Sousuke angry, and he hoped the anger would pass in time. Makoto's heart couldn't take it if Sousuke chose never to see him again. He just wished Sousuke would understand it from his side.

They left the room. Makoto kept looking back, hoping Sousuke will come running to catch him and say that everything will be okay and that he is sorry, but Sousuke never came. Makoto walked behind the others, lost in a daze, to the mouth of the forest. He removed the clothes and paused to sniff the tunic, smelling Sousuke's faint scent upon it. Seawater and pine trees. Makoto had to hand his clothes to Rei, and he bid the other human goodbye, for now, and then had to pry Nagisa off of Rei. Makoto kept looking back as he followed close behind Haru, watching as Seabriar castle slowly disappeared from view.

When they returned to the pool, only Haru changed back to his fin. Makoto and Nagisa stood side-by-side. Haru looked at Makoto and said, "If you want to go back, then go back."

Makoto smiled sadly and shook his head. "No. I can't go back right now. I don't want Rin finding out and hurting Sousuke." He looked at Nagisa's pouting face. "You understand that as well with Rei, don't you, Nagisa?"

"It's not fair! I want to tell Rin the truth,"

"Ah, that's not a good idea," Kisumi offered. "Remember how Rin feels about humans, and he cares a lot about you guys. If you want," Kisumi winked. "I can pass messages along to you and your humans!"

"Hey, yeah! That's a great idea!" Nagisa agreed. "Right, Makoto?"

Makoto looked back in the direction of the castle. "I don't think Sousuke wants to speak to me right now."

"Give him time to cool off," Kisumi said. "It's a common fact that humans, once in love with beings like us, can never stay away for long! Keep your chin up."

Makoto smiled at Kisumi. "Thank you, Kisumi. Whenever you think it's a good time, please tell Sousuke that I'm very sorry and that I miss him, and I will…think of something."

"And tell Rei not to give away any of the things he bought me!" Nagisa said.

"Alright, I'll take the messages to them. You'd better get going now and wash the human smell off of you," Kisumi suggested. "Rin might come looking for you soon."

Feeling a little better, Makoto transformed with Nagisa, and they swam back to the lair with Haru. There they met Rin, who at first scolded them for wandering, then embraced them. Rin introduced them to two undines who will be staying with them when they all move to the ocean and are visiting now. Makoto wasn't in a cheerful mood, but he hid it well and welcomed Aii and Momo to their lair. They turned out to be wonderful playmates for Nagisa.

Three days pass, and Makoto's thoughts are still on Sousuke. He hasn't gotten a chance to return to the forest pool to see if Kisumi delivered the message. The friendly catfish swam up to him, wriggling against his cheek, making Makoto giggle. He brought the catfish into an embrace, stroking its smooth skin. Makoto wondered how much more relaxed his life would be if he were a catfish or any fish. The catfish started to wiggle, so Makoto let it go. He let out a sigh and floated back onto the bed, watching a few small fish swimming along the ceiling.

He thought about Sousuke laying with him, their tails linked together, and watching the fish swim by. Makoto imagined what Sousuke would look like as one of them; his tail will be the same beautiful color as his eyes. The image made him blush. He longed to return to Sousuke, but there is still the issue of Rin finding out. Sousuke wants him to tell Rin about their relationship, but Makoto couldn't find the courage to do it. The very thought of Sousuke and Rin fighting over him left a sinking feeling in his stomach, like a heavy rock just sitting there. He mentioned it to Nagisa, who said the idea of two people fighting to win the love of another is very romantic, and that Makoto should be flattered.

He wasn't.

Makoto could never forgive Rin if he killed Sousuke, and it was the same the other way around. No one should get hurt on his account. But what can he do?

"Makoto?"

He sat up quickly at the sound of Rin's voice. Rin was floating by the entryway, a look of concern mixed with suspicion on his face. Makoto smiled at him.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Is something bothering you? You haven't been yourself since my return. Did something happen while I was away?"

"No, nothing happened. I just have a lot on my mind."

Rin raised a red brow. "Are you sure? Even Nagisa, I've noticed, tends to drift off in a daze. That's very unlike him. And you're preoccupied, too. I can't get a word out of Haru, but I'm beginning to suspect that something did happen while I was away." Rin swam over to him. "I can always trust you, to tell the truth, Makoto. Don't be afraid to talk to me."

Makoto was caught off-guard. He should have figured Rin would eventually notice that something was different with him. Makoto couldn't tell Rin about Sousuke, but maybe he could try another angle. He did have concerns about moving to the ocean and waiting there for Rin to find a male undine mate 'worthy of him.' A thought occurred, and he hated to lie to Rin, but it's the best he can do right now.

"I want to be honest with you, Rin. Please let me speak until I finish. You know I don't like the ocean, and I do not want to move there. I'm only going along with it because I don't want to leave Haru, yet it's preying on my mind a lot recently. Even more than before. And I feel like," he let out a sigh. "I feel like you have too much control over my life." He turned to Rin with a little smile. "You want to tell me where to live and find an undine worthy of me…but you're leaving my choice out of it. I know you're doing this because you're my friend and you love us, but I feel like you're pushing me too far, and I'm not ready. Okay, I'm done."

"Makoto, your feelings about this are not new to me. You expose your feelings in subtle little ways, and I know you well enough to pick up on them." He wrapped his arm around Makoto's shoulders. "I just want the best for my team. There's still a lot of training I have to do, so no decisions have to be made yet. Try not to let it worry you. We'll discuss this more when the time comes. But thanks for being open and honest with me." He kissed Makoto's temple. "Go take a long swim and clear your head," Rin suggested. "It'll make you feel better."

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Rin." Makoto knew exactly where he would go; to the forest pool.

* * *

"Knock, knock, knock! Day three, Sousuke!"

Sousuke grumbled from his spot in the high-back chair he was currently slumped in. Kisumi's floating form came through his window yet again, relaying Makoto's message. He already has forgiven Makoto, but Sousuke could not get over his frustration with Makoto's emotions. The damned undine listens only to Haru and Rin and not himself. How can he get Makoto to stand up for himself and their relationship? Being away from Makoto made Sousuke yearn to be with him all the more. He gave up on his knight training for the week, lying to his step-mother saying that he wants to focus on running the castle, though he hasn't done much outside this room. His mind was filled with thoughts and images of Makoto by his side.

"Sousuke! Pay attention to me!"

Kisumi's face was inches from his own.

"Have you seen or heard from Makoto since that day?" Sousuke asked him.

"No, though I keep hanging around the forest pool waiting for him to show." Kisumi answered. "It's possible I've missed him."

"Do you think Makoto has forgotten about me?" Sousuke asked the fairy.

"What?" Kisumi looked shocked. "Makoto? Oh, no, not at all! I was with him that when you two parted. He was heartbroken, and I could tell he deeply cares for you. Makoto is just too shy and polite to act on it. He wants everyone holding hands and being at peace and being happy with one another." Kisumi sat on the arm of Sousuke's chair. "However," He giggled. "I might have a tactic and a few ideas that will help you build up Makoto's courage, but it's not free. I know he's worried about Rin's feelings, but maybe I- GAH! OW OW OW OW!" Sousuke had tugged on his wings.

"Spit it out, Kisumi," Sousuke warned. "I've no patience for your games." He let the fairy go and ignored Kisumi's whining while the fairy perched atop the fireplace. "Tell me what you want in return for your information."

Now Kisumi was smiling. "Milk and honey and sugar! All mixed together in a cup!"

"That's all? Milk, honey, and sugar?"

"Fairies love all three, though cow's milk is so hard to come by in the forest," he said. "Bring me a big cup of that, and then I'll tell you what I know, what you can do, and what you're doing wrong."

Sousuke did as told, ordering a servant to go to the kitchen and make Kisumi's order. The servant looked confused, but a glare from Sousuke had the servant silencing any questions they had. Sousuke threw another log onto the fire and returned to the chair, staring at Kisumi above the fire mantel. The fairy kicked his feet gleefully. Sousuke had to wonder if the fairy really did know something, or if this is all just a joke. Kisumi bubbled on about something or another, yet Sousuke wasn't really listening.

The servant brought the drink for them, and Sousuke took it from the servant at the door. He didn't need someone seeing Kisumi's massive shimmering fairy wings sitting atop his mantel. Sousuke gave the large cup to Kisumi, who thanked him and glugged it. Sousuke crossed his legs and waited. Kisumi wiped the milk mustache from his lips.

"Ah! That's the good stuff!" Kisumi said, licking his lips.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" Sousuke asked.

"Right! My little trick on how to win Makoto," Kisumi fluttered over to Sousuke and plopped himself in the human's lap. "Makoto is not very forward with his wants and desires," Kisumi started. "He's both embarrassed and ashamed of feeling lust. Someone like Makoto needs to be pushed to build up the courage to act on his own. If you want Makoto to stand up to Rin, then you have to start awakening desires within him."

Sousuke wanted to push the fairy off of his lap; then he feared Kisumi wouldn't finish telling him. "I know he's a 'virtuous virgin,'" Sousuke said.

"Oh, he is! Not like Haru or Nagisa at all! Rin and Haru like to protect Makoto's innocence, and that means they usually hold him back from attaining his desires. You should start meeting Makoto secretly, and when you're together, keep him wanting more." Kisumi winked. "Know what I mean?"

Sousuke did know what Kisumi meant, and it did make sense. He has to build up Makoto's desire to be with him, and it's the growing need inside of Makoto that will push him to confront Rin.

"I like your thoughts," Sousuke said. "Perhaps you can help me a little further? Where can I meet Makoto that won't make Rin suspicious of where he's going? Do you know of any...secret caves or grottos? I can't be in the open."

"Yup! I'm already way ahead of you! It's a secret spot that I found a long time ago where I used to take my- um, friends. You might know of it. It's a small waterfall at the opposite end of that lake leading to one of the rivers."

Sousuke nodded. He does know that place.

"Well, behind the waterfall, if you crawl through the rocks, which is what you'd have to do, it opens up to a small cavern. The sound of the waterfall will help drown out noise, and there's so much water that it will be easier to mask your human scent."

"Does anyone else know of this spot?"

Kisumi winked. "That's the best part! Only myself and Rin's group. The few I've brought there, they have no reason to go back. It's actually Haru's private spot, and is known as 'Haru's Spot,' but I'm sure he'll let you and Makoto borrow it. And the best, the BEST part is Rin won't come looking there because Haru won't be there. It's a safe place, and Rin doesn't have to worry about where Makoto is going."

It's foolproof, Sousuke thought. However, he did have some doubts about Kisumi; mainly if the fairy is trustworthy. Sousuke did ask Kisumi if he can trust him, and Kisumi answered with, "Would Makoto and the others be friends with me if I weren't trustworthy? And after all I've done so far, you still doubt me?"

Sousuke agreed. "Alright. Then give Makoto a message for me. Tell him to meet me at that waterfall tomorrow, at sunrise."

Kisumi smiled. "Can do! If by some chance I don't see him today, I'll come back later and let you know."

"Thank you. And I do have one more question," Sousuke said. "Why are you so eager to help us?"

"Makoto's my friend! I want to see him happy, that's all. Also, try not to hate Rin too much. Rin cares deeply about his team, his friends, and they are all a family. You're not an undine, you're a human, and our kind does not favor humans. Most of them anyway."

"I understand," Sousuke gently shoved at Kisumi, silently telling the fairy to get off his lap. "You can go now. I have some things to put into place."

"I'll give Makoto your message right away," he said and headed towards the window then paused. "Oh! What about the other human? Rei, right?" Sousuke nodded. "Should I visit him? I can't seem to find Rei in that bit building! I'm sure Nagisa wants to see him again."

"Stay away from the monastery," Sousuke warned him. "Rumors are already circulating about Rei and Nagisa, and we don't need to add to it by having you going there to ask for Rei. I'll send a message to Rei about Nagisa. If you see Nagisa, you can tell him that."

"Sounds good! See you later, Sousuke!"

Sousuke watched Kisumi fly out the window then went over to close it when his eyes caught sight of his father returning. Just his luck. His father comes home now when Sousuke wants to see Makoto. No doubt his father will want to speak to him about acting as Seabriar's regent, which Sousuke isn't looking forward to. Not to mention his step-mother will have a whirlwind of negative things to tell his father also. She will bring up Makoto and the others, and his father will question him about it, though the man never likes to approach the issue of his son's choice in partners. He doesn't give Sousuke a hard time about it, but Sousuke believes it's a simple fact that his father just doesn't know what to say, so he chooses to ignore it.

Sousuke remained in his chambers all day until he heard a knock at the door and the sound of his father's voice. He frowned but told his father to enter. Sousuke remained sitting on his bed, rubbing the growing ache in his shoulder and wishing he had Makoto's kisses to heal him. His father greeted him first.

"Good evening, Sousuke. I noticed you declined your mother and I's invitation to dinner."

"Step-mother." Sousuke corrected.

"She also said that you were cold to her, and avoided her. She tries very hard to be a good step-mother to you, Sousuke. I would appreciate it if you showed her more respect."

"We don't get along," Sousuke said. "What else did she tell you?"

"She mentioned that you had three men visiting you here, that they created quite a stir at this feast and in town. You kept them in your room, were secretive, and even gave them a high seat at the dais table as your guests. No one knows who they are or where they come from, and yet they take a seat at your table. I know you like to keep company with other young men…but please don't make it so public."

Sousuke looked at the bearded face of his father with a frown. They looked nothing alike, and Sousuke sometimes wondered if this man is indeed his father. His father is blonde with brown eyes, and not as tall. Sousuke stood higher than his father by three inches or so, the same with his grandfather. His step-mother said that he mirrored his birth mother if she were born a male.

"There's another issue that has come up, pertaining to one your…guests."

Sousuke raised a brow at him. "What's that?"

"A man in town, whose drinking water was dirtied by your guest sitting in it, said he thought he saw scales on the shoulders of the young man you defended." His father's calm face turned serious. "This is very dangerous if you're messing around with the water sprites."

Sousuke hid his surprise when his father mentioned water sprites. Haru's stupid, selfish act has caused them all trouble now. His father is a superstitious man, and Sousuke, up until a few weeks ago, wasn't. He decided to downplay his father's superstitions.

"That man had rum on his breath and threated to beat one of my guests with a club," Sousuke said. "I'm surprised he didn't see pink horses flying through the sky." It was a lie, but one he hoped his father would buy. "Besides, I told step-mother where I found them. They were living in the woods, so I was kind and invited them under our roof. They may not have titles to their names, but I don't see why a few hungry men couldn't indulge in some finery for a night or two."

"That's very noble of you," His father said. "A sign of a true and honorable knight. Speaking of which, I also received a letter from your master knight. He says you haven't been to training." Sousuke explained about his injured shoulder in the hunt and that he is waiting for it to heal. "Either way, a knight's training is not all swords and shields. Your master knight would focus on politics and manners instead. Remember, your grandfather, and I hold high expectations of you. You are the heir of Seabriar, and as a lord and knight, you must prepare for what your responsibilities will entail."

"Yes, father. I'm well aware," Sousuke flopped onto the bed and rolled onto his side, his back facing his father. "It will be done, just on my time. I have some things of my own to sort out, too, and a man cannot become a true knight of the realm if he can't defeat his inner battles." When his father didn't answer, Sousuke said, "I'm going out riding tomorrow at dawn. I won't be back until the evening."

His father sighed. "Sousuke?"

Sousuke looked over his shoulder at his father.

"You'll think me an old, silly man for this, but do be careful around the undines. They have magic and powers beyond our understanding. They can manipulate you without even knowing they're doing it. Don't let them into your thoughts, for they will consume your very soul until they hold your heart in their webbed hands."

Sousuke sat upright, curious about his father's knowledge of undines.

"You see, Sousuke-" His father cleared his throat. "Never mind. It's nothing. I'm just a crazy old man who has had a long trip and I'm ready to retire for the night. Enjoy your ride out tomorrow. Clear your head of all thoughts plaguing you. We'll discuss things further at a different time."

"Wait, father-"

"Sousuke, I'm tired. I've spoken enough for the night. Sleep well, son."

Sousuke sat on his bed, dumbfounded, watching his father leave his chambers. It was strange, but it sounded as if his father spoke from personal experience. But that was impossible. His father is a knight of virtue, piety, and is devoted to God. Most of what he said must have stemmed from monks and priests ranting about the evils of everything that are not connected directly to God.

He tried to fall asleep, but his father's words kept running amuck in his head. Also, Kisumi never returned, which meant that he had passed the message onto Makoto. Thinking about Makoto and knowing they will see each other again tomorrow brought a small smile to Sousuke's face, and it helped him to fall asleep.

 **TBC**


	8. Behind The Waterfall

***Warnings: Some Yaoi (edited for this site), some language

***Rating: M

***Edited with the purchased program 'Grammarly'.

***Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or its characters. No money is being made.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It was sunrise, but Sousuke hasn't shown up yet. Makoto couldn't wait to get here after Kisumi passed on Sousuke's message to meet him here. He had asked Haru if it was okay for them to use Haru's secret spot. Haru told him they could do what they like and that he planned to go out with Rin today to the main areas of the lake. That would keep Rin from finding them. Nagisa said that he intended to explore the bottom of the rivers again, but there was a twinkle in those pink eyes that suggested to Makoto that Nagisa had other ideas. Makoto only hoped that Nagisa would use good judgment.

Makoto wondered if he should change to his human legs or keep his fin. Sousuke liked his fin last time they were alone together. He supposed he could just ask Sousuke what he prefers. They would finally be alone now, for an extended period of time, without Haru or Nagisa nearby to interrupt them. Makoto thought it best to stay with his tail, in case things go a little further. He flushed at the thought, then smiled. Sousuke is a human, so Makoto would have to lay with him as such if they were to mate. Sousuke wouldn't be able to share in the ways undine males mate. But there is time for mating. Makoto wasn't ready to go that far.

A sound of movement, followed by a grunt and a soft curse, alerted Makoto to the back entrance of the waterfall cavern. He couldn't contain his grin as Sousuke wiggled through the narrow passage, nearly losing a boot in the process. Sousuke muttered something about a 'tight fit,' and Makoto covered his mouth to giggle. When their eyes met, Makoto felt his heart flutter.

"Hello, Sousuke," Sousuke answered him with a searing kiss. Makoto's caught off-guard, though he tried to kiss back as best he could.

When Sousuke pulled away, he said, "I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you before. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Makoto said, still a little breathless from the kiss. "I did speak to Rin, but not about us. I just told him that I wish he would listen to my feelings more and that I don't want to be so controlled by him."

Sousuke sat back against the wet stone wall to pull Makoto between his knees. "And what did he say?" He wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and laid his chin on the undine's shoulder. Makoto snuggled back against him.

"He just said that we will revisit my concerns when the time comes, which is still a long time away." He tried to thread his fingers with Sousuke's, but the webbing prevented it. Instead, he lay them atop of Sousuke's. "I'm just concerned about your safety, and Rin's. I don't want anyone fighting over me." Makoto tilted his head to kiss the tip of Sousuke's nose.

"I understand," Sousuke said. "But if it comes down to fighting, I will fight for you. A knight defends what he believes in."

Makoto remained silent. He didn't want to talk about fighting, so he changed the subject.

"It's nice not to have anyone bothering us," Makoto said. "How's Rei, by the way? Did he heal from his injuries?"

"Yeah. He's back at the abbey, studying, being boring. The usual."

Makoto chuckled. "That's not nice, Sousuke."

Sousuke planted a soft kiss on Makoto's neck. "But you forgive me."

"Of course."

"So, where's Haru and Nagisa?" Sousuke asked.

"Haru and Rin are out spending time together, and Nagisa is exploring the rivers. They both know I'm coming here, so they won't bother us. Haru will keep Rin busy."

"Good."

They spent a long while talking about the last few days. Sousuke didn't have much to say since he spent most of that time brooding in his chambers. Makoto told him about Momo and Aii coming to visit. Makoto mentioned that they would become part of Rin's team when they all move to the ocean. Their family was growing.

As Makoto continued, Sousuke stopped listening. He couldn't help it. His thoughts took a side road from their usual path, traveling into unknown territory. Sousuke hated that he is jealous of Rin, who acts as an alpha with a pack of omegas. He wondered what it would be like to challenge Rin to a battle to see who would come out the victor alpha. If Sousuke could have a tail and powers like Rin, then he can fight on equal grounds with the river guardian. When he wins, he would be entitled to have Rin's team as his own, and he'd be the alpha. Makoto will be his true mate, and he loved the idea of Haru having to submit to his authority. Nagisa will just be an added bonus. And, by challenging Rin, Sousuke can avenge his shoulder. He wanted to face the Shark King again.

"Sousuke? Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Sousuke broke from his thoughts. "Did you say something?"

Makoto turned to look at him, frowning. Even his brows furrowed. "You weren't listening to a word I was saying, were you?"

Sousuke suddenly had a few flashbacks of past lovers saying those same words after pillow talk. They babbled, he listened. Then he would fall asleep.

"I was just thinking about how great it is to have you in my arms again," Sousuke said. A good cover-up, which is also true.

"Oh, Sousuke! That's so sweet!" Makoto shifted in Sousuke's hold to face him. "It's okay. I wasn't saying anything of great importance. Just babbling about my day, which can get boring to hear. I prepare food and clean and keep the lair in perfect shape. Not exactly exciting."

Sousuke didn't care for hearing about Makoto's daily life. At least, not at this moment. He had a few other things on his mind and had questions of his own. He let his hands travel to Makoto's rump concealed by the fish scales. He heard Makoto moan softly, so he brought his lips to the undine's neck, ghosting kisses on the moist skin.

"Hey, I have a question about your kind,"

"Mmm…okay."

"If he wanted to…could Rin have all three of you?"

"Have us?" Makoto repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Like this," He pulled Makoto's front to his groin. Makoto turned bright red, though he didn't try to get away. "Could he?"

"Y-yes, he could…if he wanted to, but that's not how Rin is."

Sousuke bit lightly at Makoto's neck. "If another undine male were to defeat Rin…what would happen then?"

"Haru will kill them."

That gave Sousuke pause. "Then what would happen?"

"I don't know. Please, I don't like to talk about such things."

"I'm sorry." This is their moment right now, and Sousuke may not have another chance at wooing Makoto anytime soon. No one is here to interrupt them. They have to take advantage of it.

 **(This scene is removed for this site. For the full scene, please read it on Archive of Our Own)**

"Was that okay, Sousuke?" Makoto asked, growing concerned when Sousuke wasn't answering him. "Sousuke? Sousuke!"

"Fucking amazing," Sousuke answered.

Makoto blushed. "Oh,"

"Please tell me that you liked it, too?" Sousuke lifted his eyes to gaze longingly into Makoto's warm green ones, wanting to lose himself forever in that tender gaze. Makoto's answer came with him raising his left webbed hand, coated with Sousuke's essence, and lapping up a dollop. Sousuke almost came again.

"You taste just like you smell…" Makoto marveled.

"Smell? What do you mean?"

"You smell of seawater and pine trees," Makoto answered, bringing his hands up to inhale Sousuke's scent further. "And I taste the sea; buoyant, with vast amounts of strength and watery power." He licked his right hand. "And the pine…the smell of the earth; all natural and true."

Sousuke managed a smirk. "You speak of me as if I were some magical being like you. But I am only a man, Makoto."

Makoto settled himself between Sousuke's legs to cuddle against the firm, warm chest. "Is it okay if you're my man?"

Sousuke rests his fingers against the webbed skin of Makoto's hands.

"If you'll be my undine…I'll be more than just your man." He kissed Makoto's temple. "I'll be your mate."

"Sousuke-"

"Hush. Say no more. We'll revisit it another time. For right now, just stay with me like this. Right now, this is our world. Spend it with me."

"Oh, Sousuke, you're wonderful!"

Sousuke wanted to do more. Much, much more. There are so many pleasures he can introduce to Makoto, but he remembered Kisumi's advice, and he had to stay focused. He found that he is content with holding Makoto in his arms, which is more than laying in a cold, empty bed void of any contact. Could he have a bedmate when Makoto isn't there? Of course. However, the only bedmate he wants is Makoto, who is still out of his reach despite being so close.

Sousuke let his mind wander while resting his chin in Makoto's hair. Makoto is out of his reach because of Rin. Sousuke wondered how it is possible to hate a male with such fury whom he's never actually met other than through teeth. Rin was only protecting his team from strangers; Sousuke understood that part. But now that he knows more, defeating Rin is the only way to have Makoto all to himself. This thought brought him back to his original question to Makoto earlier; if Rin wanted to have them all, could he? It was at this moment Sousuke's brain made a connection between something spiritual Rei had muttered once and the three undine males that made up Rin's team.

During some young mans' get-together back at school, Rei had mentioned that their ancient ancestors viewed a woman (or in his case, a man) in three stages; the maiden, the bride, and the wife. Sousuke realized that Rin's team possess these three titles. Nagisa is the maiden, full of light, hope, dreams, and happiness; spreading joy into the hearts of all he encounters. Makoto is the bride; shy and virginal, yet awakened by natural and lustful desires when in the bed with their partner, bringing warmth and love with the promise of loyalty and trust. Haru is the wife; serious, stoic, and overbearing, yet understanding and willing to put their life on the line to protect those they love. Even if the wife appears unhappy, they're driven by eternal devotion for their family.

And Rin. The River Guardian. The Shark King. Whatever title he holds; he is the husband graced with all three titles of the perfect trio swimming by his side.

It's unfair.

It's ridiculous.

It's something Sousuke wanted to possess more than anything.

By the afternoon, Makoto said he should be returning home before Rin and Haru come back. Sousuke didn't want him to leave, but Makoto said they would meet again very soon, and to wait for his word. Makoto will tell Kisumi when it's the best time for them to meet again. Sousuke had no choice; he had to accept it.

"I just hope it's soon," Sousuke said, bringing Makoto into a long, passionate kiss.

Makoto's cheeks flushed a pretty pink when they pulled away. "Maybe I need one more kiss like that…so I don't forget?"

Sousuke chuckled. "Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe."

Sousuke repeated the kiss, this time letting their lips linger for longer. He hated when Makoto pulled away.

"I really have to go now, Sousuke."

"Please make it soon," Sousuke said. "I want to see you again, as soon as possible."

Makoto smiled. "I want to be with you, Sousuke. Things are a little complicated right now…but maybe next time…we can…do a little more?"

"If you're up for it?" Sousuke smirked.

"Guess it all depends on how much you woo me next time." He kissed Sousuke's cheek. "Goodbye, for now, Sousuke."

"See ya."

Sousuke watched Makoto pull himself to the waterfall, give one last look at him, and disappeared through the curtain of water. Sousuke wanted to jump right in after Makoto, but he kept himself from doing it. He has to make Makoto want him before the undine builds up enough courage to approach Rin.

"Damn it, all." Sousuke hissed.

* * *

Nagisa peeked his head through the water surface and looked around, finding the area clear. He slipped onto the bank, changed into his human legs, and skipped in the direction of Sousuke's castle. He told Rin and Makoto that he would be exploring the river floor, seeking treasures, but really is going to see Rei. Nagisa heard his name called from above and he looked in the treetops to see Kisumi there.

"Hi, Kisumi!"

"Nagisa! Good to see you! Where are you heading off to?"

"To Sousuke's castle to see Rei!" Nagisa answered. "He has all the stuff he bought me, and I want to play around with it again!"

Kisumi laughed. "You won't find Rei at the castle! He's gone back to that abbey or whatever it's called."

"Aww!" Nagisa whined. "I don't know where that is!"

"I do! Want me to show you?"

"Yes please!"

"But you can't show up naked like that," Kisumi laughed again. "You can borrow something of mine. It'll take me a few minutes to get it, so just hang tight!"

Kisumi showed Nagisa where the abbey is, pointing to it through the mouth of the forest. Nagisa remembered Makoto explaining to him that this abbey is like the Water Temple of the ocean; quiet, boring, and full of rules. He can hear Makoto saying, 'be on your best behavior!'. He thanked Kisumi for the borrowed clothes, a plain tunic with brown leggings and pointed slippers. They wouldn't be his choice if he had the option to pick.

He couldn't wait to see Rei again. Kisumi told Nagisa that he'd be in the area if anything should happen, but Nagisa wasn't worried. He will be on his best behavior.

Nagisa approached the abbey, stopping at the two large wooden doors that seem to stretch up higher than necessary. He straightened out his tunic, cleared his throat, and knocked on the doors. No one came. He knocked louder, and still, no one answered. Was anyone home? He gripped the large iron ring handle in both hands and pulled. The door opened with a loud creak. Nagisa peeked around the door, calling out a quick 'hello,' but not receiving an answer. He entered and closed the door. Immediately his nose wrinkled at the strange smell that filled the air. It stinks. Nagisa wandered further, gazing up at the elaborate designs of the ceiling and colorful windows. He bumped into a candle stand but quickly caught it before it could tumble over.

"May I help you?"

Nagisa turned towards the voice to see an old human man with white beard and long hair in an ugly brown robe.

"Hi! I'm here to see Rei. Do you know where he is?"

"Rei? He's in the library right now. I'm afraid he doesn't like to be bothered during his study time."

Nagisa pouted. "But, I traveled a long way to see him. Can't you just tell him I'm here? I'm sure he wants to see me! Tell him Nagisa is here!" Nagisa smiled at the old man. "Okay?"

"Very well…"

"Is something wrong?" Nagisa asked, noticing the quizzical look on the old man's face.

"No. It's just Rei never has visitors especially one so...well…"

Nagisa could see that the old man was getting flustered. "Just tell Rei I'm here, okay?"

"Yes."

Nagisa rocked on his heels, waiting patiently for the old man to return with Rei. He heard some strange sounds coming from behind him so he looked to see a small group of men, in the same ugly brown robes, walking together and chanting. Bored and curious, Nagisa went over to them and said, "Hi! What are you guys chanting?"

All five of the men were startled by Nagisa's sudden appearance and outburst. They looked at him with the same quizzical look as the old man before.

"W-who are you? Why are you here?" Asked one of the men.

"I'm here to see Rei! That old guy dressed like you went to tell Rei I'm here. So, what are you guys doing? You were all speaking funny." He couldn't understand why they were all staring at him like that. "I'll just go back and wait over there," Nagisa said and returned to his previous spot. These humans in brown are weird.

"Nagisa?"

Nagisa recognized Rei's voice and grinned when he saw him standing next to the old man. Rei had the same bewildered look on his face as the others did. "REI!" Nagisa went over to him and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. He nuzzled Rei's chest with his cheek. "I've missed you!"

"N-Nagisa...what are you doing here?" Rei placed his hands on Nagisa's shoulders to gently push him away, holding the undine at arm's length.

"I came to see you! Kisumi showed me how to get here. I can't stay long, but I just wanted to see you again, Rei! I've missed you!"

Rei saw the disapproving frown of the headmaster monk and noticed the other group whispering amongst themselves. Word had already reached the abbey about him and Nagisa at Sousuke's feast, including the dance and him passing out drunk at the table. Nagisa has been referred to as, 'the young blonde that bewitched the men', and now Nagisa is here. No doubt the monks have made the connection, with Nagisa's bouncing yellow curls, bright personality, and his hugging. Rei had to get him out of here before word reached his parents, which it may already have, but he didn't need them knowing that Nagisa is visiting him at the abbey.

"Nagisa," He pushed his glasses up. "It's good to see you again, but I'm very busy with my studies, and I cannot take visitors. You'll have to return home."

"Huh? But Rei, I came all this way to see you! Can't I stay a little longer? I promise I won't bother you!"

Rei saw his reflection in those moist magenta eyes, and the last thing he wanted to see is Nagisa cry knowing he is the cause.

"Alright. Headmaster, may Nagisa stay for a little bit? I'll take him to the library with me."

"For a short while," The headmaster said. "Then he must go since he is not here to pray."

"Thank you," Rei took Nagisa's hand and led him out of the grand hall. "What are you thinking coming here?" Rei whispered to him as they entered the library. "Please send a letter next time telling me of your arrival! You can't just show up like this."

Nagisa wasn't listening. Instead, he looked around at the towering shelves. "What is this place? What's all this stuff?"

"This is the library," Rei answered. "Those are books."

"Books?" Nagisa looked at a shelf with the books, running his fingers along the spines. "I've never seen these before. What do they do?"

"Ah. I suppose books are not needed in the water since they're made of paper." Rei took out a book from the shelf and opened it to show Nagisa the words. "Books are filled with information about a variety of topics. Anything you wish to learn or know more about, you can find in books. This is where I spend most of my time, in this library, learning everything that I can about the world."

Nagisa took the book from Rei to flip through the pages. He stopped at some pictures. "Those are trees,"

"Yes. This book is about plant life." Rei said. "It shows all kinds of plants; their names, process, what they're used for, and so on."

Nagisa smiled at Rei. "What's your favorite book?"

"Well, I focus mainly on court politics. I plan to sit on the high council for the king one day."

"What does that do?"

"I will help enforce rules and laws that allow the kingdom to run smoothly."

Nagisa snapped his fingers. "Oh, I get it! Just like the Sea God, Seijuurou, and his council."

"I'm not aware of undine politics, but I suppose it's the same."

Nagisa looked at the words in the book. "What do these words say?"

Rei chuckled. "Well, it's a lot of words that will take a long time to read."

"I want to read them," Nagisa said. "How do I read them?"

"You would have to learn how to read first. And that can take a very long time." He took the book from Nagisa and closed it, placing it back on the shelf. "You don't have to learn to read, Nagisa. It's not necessary for your kind."

Nagisa pouted then. "What if I want to learn anyway?" He smiled. "Can you teach me?"

"Oh, Nagisa, I don't have that kind of time. I have my own learning and research to do. Speaking of which, I should be getting back to it."

"Why do you want to get rid of me so bad, Rei?" Nagisa asked softly, his shoulders drooping. "What am I doing wrong? I'm being good. I'm not being loud or causing trouble."

Rei hated to see Nagisa unhappy, so much so that he felt like dropping his studies for the day and spending time with Nagisa. But he couldn't do that. Not here. He figured it was best to let Nagisa know his concerns. "Nagisa," He looked around to make sure no one was nearby or listening. "Remember the night of the feast? When you danced?" Nagisa nodded. "Well, you danced with me, and I'm not allowed to...do those sorts of things while I'm studying here. People already heard of you; that's why everyone was looking at you before. They know you were the one that danced with me. So, with you being here, coming to see me, unannounced, will give people the wrong idea about, well, us."

Nagisa just stared at him.

"I'm not allowed to be with other...males. People here think you and I are together, like Rin and Haru. And we're not. I can lose everything if people get the wrong idea about us, okay? That's why we should only meet at Sousuke's castle. Do you understand?"

"Oh, okay," Nagisa said. "Yeah, I understand."

"You sound upset,"

"No, I'm okay."

Rei wanted to pull Nagisa in an embrace, but he kept himself from doing it. He knew he had hurt Nagisa's feelings.

"As soon as you know when you're free to return to Sousuke's castle, I'll come and visit you there. Okay?"

"Okay, Rei. I guess I'll go back home, then."

Rei sighed. "Nagisa, please don't be upset."  
"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! It's very easy to tell with you." Rei couldn't feel guiltier about making Nagisa unhappy. "And I don't want to see you looking so forlorn. It's just the way things are right now."

"I just thought...it would be nice to see you again since Makoto and Sousuke are seeing each other right now." Nagisa stared down at his feet, unable to look at Rei. "I really like you, Rei, and-"

"Let's not talk about that here. I do want to know more about you, Nagisa, but we can't do that here. It's not safe for either of us."

"Fine. I guess I'll just head back home."

Rei sighed. "Let me walk you to the door." As Rei guided him back through the abbey, he took notice of the monks and other students eyeing them. As soon as Nagisa leaves, Rei knows he'll get called into the headmaster's quarters. Rei opened the main door for Nagisa and said, "All the items I bought you are at Sousuke's castle. Please do not go there by yourself unless you know for sure that Sousuke is there. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, Rei."

"Alright. I'll see you soon at Sousuke's castle," He whispered. "Be safe returning to the forest pool."

Nagisa gave him a light smile. "Thanks. Kisumi is probably waiting for me nearby. Goodbye, Rei."

"Goodbye, Nagisa." Rei watched him leave for a bit then closed the door. The moment he did, one of the monks said called that the headmaster wants to see him. Rei sighed heavily.

* * *

Makoto came home to the lair by sunset. With any luck, Haru has continued to distract Rin with leisurely swims through the rivers. Rin will never know he was gone! Swimming inside, he checked all the rooms; no one is home. He was a little concerned about Nagisa not being here since it was getting dark. At least Haru and Rin are with each other. Makoto wouldn't panic about Nagisa until it became very late, so he kept his mind active by preparing dinner.

His mind is still occupied with Sousuke, thinking about those touches and kisses. Makoto couldn't wait to see him again. He wondered when Rin planned to go back to the ocean, then Makoto can sneak away to stay with Sousuke for a bit.

'When are you going to tell Rin about us?'

Sousuke's words echoed in his head. When will he tell Rin about them? After their meeting today, Makoto couldn't deny that he wanted to go further with Sousuke. He really should tell Rin, but he feared the reaction of his team leader. If only Rin didn't hate humans so much then this wouldn't be such an issue. Of course, Rin had reasons to hate humans since generations of their race have defiled the rivers and the oceans. But, Sousuke and Rei were different than other humans. Granted, Makoto hasn't met any other humans, but Sousuke and Rei proved that not all of them are bad. If Rin can meet Sousuke, then maybe that will be enough to change things.

Makoto paused in preparing the water chestnuts. Sousuke and Rin. For a moment, all he could think is a disaster when they meet for the second time. And then, he thought about the both of them, and how they are alike. Alike enough to get along, but also close enough to bang heads. Makoto wondered if it would be easier just to tell Rin that he is in love with someone and that he wants Rin to meet them, and that they're a human. Makoto whimpered. Maybe he should have Haru tell Rin for him instead. But it will sound better coming from him, right? And what about Nagisa and Rei?

"We're back!" It was Rin.

Makoto's tail and back went completely stiff. He turned with a lopsided smile to greet Rin and Haru. "Welcome back. How was your day together?"

"Long overdue!" Rin laughed. "We had a few good races, didn't we, Haru?"

"We kept tying," Haru said.

"I just let you win."

Makoto smiled at their friendly banter.

"Where's Nagisa?" Rin asked, taking a seat at the stone table.

"He's not back yet," Makoto said. "It's still early, though."

Rin looked at the lair entrance. "Maybe I should go and scout for him. It's getting dark."

Makoto suggested that he should, and this way, Makoto could ask Haru what he should do about Rin and Sousuke. When Rin swam out, Makoto took Haru's hand and pulled the other into their shared room. Haru went along without complaint. Makoto can already sense Haru's tension in the small room. No doubt Haru can smell Sousuke all over him since Haru knows the human's scent. Makoto clenched his eyes shut when Haru leaned in to sniff his neck, then his lips.

"He didn't force you to do anything, did he?"

"No, Haru," Makoto said softly. "He wouldn't force anything on me. Please stop asking that." Haru pulled back with a frown. "I'm sorry, that sounded mean."

"Then what's on your mind?"

"Sousuke wants me to tell Rin about us," Makoto answered. "And I don't know what to do. Rin will be upset...but if he met Sousuke, maybe he will feel differently. I thought that...maybe…" Makoto twiddled his fingers. "Y-You can tell Rin for me?"

Haru only stared.

"Haru? Please? I don't know what else to do. I'm worried that Sousuke may try to confront Rin on his own, and we both know that won't end well! You said you would handle Rin for us, remember? Myself and Nagisa. I wasn't sure then, but I'm positive now. I want to be closer to Sousuke, and I don't want to keep sneaking around."

"Makoto, it hasn't been that long since you've known Sousuke. I think you should give it more time. You're in a bit of afterglow right now. Give yourself time to relax."

"Haru...I don't think that's it."

"Then give me some time to think about it," Haru said, turning away from him.

"Really? Thank you, Haru! Thank you!"

Haru did have a plan. The thought of it left a bad taste in his mouth, but he had to know if Sousuke's feelings for Makoto go beyond lust. He would wait until they were all asleep and then leave for Sousuke's castle. There is something unusual about Sousuke, and Haru was going to find out before the human plants the idea of full mating in Makoto's head.

 **TBC**


	9. Night Visitor

*****Warnings:** **Light yaoi, some language**

 *****Rating:** **PG-13**

 *****Disclaimer:** **Don't own the characters. Making no money of off this fanfic.**

 *****Notes:** **Dialogue heavy. Edited with the purchased program Grammarly**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Sousuke had fallen asleep the moment he returned home, refusing to share dinner with his father and stepmother. He claimed he was exhausted from his ride, and he was. Makoto tired him out. Well, that and his constant racing thoughts about Rin. Being jealous of the Shark King really took a lot of energy out of him. He made a mental note to write to Rei and have the scholar bring over as many books containing undines as he can.

He tended to be a deep sleeper, often sleeping through knocks on his doors and servants entering in and out. This night, however, he heard the knocking at his chamber doors and the name 'Haru' spoken. Sousuke wasn't sure if he had heard right. The knocking continued until he sat up in bed and heard someone say 'Haru' again.

"Who is it?" Sousuke called towards the door.

"Master Sousuke! Sorry to be bothering you so late, but there is a young man here to see you named Haru."

'What's Haru doing here?' Sousuke got out of bed and pulled on a pair of leggings then his robe. 'Wait, I know why he's here, but it could have waited until tomorrow.' "Alright. Send him in, and bring me some wine!" 'It's going to be a long night. But be calm, Sousuke. Be nice. You need to win Haru's trust, for Makoto's sake.'

A short while later (Sousuke almost fell asleep while waiting), a servant entered the room with his wine followed by Haru. Haru was dressed only in a tunic top, and Sousuke wondered where he got it. The servant answered for him, saying that Haru came to the door, naked, and then given a tunic. Sousuke narrowed his eyes at Haru.

"Thank you. That'll be all." The servant placed the wine pitcher on the table, bowed to Sousuke, and left quickly. Sousuke got up from his chair to fill his cup to the top with wine. "Someone could have seen the scales on your back," Sousuke stated. "Why the hell did you come here naked?"

"I hadn't any clothes," Haru answered. "That servant said I could keep this one."

Sousuke turned to Haru and took a hefty gulp of wine. He wanted to throw the wine in the shorter male's face for being so careless.

"It's dangerous for you to walk around humans naked. Humans are afraid of your kind."

"I wasn't worried," Haru said. "Makoto was happy tonight. I haven't seen him that happy in a long while."

Sousuke took another sip of wine. "So, why are you here? I didn't do anything wrong. You said Makoto is happy, and we'll be meeting again in that same spot soon." Sousuke returned to his seat. "Does Rin know you've left in the middle of the night to bother me?"

"Rin allows me to wander around more than Nagisa and Makoto. My powers are stronger than theirs."

"I see." He took another sip. Just being around Haru is enough to make him agitated and drive him to drink.

"I like to see Makoto happy," Haru said, walking over to Sousuke's chair. "And I know it will mean a lot to him if we were to get along."

Sousuke let out a little snort. "I doubt we could ever be friends, Haru. We're too much alike, and not in a good way." He looked at the remaining dark red liquid in his cup. "We may be able to tolerate each other." Sousuke heard the familiar sound of clothing hitting the floor, and he lifted his eyes from the cup to Haru standing naked before him.

Sousuke raised a brow and drank what's left in the cup. "I get it. You hate human clothes." He frowned when Haru took the cup from him, ready to protest until the undine suddenly straddled his lap. Sousuke didn't move, remaining perfectly still, and waiting to see what else Haru would do. It was out of character for Haru, and Sousuke prepared himself to attack if Haru tried any magic. Something was off about the whole situation. Haru was lighter than Makoto, he noticed. Makoto is big but clumsy and gentle. Haru may be small, but he is dangerous when he wants to be.

"What are you doing?" Sousuke finally asked.

"Makoto has never felt so strongly about anyone before," Haru said. "I'm curious to know what makes you, a human, so special."

"That's between Makoto and me," Sousuke said. "Now get off of me."

Haru didn't move, only stared at him. Sousuke wanted to push him off but feared the possible dangerous result of touching Haru. He remembered how Haru made those bandits walk away through no control of their own. He hasn't let any of Haru's powers affect him, but that was before the undine plopped himself in Sousuke's lap. Sousuke cursed himself for feeling the slightest bit of arousal for Haru. Sousuke could just give in, put a blanket over Haru's face, and pretend it's Makoto. No, that wouldn't be right. He blamed the arousal on his past when he used to have many naked men in his bed. Now he only wanted Makoto.

Sousuke tried to get Haru off of him. He made the mistake of looking into Haru's eyes, which locked with his, and Sousuke felt stuck to the chair. Those eyes were glowing, brightly, and Sousuke saw the waves behind the orbs. 'He's doing it again!' Sousuke thought. Haru's lower half pressed against him, and then cold lips pressed against his.

Without a care for Haru's safety, Sousuke roughly shoved him away and watched the undine hit the floor. He stood up and over Haru's form.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?"

Haru slowly stood up from the floor and walked over to get the tunic from beside Sousuke's chair. "Testing you."

Sousuke raised a brow. "Testing me? What for?"

Haru pulled the tunic up and over his head. "If you're true to Makoto or not."

Sousuke wanted to reach out and straggle Haru. He could probably do it with one hand, since after Nagisa, Haru is the smallest. Sousuke thought about doing it. It would give him a bit of satisfaction. He hated when people tried to test or trick him, and the fact that it was Haru of all people just now had Sousuke seeing red. Sousuke kept his temper in check.

"So, did I pass your test?"

"Yes, but I'm still not convinced," Haru said. "There's something about you I can't quite figure out, and I don't know if it's good for Makoto or not. If, and when, I find out what it is, you better hope it's nothing I deem dangerous."

Sousuke crossed his arms. "And, if it is?"

"Then I will take Makoto away from you."

Sousuke didn't like the tone in Haru's usual stoic voice. "If I didn't know any better," he took a few steps towards Haru. "I'd think you're threatening me."

"That's because I am," Haru answered, showing no fear of Sousuke's towering form. "You may be loyal to Makoto now, but how long with that last?"

"That's for me and Makoto to decide. It has nothing to do with you or Rin, got it? Now, leave my castle." Sousuke pointed to the door. "You've caused enough trouble here, and now I have to cover up your mess. Keep that damn tunic on until you leave."

"Before I go, I will tell you this," Haru started. "Makoto has asked me to tell Rin about the two of you. However, I still have my doubts about you. So, I do not know what I will say to Rin if I tell him."

"Tell Rin about us, in whatever way you want," Sousuke said. "Makoto doesn't want me approaching Rin. But, if Rin wants to challenge me after you tell him, you know where I live. Send for me, and I will confront Rin. But you should keep in mind that it will hurt Makoto. So, don't go throwing Rin at me as a plot to soil Makoto's feelings for me. It won't work."

Haru turned away from him. "I won't let Rin hurt you, for Makoto's sake. But should Rin act on his own, I can't promise anything."

"I won't need your help. I know Rin is your mate and Makoto is your friend, but I plan to be with Makoto. So, you and Rin are going to have to get used to me." When Haru didn't answer, Sousuke decided to ask him the same question he asked Makoto, but in a different way. "I think Rin is too possessive of you and the others. I think Rin just wants to have all three of you to himself. Maybe I should defeat him, because then I will be the alpha of you, Makoto, and Nagisa." He saw Haru's eyes begin to shine blue. "At least I would allow you to be with who you want."

"You won't beat Rin," Haru stated coldly.

"I bet I can. Let's just hope Rin wishes to speak to me in peaceful terms. I know how to be civil. It seems your mate is the one who wants to cause all the trouble."

"I will speak to Rin," Haru said. "But I can't make any promises."

"That's fine," Sousuke walked over to the chamber door and opened it for Haru. "Go. I'll be waiting to hear from Kisumi what Rin's answer is. Good evening, Haru." Haru didn't return the farewell, and Sousuke didn't care. The blue undine infuriated him, and he's just happy to have Haru out of the room. Sousuke let out a sigh. "I'd best rest my shoulder and brush up on my sword skills."

* * *

"How long will you be gone for?" Makoto asked Rin and Haru.

"Well, that's up to Haru," Rin said. "I'm a little surprised he sprung this trip out of nowhere."

"I think a week is fine," Haru answered. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

Rin grinned his shark teeth at Haru. "I can show you the new ocean lair where we'll be living! You're going to really like it."

Makoto smiled happily at Haru for he understood why Haru is taking Rin on a trip; so he can spend time with Sousuke.

"Are you sure you two will be alright?" Rin said, looking at Makoto and Nagisa. "You've never been without both of us."

"Makoto and I will be fine!" Nagisa said. "You and Haru deserve some time to yourselves! Don't rush back. Take your time and relax!"

Rin laughed. "Sounds like you're trying to get rid of us, Nagisa."

"I'll keep him out of any trouble, Rin," Makoto said. "We'll be fine."

"Alright," Rin said with a chuckle. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"I'll go find Kisumi and let him know," Makoto said. "He'll be on the lookout for any trouble in the area."

Rin nodded. "Sure, that's a good idea."

Makoto smiled at them both and swam out of the lair to make his way back to the forest pool. Kisumi's fairy village is nearby, and the fairy liked to explore as much as Nagisa does. Makoto called out for Kisumi, watching the treetops for him. He couldn't wait to let Sousuke know the good news! Makoto will have to thank Haru better tonight after Rin is asleep.

Kisumi finally heard Makoto's call and landed before him on the bank. "Hey, Makoto! You look so happy right now you could fly away!" He laughed. "Did you tell Rin and he agreed, or something?"

"No, not that," Makoto said. "Haru is taking Rin to the ocean for a week! They are going to spend time together, which allows for myself and Nagisa to stay at Sousuke's castle!"

Kisumi grinned. "That's great! When are they leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning! I would like you to tell Sousuke and Rei to meet us here tomorrow afternoon. Will you do that for us?"

"Of course! A whole week, huh? Wow, that gives you two a lot of time! And Haru will not let Rin come home early!"

Makoto's smile matched Kisumi's grin. "You're a good friend, Kisumi. Thank you so much for your help!"

"Hey, quick question before I give the Sousuke your message. Do you think I should still tell Rei to come and meet Nagisa? Nagisa was pretty upset after his last meeting with Rei."

Makoto remembered asking Nagisa why he was so sad, and though he wanted to scold his friend for doing something so dangerous without telling him, he just couldn't. Nagisa was too upset over Rei's dismissal of him. Makoto tried to help Nagisa understand Rei's concerns, but Nagisa wouldn't hear it. And Nagisa is not going to give up on Rei.

"Yes, please send for Rei as well. If Rei comes, then I'll know he has feelings for Nagisa. If he doesn't…then Nagisa will have to accept Rei's choice."

"I'll let them both know," Kisumi said and flew off to deliver the message.

Makoto couldn't wait until tomorrow! He will have a whole week with Sousuke, and he won't have to worry about Rin finding out! He'll be able to fall asleep in Sousuke's arms, in that big bed, and wake up to pretty teal eyes. As much as he loves Haru, it will be nice not to have him around when he's with Sousuke. Makoto won't have to worry about Sousuke and Haru not getting along. He won't have to fret over Haru either because Rin can take care of him. This is going to be a worry-free adventure! Makoto can finally learn more about Sousuke and the human world.

* * *

The following morning, Makoto and Nagisa bid farewell to their friends, eager to go to the forest pool. Makoto hugged both Rin and Haru, telling them to be safe. Makoto nuzzled behind Haru's ear, silently thanking the other for the thousandth time. Haru just looked at him, and Makoto didn't need to hear his friend words to know what Haru is saying.

"We'll be alright," Makoto said.

"Yeah! You two get going!" Nagisa said, shooing them away. "Go have fun and enjoy the alone time!"

Rin chuckled and took Haru's hand. "Alright, we know when we're not wanted." Rin teased. Let's go, Haru."

Makoto and Nagisa waved at the pair until they were out of sight. Nagisa smiled up at Makoto.

"This is our chance, Makoto! I'm not going to give up on Rei!"

Makoto ran his fingers through Nagisa's hair. "Remember, Nagisa, if Rei doesn't come-"

"I know. But he will come! I just know it! Now come on! We don't want to be late!"

* * *

Sousuke remembered his promise to Nagisa to let him ride on a horse, so he and Rei chose to ride to the forest pool. He wasn't sure how Makoto would handle being on a horse without Haru to hold his hand. Sousuke was thrilled to receive Kisumi's message, and he even made a mental note to thank Haru, since this is obviously Haru's doing. Sousuke must have made an impression on Haru that night.

Their ride through the forest is silent, which is unusual for Rei, who likes to talk on and on about everything he's learning. Sousuke didn't blame Rei for being quiet. After Nagisa's surprise visit to the abbey library, Rei had come to his castle, late at night, explaining that he is in trouble. When Rei related the story to Sousuke, he didn't think it was such a big deal, and he congratulated Rei on standing up for himself. Even if the scholar didn't want to admit it yet, his little blowout with the Headmaster only proved to Sousuke that Rei had developed feelings for Nagisa. Rei's parents will lose their minds when word gets back to them about their son chasing after a charismatic blonde male who spends all his money and makes him forget his studies. Sousuke prayed to whatever deity may exist above that he will be present for that showdown.

"Perk up, Rei," Sousuke said. "I told you, you can stay at Seabriar for as long as you need to."

Rei pushed his glasses up. "I hope I will not have to do that," He said. "It all depends on the letter I receive from my father. I won't like what it says. I'm sure they know by now."

"Again, I point out your father pays that place more money than necessary to keep you there. The monks will find a way to keep you so they can keep taking your father's money. You're not a monk, you're a scholar. You shouldn't be following their rules anyway."

Rei sighed. "I shouldn't even be doing this...spending a week with Nagisa."

"Well, you're going to be, because I won't have anyone bothering Makoto. Your job is to keep Nagisa entertained and busy so Makoto doesn't have to worry about him. We can do things together from time to time. So just enjoy yourself this week. If you cared that much about your parents' opinion, you wouldn't be riding next to me right now to meet Nagisa."

"Yes, that's true. But I could have handled myself better when speaking with the Headmaster. I was fine with the first meeting, but the second one...well, you know."

Sousuke smirked, thinking back on what Rei told him and wished he was there to see it. Rei didn't 'appreciate' (Rei's choice of word) the names passed when the Headmaster referred to Nagisa. Rei apparently became defensive, overly so, and yelled at the Headmaster as well as the other monks. Rei couldn't even repeat the words the Headmaster called Nagisa, but Sousuke had a good idea of what words they were.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Rei. You know that, right?"

"In theory, yes," Rei said. "But socially...it's a big problem, especially for me."

"Well, don't let Nagisa know anything about what happened," Sousuke said. "I might mention it to Makoto, though."

"That's fine."

The forest pool came into sight, and they saw Makoto and Nagisa sitting on the bank. Sousuke announced their arrival, and bright smiles with hugs returned their greeting. Rei had the foresight to bring them their clothes. After they dressed, Sousuke told them that they would be riding the horses back to the castle. Nagisa was thrilled, launching himself up to the saddle of Rei's horse. Nagisa tried to pull himself up, but the horse was too high. His legs peddled as he tried to get up on the saddle. Sousuke left Nagisa to Rei's care.

"I'm so happy we can spend all this time together," Makoto said.

"I have a few things planned for us," Sousuke said. "And don't be afraid to voice something you would like to do."

"Well, I would like to have a meal outside. I've seen some humans do that by the lake in the past, and it looks nice."

Sousuke thought for a moment. "Oh, a picnic. Yes, we can do that. We'll talk more when we get back to the castle. I brought the horses because I promised Nagisa that he could ride one."

Makoto looked over at Nagisa, who is still struggling to get up on the horse even with Rei's help.

Sousuke grumbled. "Hold on," He went over to the pair and pushed Rei out of the way. Sousuke easily lifted Nagisa by the waist and placed the smaller male atop the saddle. "He's not that heavy, Rei."

Rei said nothing as he mounted the horse to sit behind Nagisa, instructing him to hold onto the saddle horn.

Sousuke returned to Makoto. "Do you want to try getting on? It might be easier for you since you're taller than Nagisa."

"Um," Makoto looked at the saddle. "Sure, I think I can."

"Put your foot in the stirrup, grip the saddle, and pull yourself up."

Makoto did as instructed, and he was able to sit comfortably on the saddle. Sousuke climbed on behind him and took the reins.

"I won't let you fall off," Sousuke said to Makoto, turning the horse to follow behind Rei and Nagisa, who were already a few feet ahead. "Would you like to learn how to ride?"

"Maybe. This horse is very big."

Sousuke chuckled. "Alright, we'll talk about it at another time."

When they reached Seabriar, they returned the horses to the stables with Sousuke promising Nagisa that he will teach him how to ride soon. Sousuke noticed that Makoto looked a little nervous while staring at the castle.

"What's wrong?" Sousuke asked.

"Hm? Oh. I'm just a little worried about meeting your father," Makoto answered. "I know to call your father 'My Lord,' and your step-mother 'My Lady,' and you should always be 'Young Master' when we aren't alone. I'm just worried about messing something up, and your step-mother already doesn't like me."

"My father has the final say in everything, not my step-mother. Her word only counts for so much. She can influence my father, but I don't want you worrying about any of that. This week is about us."

Makoto smiled at him. "Alright. As long as I'm with you, Sousuke, I won't have to worry!"

"Sousuke!" Nagisa called over to him. "Rei's going to start teaching me how to ride instead! Can we take the horse out again?"

"Yeah," Sousuke answered. "Do as you wish." Good. He'll have more alone time with Makoto. Before Makoto could voice his concern for Nagisa, Sousuke said, "Rei will take care of him. They're not going far. Let's go to my chambers for a bit." He flashed Makoto a smirk, making the undine blush and lower those green eyes.

Sousuke took Makoto's hand in his as they entered the castle, not caring who sees. The servants will whisper amongst themselves, but Sousuke didn't care about their opinions. He knew the servants would grow to like Makoto eventually. The male doesn't have a mean bone in his body, and he's always more concerned with others than himself. Makoto, he knew, will make an excellent life partner and an even better 'Lady of Seabriar.' Maybe Sousuke should see to it that Rei gets on the royal council for political influence to work in his favor. But Rei will only be one person willing to vote to allow two men to rule their castles. The issue of finding a female bride and an heir will not go away until he picks a 'suitable' lady. He'll keep holding off for as long as he can.

It was inevitable, but right before they reached the hall leading to his chambers, Sousuke's father and step-mother were just leaving theirs. Sousuke cursed under his breath and squeezed Makoto's hand. His parents stopped directly in front of them with his father's eyes landing on their joined hands. His father cleared his throat while his step-mother looked away. Sousuke will not hide his feelings for Makoto from his parents, so he addressed them as if there was no awkwardness in the hall.

"Good day, father. Step-mother." Sousuke said.

Makoto bowed as he would greeting the sea god, and addressed them both as 'My Lord and Lady' just as Sousuke taught him.

"I see you're back from your morning ride," His father said. "Where is Rei?"

"He's still off riding with Nagisa," Sousuke answered. "Our other friend."

"I'm afraid I haven't met your friends," his father looked to Makoto. "Is he one of your guests from before?"

Sousuke nodded. "Yes. This is Makoto."

"It's very nice to meet you both," Makoto said with a friendly smile.

"He'll be staying here with us for the week, along with Nagisa, who will be staying with Rei."

His father cleared his throat again, and his step-mother gave a soft little scoff.

"Does Rei's, um, father and Headmaster know that he will be rooming with a…a friend?" His father asked, embarrassed.

"Rei can handle his own business," Sousuke said.

"Would you and Makoto like to join us for dinner tonight?" His step-mother offered. Before Sousuke could say 'no', his father said,

"I think that's a wonderful idea. We will love to have you at our table tonight, Makoto." He said. "We'll have a private dinner in our chambers. Any friend of my son is welcomed to break bread at our table."

Makoto looked at Sousuke, waiting for him to answer.

"I guess dinner won't hurt," Sousuke said. After all, he did want to get his father's approval of Makoto. His step-mother will never agree to it.

"Splendid," his father said. "We'll send for you when its time. Enjoy the rest of your day, Sousuke. And Makoto, welcome to Seabriar."

"Thank you, sir." Makoto said, remembering to use the word 'sir' whenever he isn't addressing the Lord of Seabriar in public. Makoto watched the pair walk away and looked up at Sousuke's frowning face. "I don't think dinner will be terrible," Makoto said. "Your father seems very nice."

Sousuke grumbled. "Yeah. He is nice. My step-mother is another story," Sousuke led him into his chambers. "She wants me to find a bride, so she's been tracking down young women for me to marry. It's all she ever talks about."

"Oh."

"But I don't want women," Sousuke pulled Makoto into his arms. "I want you."

Makoto blushed. "That's going to be a problem, though," Makoto gave a lopsided smile. "I wouldn't pass for a woman if I wore a dress. Nagisa and Haru could, but not me."

Sousuke chuckled. "I don't want you dressing up like a woman," He kissed Makoto's nose. "I don't want you worrying about any of that, okay? You leave all the boring political castle-life stuff to me. Your only task is to be on my arm."

"Oh! Like how your parents were walking?" Makoto moved out of Sousuke's hold to link their arms and press close to him. "Like this?" Sousuke nodded. "You have such amazing eyes, Sousuke," Makoto said. "You don't look anything like your father. I look like my mother."

"My father says I am the spitting image of my birth mother. And that's why my step-mother doesn't like me."

"But, doesn't your father like your step-mother? He married her."

"He had to remarry. He doesn't hate her, but-"

"But he still loves your birth mother." Makoto finished for him.

"Yes. That's the impression I get."

Makoto hugged Sousuke's arm. "You should be kinder to your step-mother, Sousuke."

"Hm. Well, let's start reviewing your answers to the questions she'll ask you at dinner. There goes our cuddle time."

Makoto laughed. "Cuddle time? I didn't think someone like you would use the word 'cuddle'!" Makoto pinched at Sousuke's cheeks.

"Yeah, well, I did. Now let's sit down and begin. The sooner we get this dinner over with, the sooner we can spend time together."

* * *

Makoto wasn't worried about the dinner before, but standing outside Sousuke's parents' chamber doors awakened the butterflies in his stomach. He had to make the best of it. Makoto liked his outfit as well as Sousuke's. He insisted that Sousuke wear the bright blue doublet to bring out the color of his eyes. It's a doublet that Sousuke kept at the far end of his closet because he doesn't prefer to wear bright colors, but Makoto won him over. Sousuke looked so handsome with his teal eyes and black hair in that doublet that Makoto had to kiss him after they finished dressing. It was a mistake because Sousuke wanted to take the kiss further, but Makoto didn't want them to be late. His lover still wore a little scowl because of Makoto's dismissal of foreplay.

Makoto wore the outfit Sousuke bought for him during the shopping trip. The sleeves, he thought, are a little too long. Sousuke explained it is the style of dress, and they're called 'bell sleeves.' Makoto wanted to call them 'wings' because that's what they looked like. The material of the emerald green tunic is soft against his skin, and he liked it. The collar is high so it covers his green scales. Makoto is still getting used to leggings. Maybe he should attempt a dress.

When they entered the chambers, arm and arm, Sousuke's father stood from the table and greeted them. Makoto noticed that the Lord of Seabriar is dressed mostly in black and grey, while the Lady of Seabriar wore a simple form-fitting dress of pink. Makoto bowed to them after Sousuke did. The Lord offered them to take a seat, and Sousuke guided Makoto to his chair first before taking his own. Makoto made sure to thank them both, greeting them as Lord and Lady respectfully. Plates of food like fish, bread, and fruits decorated the table. There is a large piece of carved meat in the center, and Makoto wondered what type of animal it had been. The smell of wine lingered over the table. Makoto hoped he wouldn't have to drink it. Then again, he shouldn't be rude. After all, he is sitting at a table with not just the Lord and Lady of Seabriar, but Sousuke's parents.

"Please, help yourselves," the Lord offered. "Sousuke, pour some wine for your step-mother and Makoto."

Sousuke picked up the pitcher and went to serve his step-mother first then Makoto. He looked at Makoto with a raised bow when the undine held out his goblet. Sousuke poured him a little bit. Sousuke knew what not to put on Makoto's plate, so he made up the plate for him. Fish and fruits. Sousuke was a little surprised that his father had fish on the table since his step-mother hated it. She said she never liked the smell of fish, or the ocean, or any water at all. It was ironic that she married a knight who owned a fishing port by the sea and whose business consists of catching and selling fish. Sousuke would eat anything. He didn't care. It was almost as if his father knew what Makoto would like to eat, and that's when Sousuke grew suspicious. He briefly remembered his father's words to him about undines, and he had to wonder if the Lord of Seabriar already knows what Makoto is.

"So, Makoto, do you miss your village of Iwatobi?" The Lady asked.

"Sometimes I do," Makoto answered.

"Yes, I heard of what happened in your town," The Lord added with a sip of wine. "Disease. It's a terrible thing."

Makoto just nodded and popped a grape into his mouth. He had to remember how to eat like a human, so he waited for one of them to pick up those utensils so he can mimic the actions.

"Do you like to swim, Makoto?" The Lord asked him.

Makoto glanced at Sousuke who had paused in eating his bread.

"Ah, yes, sir. I do. Swimming is something I love to do."

"My son likes to swim as well. But since his shoulder injury, I haven't seen him go down to the shore to swim in the ocean,"

"Nor has he reported to his knightly training," the Lady added.

"I will return to both," Sousuke said. "For this week, I want to spend time with my guest."

"Of course," his father answered before his step-mother could. "You should rest your shoulder a little longer anyway. Knighthood will still be there when you're better."

The butterflies in Makoto's belly are increasing. He can sense the tension at the table between the two human men and the woman. It drove him to drink the wine, which wasn't as bad the second time around. Sousuke started to eat, and Makoto mimicked the actions of the utensils to cut the fish into pieces. Cutting the fish seemed like a waste of time when all he had to do is merely swallow it, but he had to act like a human. He chewed and swallowed, slowly, like the others are doing. Why so slow? He wondered.

For the rest of the dinner, Sousuke's step-mother drilled Makoto with questions that he didn't always have an answer for. Sousuke would answer for him if needed. She asked about his parents, if he had any siblings, or had any noble blood at all. Makoto had to respond with 'no,' which made her frown deepen. Only Rin and Haru came from 'noble' blood. He and Nagisa were born as regular undines. She started bringing up the topic of Sousuke's marriage and naming off 'eligible' female humans who will be good for him. This made Sousuke and his step-mother break out into a 'polite argument' about the topic, which furthered Makoto's growing anxiety. Sousuke's father said very little on the subject of marriage, choosing to focus on his plate filled with food looking as if he wanted to disappear into it.

Sousuke suddenly slammed his hands on the table, startling Makoto. "That's it, we're finished here!" He pulled Makoto up from the chair and ushered him out.

"Sousuke, wait!" His father called after them, but Sousuke didn't stop to turn back.

Makoto tried to keep up with Sousuke's fast pace of walking as he is pulled behind, his lover's grip tight around his wrist. They went into Sousuke's chambers where he slammed the door and even locked it. Makoto stood silently while he watched Sousuke rest his forehead against the door. His shoulders were trembling, not with fear or sadness, but with rage. Makoto could sense Sousuke's intense anger, and it was only growing. He knew what to do. Makoto walked up to Sousuke and embraced him from behind, resting his chin on the uninjured shoulder. Makoto closed his eyes, summoned his healing power, and started to hum.

Sousuke felt his body filling with a warmth that was not arousal but something much more peaceful. It was calming. All his anger is melting away and even forgot what he was mad about. He leaned back into Makoto's embrace, letting his head lull to the side as he suddenly became sleepy. Makoto's humming was like a lullaby. Sousuke caught himself before he slumped in Makoto's arms. He was so tired, but calm. Calmer than ever. He felt Makoto shoulder his form as they glided across the floor and to the bed. When he landed on the bed, he felt Makoto roll him over onto his back. Sousuke couldn't remember a time when he felt so peaceful. His eyes are closed, but he is still aware of Makoto's lullaby and the undine's gentle touches. Sousuke's boots came off, making him more comfortable, and then that familiar warmth snuggled up beside him.

"Sleep, Sousuke," Makoto whispered in his ear. "Be calm. I'm right here."

Sousuke drifted off into a peaceful sleep with Makoto close beside him.

 **TBC**


	10. Sweet Seawater

*****Warnings:** **Yaoi, language**

 *****Rating:** **PG-13**

 *****Disclaimer:** **I** **do not own Free! This is for fun. Explicit scene is cut from this chapter for this site. Full chapter is posted on AO3.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

When Sousuke woke up, he found that he was smiling, and felt more rested than ever. His shoulder ached, but he realized he's been sleeping on it. A warm body spooned against his back, and he didn't have to look to know who it was. Sousuke remembered only a little of last night after he had stormed away from dinner. He had been so angry, frustrated, and thought he would lash out at Makoto. Instead, the undine soothed him to sleep. Sousuke shifted himself under the sheets to roll over and face Makoto, who is still sleeping.

Sousuke studied the angelic face resting peacefully upon his pillows and knew he wants Makoto beside him like this forever. If Makoto were a woman, and if Sousuke preferred women, then he would have married Makoto right here and now. If only it can be that simple. In the undine world, marriage dynamics were different. Sousuke had to assume that 'mating' is the undine term for marriage, and so far, Rin and Haru are to be mated, meaning they will marry. Sousuke cursed himself for being born a human.

"Sousuke?"

"Good morning, sleepy-head,"

Makoto opened his tired eyes and smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Like a baby," Sousuke leaned over to kiss Makoto's forehead. "Did you work some magic on me? I've never slept so soundly."

Makoto chuckled. "Maybe a little. You were upset last night. I couldn't stand to see you that way, so I soothed you. Comes with the healing magic."

"Have you ever been mean?" Sousuke teased.

Makoto poked Sousuke's nose. "That's not nice. But yes, I have been mean."

Sousuke snorted. "Do tell."

"Well, one time, I was so mad at Haru that we yelled at each other and I didn't let him sleep in my bed."

"You're a monster!"

Makoto just laughed. "See, I can be mean."

"But not often," Sousuke pointed out, then sat up with a mighty yawn. "I'm hungry." he scratched his lower back. "Should send for breakfast."

Makoto sat up with him. "I wonder how Rei and Nagisa made out last night. I didn't think about them at all because I was so focused on the dinner, and then we fell asleep."

"I'm sure they're fine. All the same, I'll send for them when I send for breakfast. Maybe we can have a picnic today. The four of us. We can go down to the shore and have a picnic on the sand."

"That's a great idea! Thank you, Sousuke!"

* * *

When breakfast arrived, so did Rei and Nagisa. Both of them were in high spirits, with Nagisa dressed in one of the new outfits, this one all purple, and adorning the many pearls and circlet Rei had bought for him. The rest of them were dressed simply, in either white, blue, or black. Nagisa is the one that stood out like a bright beacon of light. As they shared in breakfast, Nagisa told Makoto all about his horseback riding and what a great teacher Rei is. Rei added that Nagisa is a natural with animals, which is due to an undine's ability to become one with nature in a way humans cannot. Sousuke then asked if they would like to have a picnic on a beach, and they both accepted.

They were able to leave for the beach before Sousuke could get called away by his parents. Servants packed a large basket of food and a clean blanket. They took three horses, and Nagisa wanted to show Makoto how well he can ride. Makoto stated that he would instead ride with Sousuke than Nagisa, just in case. As they rode towards the beach, Makoto looked all around him, taking in the landscape of Sousuke's land. So many open fields. Makoto felt vulnerable being this exposed. He was used to the shelter of water and the walls of trees. As long as he is with Sousuke, he didn't have anything to fear, but it was still a little unnerving.

Makoto had a chance to look at the port with human men working on big ships. Fishing boats, Sousuke had called them. Sousuke's family pay these men to go out on the ocean and catch fish to sell and eat. They also trade spices and wine with other people across the ocean. Makoto thought they would be having their picnic by the port, but Sousuke led them further down the shore to a secluded spot. They left the horses tied to a line of posts and continued to the beach on foot. Nagisa ran ahead, kicking off his shoes so to play in the surf. Makoto held the heavy basket of food while Sousuke and Rei spread the blanket out on the sand.

Makoto called for Nagisa to come back after the picnic was set up. To Nagisa's delight, the kitchen staff packed mainly sweets, like tarts, tea cakes, bread and butter, a blueberry pie, and honey wine along with fruit. Makoto reminded Nagisa to mind his manners and to wait for everyone to be served. Nagisa pouted playfully and sat himself Rei's lap, waiting for his treats. Sousuke poured the honey wine while Makoto made up the plates, giving each of them one of everything.

As they enjoyed the sweets and honey wine, each of them shared stories. Rei would ask Makoto and Nagisa specific questions about undines, and the two would answer as best they could. Sousuke was a little surprised that Rei did not bring his writing box to take notes. The man usually never went anywhere without it. Rei also appeared to be relaxed with Nagisa bouncing and hopping all around him like an excited puppy. It was refreshing to see Rei let loose a bit and drop the aloof scholar role.

"Nagisa, no more honey wine," Makoto said, taking the goblet from Nagisa. "You've had enough."

"Aww, but I like it!" He hiccupped.

Sousuke, resting on the blanket with his hands folded behind his head, said: "The last thing you need is to be drunk, Nagisa."

"Sousuke and Makoto are right," Rei said. "Too much of this drink will impair your vision and cloud your thoughts. It can make you do things you wouldn't normally do."

"Is that true?" Makoto asked, looking at his honey wine, which he, like Nagisa, enjoyed better than the red kind.

Sousuke sat up with a smirk and refilled Makoto's cup. "Yes. Keep drinking, little fishy."

Makoto batted playfully at Sousuke's uninjured shoulder. "Don't be naughty, Sousuke!"

"Did I say anything naughty? It seems like you're the one who implied that I am thinking 'naughty' thoughts."

Makoto rolled his eyes but flushed prettily. "That's because I'm certain you are," he whispered.

"It's true. I can't help it." Sousuke whispered back, nuzzling behind Makoto's ear.

"Give it a rest, you two!" Nagisa said. "I want to go swimming the ocean for a bit."

"No," Sousuke said. "This is an active port. My men are taking the boats out. It's not safe for you if they see your tail."

"I can swim without my tail!" Nagisa said. "And I promised Rei I'd teach him how to swim."

Sousuke raised a brow at Rei who looked a little embarrassed but confirmed Nagisa's words. "Well then, if you two don't mind staying near the horses, Makoto and I will walk along the shore." He turned to Makoto. "If that's okay?"

Makoto agreed to go with Sousuke but reminded Nagisa to be careful with Rei and to behave. To be on the safe side, Makoto chose to take the second jug of honey wine so that Nagisa can't get to it. Sousuke thought it was an excellent idea, and he brought a cup with them to share. They left their shoes at the picnic site and strolled along the surf, lacing their fingers tightly together, drinking the honey wine. When they happened upon a jetty, Sousuke guided Makoto along the black rocks to reach the edge where they sat to watch the waves. With the jug of mead almost empty, Sousuke poured the rest into the cup. They had drunk most of it while walking along the beach.

Sousuke closed his eyes to feel the ocean breeze on his face. He inhaled the fresh salty air, loving the smell of the sea. Sometimes he wished Seabriar was closer to the ocean so he could feel the air just like this. Though he can see the sea from his balcony, the sea air that reaches there is not the same as being up close like this.

"Sousuke, do you like the ocean?"

"I do," he answered. "I know you're afraid of it, but maybe I would be too if I could see what lies beneath it. I've seen how big whales are, and I saw a shark once. But, to me, the ocean is calming. I think I told you that I used to come to the beach with my father when I was a boy?" Makoto nodded. "I'm much happier at the ocean than living in the castle."

"I don't blame you. Seabriar is nice, but it's so cold and dark inside. Out here we have the sun and the blue sky," Makoto looked up at the passing clouds. "It truly is beautiful."

"Then I guess you wouldn't like to live at Seabriar with me?"

"Sousuke, I would live with you anywhere. As long as you're with me, I'll be happy."

Sousuke brought Makoto's lips into a kiss. It wasn't passionate, just a chaste little kiss. It made Makoto blush, and he turns away.

"Not in the open, Sousuke!"

"Wait, I know of a place where we can hide! This is the wrong jetty. I'll take you to another one." He stood up and offered his hand to Makoto to pull him up. "We're going to that jetty over there," he pointed to the right. "See it?"

"I do."

"I'll show you what I mean when we're there."

"Are we going to do more kissing there?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe."

"I don't like that look in your eyes!" Makoto said with a laugh.

Makoto let Sousuke lead him across the beach to the other jetty (which was a long walk) and up onto the black rocks. They walked halfway down the jetty when Sousuke stopped in front of a hole. Makoto looked down and saw an opening filled with sea water. Its diameter, like the forest pool, is contained. Sousuke asked him if he felt comfortable walking through the surf to enter the pool since he knew Makoto's fear of the ocean. Makoto said that he wanted to, so they left the jetty and came through the surf, leaving their clothes on the beach.

The water rose and fell no farther past their waists. Makoto liked the privacy of the jetty rocks and the gentle ocean water caressing his skin. He knew it was a risk standing in this private little area, alone, and naked with Sousuke. Despite the chilly ocean water, Sousuke's body is warm pressed against his. Makoto had to hide his face in Sousuke's neck when their groins touched. He did try to pull back, but Sousuke's firm hold prevented any movement. Makoto could change into his tail if his body gets carried away. Sousuke wasn't speaking, only letting his hands roam over Makoto's body and muscles. Makoto did the same, marveling at how much bigger Sousuke is compared to him and Rin. If Rin were to fight Sousuke as a human in hand-to-hand combat, Makoto knew his team leader wouldn't win. But hopefully, it will never come to that.

'This is nice,' Makoto thought, closing his eyes to feel and enjoy Sousuke's touch.

"I used to come here as a child," Sousuke started. "This is where I first learned to swim. My father would take me here as a boy and teach me about swimming. We'd find shells and catch crabs. This was our special spot. Then I got older, and we stopped coming here."

Makoto looked up at Sousuke, remaining in the embrace. "Why don't you come here with him again? I think he would like that, Sousuke."

"He still came when I chose to stop coming. I was a young boy. I wanted to play with my friends, not swim in a hole with my father. I don't know how often he comes to this spot, but he spends time on the beach, looking at the ocean. It makes my step-mother crazy."

"Your father likes the ocean, as you do."

"My birth mother loved the ocean too. I guess that's where I get it from. I learned to swim quickly, now that I think about it. My father said he wasn't surprised that I was natural in the water like my birth mother. She swam, too."

Makoto kissed Sousuke's wounded shoulder; the faded bites marks still scarring the skin. "You should keep swimming, Sousuke. It will help this to heal, and then we can swim together." He smiled at him. "I would love to swim with you, side-by-side."

"We can do more than swim,"

Makoto pulled back with a blush. "Is mating all you ever think about?"

Sousuke smirked. "I was going to say sailing on one of my family's boats. It's you who have mating on the mind more than me. Say the word, and I'll make you mine."

Makoto managed to narrow his eyes at Sousuke, who only seemed amused by it. That turned Makoto's frown into a pout. Haru and Rin always said that he is lousy at being mad and shouldn't even bother trying. But, Sousuke wasn't wrong in saying that Makoto keeps thinking about mating. The truth is, he was considering it, and since yesterday, has been thinking about it more and more. If they didn't mate this week, while Rin and Haru are away, Makoto might not get another chance to be with Sousuke for a while.

"Hey, don't think you have to rush this," Sousuke whispered to him, seeming to have read Makoto's thoughts. "I plan to court you as a knight would his maiden fair,"

Makoto tilted his head. "Maiden fair?"

"Ah. Courtly knight talk. Forget I said it," Sousuke appeared a little embarrassed, and Makoto chuckled.

"You mean, court me like Rin courted Haru."

"I'm not interested in their courting ways," Sousuke said. "The idea of anyone wanting to court Haru, and Haru accepting it, well, it baffles my mind. Haru seems the type to spit poison in your eyes if you try anything."

Makoto tugged Sousuke's left ear, making the human let out a little hiss. "Haru is my best friend, and I love and care for him deeply. I know you and Haru don't get along, but don't speak ill of my friend," Makoto embraced his lover. "There's room in my heart for many."

"I'm sorry, Makoto. I would do anything for you," Sousuke kissed Makoto's temple. "You know, Haru visited my chambers the other night,"

Makoto pulled back to gawk at him. "W-what? Why? When was this?"

"Two evenings ago. Haru had a very good reason for coming to my chambers in the middle of the night. He wanted to know if my feelings for you were true."

"Did he sit down and talk with you?"

Sousuke smirked. "No. He tried a whole different angle. He tried to seduce me, to test if I was only interested in lust for your body and not your heart. Why do you think Haru decided, out of the blue, to take Rin away for a week?"

Makoto honestly hadn't thought about it. He knew that Rin has been asking Haru for some extended alone time, but Haru kept denying him. Makoto didn't know that Haru's decision for taking Rin away had to do with visiting Sousuke's chambers. In a way, Makoto felt a little deceived. Even though he knew the answer, he still needed to ask.

"You didn't…do anything with Haru, right?"

"I pushed him off my lap," Sousuke answered.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?"

Sousuke furrowed his brows. "Why do you ask that? Do you not trust me?"

Makoto gasped. "No! No, that's not it! Even if something…happened…it wouldn't have been by your choice." Makoto tried to look anywhere but at Sousuke as he continued. "Haru doesn't appear it, but part of his undine magic is complete mind and body control. His powers of lust and allure have sunken human ships and made undine males turn against one another. In the ocean, in the past, many males have strived for him, but he always declined their advances. He doesn't like that he possesses these powers, and rarely uses them unless necessary, like if something threatened myself or Nagisa. So, hearing that he came into your chambers with the intent of tricking you with seduction surprises me that you did not give in to him. That would almost be impossible…unless he wasn't using all of his power, which seems strange to me."

"I think you hold Haru in too high regard," Sousuke pointed out. "I won't lie to you, there was a hint of arousal with his presence, but I didn't act on it, nor did I want his attention. You attract and hold my attention more than he ever could,"

Makoto looked down at Sousuke's chest, letting his fingers trail along the line of a muscle. "You're not an undine," Makoto started. "You haven't seen Haru swim. When he swims, the water lights up. Others are spellbound, even enamored by Haru's graceful movements. Undines are attracted to strength, speed, and beauty. Both Haru and Rin possess these traits. There has been no faster swimmer than Haru until Rin appeared, and Haru met his match. Or rather, they are equally matched. I'm fast, but I can't compete with either of them. Neither can Nagisa. I guess what I'm trying to get at is…how much did you let Haru test you?"

"He sat in my lap, naked," Sousuke said. "We talked, then he kissed me, and I pushed him away."

Makoto frowned. "Are you sure? That should have been impossible! Haru's powers-"

"To hell with Haru!" Sousuke sneered. "His powers didn't work on me because I only want you!" He lifted Makoto up by his rump and pressed the undine against the rocks. Makoto gasped out loud as their groins met. "I won't mate with you in this place, but I'll be damned if I let you go back to that blasted forest pool without being with me first!"

"Sousuke," Makoto had to tighten his hold around Sousuke's neck and rely on the ocean water to help hold him up. He can feel Sousuke's erection pressing against his growing one. Makoto blushed a deep crimson. He let out a pleasured gasp when Sousuke's lips and teeth nipped at his neck.

"A knight respects and honors his lady fair," Sousuke said with a low, sensual growl. "I will wait for your full consent, but until then, can I get a little something to ease the fire in my blood?" Sousuke moved his lips to kiss Makoto's mouth.

( **Scene removed for this site. Go to read it on Archive Of Our Own for the full chapter)**

"Sousuke, I think we should think of heading back. The sun is starting to set." Makoto said.

"Watch it with me," Sousuke offered, kissing both of Makoto's cheeks.

Of course, Makoto agreed, and the pair sat together on the edge of the jetty, naked, to watch the sun lower itself on the horizon. Makoto rests his against Sousuke's uninjured shoulder, lacing their fingers together. Sousuke brought Makoto's hand up to kiss the knuckles. Makoto never wanted this moment to end, and he wanted to have a lifetime of sunsets with his lover.

Maybe it is time for him to tell Rin about his feelings for a human.

With Haru's help.

A month from now.

* * *

"Okay, that was a good first lesson, I think," Nagisa said while rubbing Rei's naked back. He was trying to make Rei feel better after the swimming lesson, which didn't go over very well. Nagisa couldn't understand how someone can sink like a rock over and over again.

Rei had his face buried in his hands. "I don't understand it! It should be so easy! I have it all calculated in my head!"

Nagisa didn't know what that meant. "We'll try again tomorrow. Maybe I'm just not a good teacher? I'll ask Makoto. He can hold you up better too."

"Perhaps we should hold off on the swimming lessons," Rei suggested. "I want to do more research on the topic."

"I think it's better if you try and learn without reading a book."

Rei put his glasses back on. "Nagisa, you don't know the human world or the use of books. You just like pretty things. You don't need a book for that."

Nagisa thought that sounded like an insult, but he wasn't too sure. Rei spoke in funny ways sometimes. He continued to rub soothing circles on Rei's back, trying to ease the man's frustration. Nagisa could sense how tense Rei was, and nothing he was doing was helping. Makoto is better at this stuff than he is. They sat in silence for a while until Nagisa decided to ask Rei a question that has been bothering him.

"Rei, can I ask you something?" Rei nodded. "Do I bother you?"

"Bother me?"

"Yeah. You don't do things with me as Sousuke does with Makoto."

Rei flushed and cleared his throat, trying to look everywhere but at Nagisa. "It's...hard to explain. You don't bother me, Nagisa," he glanced at him. "You're just very, well, you're not what I'm used to," He saw Nagisa frown. "But I like it! I know it doesn't make much sense," Rei was surprised that Nagisa wasn't interrupting him but sitting patiently, and staring at him. Rei turned his body to face Nagisa. "When you danced that night, something changed in me that I found both exciting and confusing. I know I didn't like all those other men looking at you. And then you showed up at the abbey, where you attracted a lot of attention again. The reason I'm not at the abbey now is that...I yelled at the Headmaster for calling you names, and I left to stay with Sousuke. I'm waiting for my father to come here to confront me on the issue of you. So, I'm a little distracted by my thoughts. Do you understand?"

Nagisa grinned. "You do like me!"

"You cause me a lot of trouble!"

"But you like me!" Nagisa threw his arms around Rei and hugged him tightly, refusing to let Rei slip out of his grasp. "Now we can share the same bed and share kisses!"

"Wait-!" Rei couldn't finish because Nagisa began littering his face with kisses. "Nagisa!" He used his hands to smoosh Nagisa's face to stop the kisses. Nagisa fought him, and it was adorably playful. Rei found that he too was smiling at the antics. "That's too much too fast!" He slept on the floor last night to give Nagisa the bed because he didn't trust himself or Nagisa with lying next to each other. The first time sharing a bed held different circumstances.

"But Sousuke and Makoto sleep in the same bed together!"

"Well...that's different!"

Nagisa straddled his legs around Rei's waist, locking him firmly in place with his limbs. "How's it different?"

"Sousuke doesn't have the limitations that I do,"

"No one has to know but Makoto and Sousuke. And Haru."

"Nagisa-"

"Please, Rei? Just for this week?" He loosened his grip on Rei, changing the death lock hold to an embrace. "Give us this week together...then decide at the end. I like you a lot...and I can be good. I can be quiet and calm like Makoto."

Rei sighed into Nagisa's blonde hair, taking a second to enjoy the fresh earthy scent of the undine in his lap. "I don't want you to be like Makoto. Please don't change." He wrapped his arms around Nagisa to hold the smaller male close. 'I need to change.' He said to himself.

"My parents had a lot of rules for me, too," Nagisa said. "That's why I was happy to leave them and live with my team." He sat back in Rei's lap to play with the ties of Rei's tunic. "I don't want to make things harder for you with your father," he glanced up at Rei through his lashes. "But I also don't want to let you go."

Rei took one of Nagisa's small hands in his, taking a moment to admire the delicate bone structure. "Nagisa, let me be perfectly honest with you. It might hurt your feelings, and I've been holding off on telling you this," he kissed the center of Nagisa's palm. "My parents will despise you the moment they lay eyes on you. Like the Headmaster, they will only and ever see you as a common harlot who will exploit me for all that I have. You have no title, no lands, no castle, and not a coin to your name. You're not even human! This is the battle I am fighting, Nagisa. I want to be able to keep you, and also keep up my studies and my inheritance. If I lose all that, I have nothing to give you. We can't live off Sousuke for the rest of our lives. And if I lose all my entitlements, I will not be allowed a chance to sit among the king's high council. I don't know how it works in the world of undines, but in the human world, if you don't become something, you will have nothing! If you're not someone, then you're nothing. I have to become someone to be considered as having any worth." Rei had to stop, because he realized he was babbling. It felt terrible to say all these things to Nagisa, but it also is a relief to get it off his chest.

"Rei, what's a harlot?"

Rei cleared his throat. "It's a person who gives sex, or in your words, mating, for the sole purpose making money. To be one is a great dishonor, and it's more than just shameful."

"What? But I'm not that at all!"

"I know you're not! Your friends and I all know that! But that's not how other people see you. When you danced that night, all those men would have tried to have their way with you, because they thought you were a harlot- a person with loose morals. I know that isn't it at all. You're naturally a charismatic and friendly person who enjoys life and sees the fun in everything. In the human world, in the polite society that Sousuke and I live in, such a person is shameful. Don't ask me why. That's just the way it has always been."

Nagisa looked down at the stream of pearls he is still wearing. "So, your world will see me differently if I take off all things pretty and dress in plain clothes? Your father will like me then?"

"What? No, Nagisa! I mean, yes, but I don't want you to change! I like you how you are!"

"But that makes you ashamed to be seen with me,"

"I-" Rei didn't know what to say. In a way, Nagisa was right. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Nagisa." Rei pulled the smaller male into an embrace. "Nothing is your fault. You're perfect. It's this world and myself that needs to change."

"I like you as you are, Rei."

"But I must find the courage to stand up to my parents, to the king, and to this world. Sousuke is facing the same issues with loving Makoto."

Nagisa hugged Rei's neck tightly. "Makoto is worried about Rin finding out about him and Sousuke. I think we all have to find the courage to face our fears." Nagisa pulled away to face Rei again, only this time, he smiled brightly at his human. "Your father will be mad; Rin will be mad; our two worlds will be really mad! But we can face all that together, right?" Nagisa pressed their noses together just like the time they first met. "You, me, Makoto, and Sousuke! We can do it together! I know we can!"

Rei felt the corners of his eyes sting with tears at Nagisa's simple but powerful words. He let out a laugh and ruffled the blonde locks with both hands, pressing their foreheads together.

"Okay! I think we can do it! Together, we can face anything! Let my father find out! Let Rin find out! We'll find a way to deal with it!"

"Yay! That's the spirit Rei!" Nagisa planted a long kiss on Rei's lips, rendering the human almost breathless. "Well, let's leave the fighting just to Sousuke."

"Huh? Why?"

Nagisa smiled. "Rin will tear you apart limb by limb. You're not a fighter, Rei." Nagisa nuzzled behind Rei's ear. "And that's okay. Let Sousuke battle Rin for all of us."

"That's a little hurtful, Nagisa,"

"I only speak the truth, Rei." He giggled.

Rei wanted to protest but realized that Nagisa is right, and he laughed along with the undine. "You're right, Nagisa. Maybe if Rin were a human, I would stand a chance of getting in one or two punches."

Nagisa chose to keep silent on that matter and turned his attention to the horizon. "Look, Rei! The sun is setting! Isn't it pretty?"

"Oh. Indeed, it is."

* * *

Back at Seabriar, the four males decided to share dinner in Sousuke's chambers where they did not have to hide from others. They shared about their day together, leaving out the intimate details, and let the mead flow freely. After dessert, Nagisa and Rei left to return to their room. Sousuke wanted to pick up where he and Makoto left off at the jetty but remembered Kisumi's advice, and instead offered to teach his lover how to play cards.

The two played into the night, with Sousuke winning because Makoto still had not mastered the skill of bluffing. Makoto didn't seem to care about it. He just liked having fun and sharing this time with Sousuke. Sousuke offered to teach Makoto how to play chess another time for its a game he enjoyed and wanted to share that with Makoto. He hoped to show Makoto all about the human world in hopes it will make Makoto wish to stay. Sousuke knew that Makoto wanted to, but he still had to build up the undine's courage to confront Rin.

As they readied for bed, Makoto insisted on helping Sousuke undress. The night was cold, and the chambers were the same temperature. Sousuke playfully suggested that they should sleep naked for warmth and didn't expect Makoto to agree. Sousuke had no complaints. Before they got into bed, Sousuke showed Makoto how to put wood in the fireplace. As an undine, Makoto could regulate his body temperature. But in human form, he was often cold. Makoto liked to sit in front of the fire, and they did so for a few moments until retreating to the bed.

Makoto snuggled into Sousuke, holding his human lover close and inhaling the sweet scent of seawater and pine. They tangled their legs together so that most of Makoto is laying atop of Sousuke. He could hear the human's steady heartbeat beneath his ear, and Makoto let the sound slowly lull him to sleep. Makoto knew he was safe in Sousuke's arms, and just before drifting off to sleep, he heard Sousuke whisper, very softly, 'I love you.'

Makoto smiled and said, "I love you, too."

 **TBC**


	11. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

*****Warning: Yaoi**

 *****Rating: PG-13**

 *****Notes: I do not own Free! or any of the characters. This is for fun. Read it and have fun. Edited** **with** **Grammarly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _The Next Day_

Makoto and Nagisa sat in front of the fire playing with the needlework Sousuke's step-mother gave them. Nagisa kept pricking his fingers and soon became frustrated with the whole thing and gave up. Makoto continued stitching, though it looked nothing like the examples she gave them. Makoto wanted to please Sousuke's parents, especially his step-mother. Sousuke's father is very kind and understanding. To Makoto, it didn't seem that Sousuke and his father have anything in common. If Makoto didn't know that Sousuke had a birth mother, he would have thought Sousuke was adopted. Makoto did wonder about Sousuke's birth mother. He found it odd that no one in the castle ever spoke of her. Even Sousuke doesn't know much about her. Makoto yelped when he pricked his finger with the needle.

"Hey, Makoto? Can I ask you something?" Nagisa tugged on Makoto's tunic sleeve.

"Sure, Nagisa. What it is?"

"How do I be like you?"

Makoto tilted his head while sucking on the tip of his bleeding finger. "Like me? What do you mean?"

"Like how you are. Quiet, soft-spoken, polite, you know. That kind of stuff."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Nagisa. Why do you want to be like me?" Makoto listened to Nagisa repeat what Rei told him the other day at the beach. Makoto hurt for his friend, but he wasn't mad at Rei. Human society is proving to be as cruel and single-minded as it is complex. "Nagisa, Rei said he doesn't want you to change, and I don't want you to change either. Just because people assume bad things doesn't mean you should change to win their approval. They are the ones that should change."

Nagisa smiled at him. "I know. Rei said that, too. But I want to help Rei feel better when he introduces me to his parents. Rei is losing sleep over his fear of his parents confronting us, and since they think such bad things about me, I want to appear the opposite. I want to act like you! Please, Makoto?"

Makoto just sighed. "Alright, Nagisa. I still think you should remain as you are, but if you think it will help ease Rei's worries, then that's what we'll do. It's actually quite simple. You need to have less energy, that's the first thing. Speak softly, not loudly. Smile, don't grin. And the most important, dress as plain as possible." Makoto stopped for a moment, looking down at his simple clothing and suddenly feeling self-conscience.

"I can do all that stuff! Let's go ask some of the servants if they have any clothes like yours in my size! I want to surprise Rei when he comes back!"

Makoto reminded Nagisa that he should remain here as Sousuke said, but even he had to admit that being cooped up in Sousuke's chambers on a rainy day is boring. The pair knows the castle well enough to go on their own, so Makoto followed behind Nagisa to the servants' quarters. When they arrived in the shared room of the male servants, both were a little surprised when greeted with bows in the same manner as Sousuke and Rei. Makoto, slightly embarrassed, said that they didn't have to bow. One of the male servants said that they were told to greet both Makoto and Nagisa as such by the Young Master. Makoto gulped. He wasn't sure if this is a good thing or not.

Nagisa paid it no mind and asked if any of them had something he can borrow. Another servant stepped forward and told Nagisa that he can't, and shouldn't, wear servant clothing. Makoto smiled at the servant and told him not to worry about that. One of the servants brought Nagisa the smallest attire they have, which consisted of a dull brown tunic and black pants. Again, none of the male shoes fit Nagisa's feet, so they had to stop by the women's quarters to grab some slippers. There they were greeted with the same bowing. Makoto would have to bring this up to Sousuke. It made him uncomfortable.

They returned to Sousuke's chambers where Nagisa changed into the servant clothing. Nagisa whined that the style is so dull and colorless. Makoto frowned, for he's dressed in the same manner, which meant that Nagisa saw him as 'dull and colorless.' Maybe he should try to be the opposite as well. Makoto asked Nagisa is he can borrow some of the jewelry Rei bought for him. Nagisa said that he never has to ask.

Makoto changed into another green tunic Sousuke purchased for him, this one brighter than the first. Nagisa squealed as he adorned Makoto in all the pearls, circlet, and rings. Makoto felt like he may have overdone it a bit, but when Nagisa put him in front of the body mirror, he almost didn't recognize himself. He looked, well, colorful. Like Nagisa. He blushed when Nagisa mentioned to him that he should greet Sousuke tonight on the bed wearing nothing but the jewelry. Makoto turned bright red and scolded Nagisa for even suggesting something like that. Sousuke would like that, though. For a second, Makoto considered doing it. Then Nagisa said that he might surprise Rei in the same way, and Makoto urged him not to. Makoto feared poor Rei would die from shock to find Nagisa like that.

"Sousuke's going to love how you look!" Nagisa said. "And Rei will like how I look. I look like a scholar!"

Makoto smiled at Nagisa from the mirror. "What would Haru and Rin think if they saw us like this?"

"They would like it, of course," Nagisa said. "They don't judge others that way."

"This isn't me," Makoto said. "But Sousuke said something to me yesterday. It has me thinking."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wants to make me a Lord of both land and water," Makoto flushed softly. "Which means he wants me next to him here at Seabriar, as a full mate." Nagisa gasped in delight. "But Rin and Haru won't let that happen."

"Haru will let you do it. And Rin, well, we will have to figure out how to deal with him. We can all share you, Makoto."

Makoto laughed. "That's what I told Sousuke. I can love many. If I tell Rin that, I still don't think he will listen because Sousuke is a human."

"Well, don't worry about that now!" Nagisa said. "That's for later! Right now, you stand by Sousuke's side as a soon-to-be Lord of land and water! Lord Makoto of Seabriar! It has a nice ring to it!"

Makoto flushed. "Don't say that! It's embarrassing,"

"But it's true! And, you're smiling!" Nagisa winked at him.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your soft voice right now?" Makoto scolded gently.

Nagisa stuck his tongue out at Makoto.

* * *

"Rei, you've been carrying that letter all day," Sousuke reached his foot over the length of the carriage to nudge at Rei's knee. "It's time you opened it."

Rei bit his lip while gripping the letter sealed with his family's waxed crest.

"I said I'll read it for you," Sousuke suggested. "We already know it doesn't contain anything good."

"I know," Rei answered with a sigh. "I just don't want it confirmed."

Sousuke rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the carriage window. He cursed his rotten luck that the rain slowed down once he completed his errands in town. Rei accompanied him, which was helpful because the scholar is better at keeping track of things. While he spent time in the town, he wished he were with Makoto instead. He turned back to Rei whose fingers were on the wax seal. Sousuke waited for Rei to open it, and when Rei hesitated again, Sousuke grumbled and reached his hand over.

"Seriously, let me read it. We're almost back at the castle, and Nagisa will insist you tell him what's wrong. Best to get it all out now."

Rei considered Sousuke's logic for a moment. He glanced out the carriage window to see Seabriar coming into view. Sousuke is right. Rei handed the letter over to Sousuke, flinching when he heard the crack of the wax seal. He closed his eyes and listened as Sousuke unfolded the letter. They stayed silent as Sousuke read it for him. The moments seemed like hours before Sousuke spoke again.

"Well, we're not at all surprised that your father is pissed and that you're in trouble," Sousuke said.

"What does it say about Nagisa?" Rei asked.

Sousuke raised a brow. "Hm. The fact that you asked me what it says about Nagisa first and not about you shows your feelings for him."

Rei turned away from him.

"It doesn't say much about Nagisa at all," Sousuke glimpsed over the letter again. "Your father is 'severely disappointed in you,' to use his exact words, and demands that you return to the Abbey, apologize to the Headmaster, and continue with your studies."

Rei leaned forward and rubbed his temples.

"He's coming to visit Seabriar since he insists that you will not acknowledge this letter, so he wants to tell you face-to-face," A look of alarm crossed Rei's face. "And he wants to meet your 'friend.'"

"Did he use the word 'friend' or are you just saying that to cover up a harsher word?"

"No, he did use the word 'friend.' That is the only mention of Nagisa in the letter. The bulk of it has him just scolding you about poor life choices." Sousuke folded the letter and handed it back to Rei. "You need to stand up to him," Sousuke said. "Remember, you can live with me if they choose to disown you, which I'm sure they won't."

"Sousuke, that's not the point," Rei repeated what he said to Nagisa yesterday to Sousuke. "That is my concern." He slumped in the carriage chair. "I'm sure you can understand."

"I do understand. I also want you to stand up to your father, which I think will make him respect you more. Right now, if he says 'jump,' you ask 'how high.' You need to let him know that you're a man now and not a child. You can make your own decisions."

"That's fine and all, but it's Nagisa that is the problem. The fact that I've done all this because of how the Headmaster spoke of Nagisa is the problem. I didn't leave the Abbey library for myself; I left because of Nagisa. That is where the true issue comes in. I can stand up for myself all I want, but with Nagisa standing beside me, it's an entirely different story. It's all so frustrating! I should be able to have all that I work for and still have Nagisa!"

Sousuke plugged one ear with his pinky, silently motioning for Rei to quiet down. "Look, I'm in no mood to talk about social politics with you. I'm wrestling with many of the same issues you are, although my father is a little more lenient. Still, we're both wealthy heirs who prefer men to women. We're expected to sire heirs with suitable women to carry on the noble bloodline. Unless undine males have a special breeding ability, which I doubt," He smirked. "We may have to give up our entitlements in the end. I will have Makoto one way or another. He will either be sitting by my side as my 'Lady Lord' (he chuckled at the title) or baking pies in a little cabin by the lake. You can come with us. We'll live in the cabin I build. What do you say? Can you give it all up for Nagisa?"

Rei looked down at his folded hands. "Sousuke...I don't-"

"Break it off with Nagisa now if you're not willing to give up your entitlements to be with him. I'm choosing Makoto either way. Don't keep stringing Nagisa along, or my fist might just find your face. I have no problem punching a guy with glasses."

Rei stared at him for a second, and then said, "I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted me, that I don't know how to build anything. I will have to find books about how to construct a cabin, and then I can help build it."

They both fell silent for a moment and then laughed.

"It's true what they say," Rei started. "Fools rush in."

Sousuke scoffed.

* * *

When Sousuke and Rei returned to the castle, they did not expect to find Makoto and Nagisa dressed in opposite fashion. Sousuke approved of Makoto's new look, though he preferred the regular Makoto. Nagisa remained in the chair by the fireplace instead of getting up to run at them in greeting. The blonde had a needlepoint in his lap. Makoto 'appeared' smug while lounging in Sousuke's chair, legs crossed, decked out in jewels and pearls with a goblet in one hand.

"Makoto, what on earth are you trying to do?" Sousuke asked, amused.

Makoto quickly looked at Nagisa. "I told you it wouldn't work!"

"I think they're just surprised," Nagisa responded softly to Makoto before turning to the others. "Welcome back. How was your trip?"

Rei just stared dumbfounded at Nagisa.

Sousuke waltzed over to Makoto and took the goblet from him, sniffing the liquid inside. Honey wine. He sipped, smacked his lips, and said, "It's not mixed with anything. So, who are you two? And what have you done with Makoto and Nagisa?"

Makoto became embarrassed. "We were trying something different."

"Nagisa," Rei walked over to him. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm practicing how to be like Makoto so when your parents come; I'm what they want me to be."

Sousuke smirked. "That's a liable reason. What's your excuse, Makoto?"

Makoto glanced up at him. "To be more like Nagisa and less...boring."

Sousuke laughed at that. Makoto whimpered.

"Nagisa, you don't have to do this," Rei told him.

"But you're so worried about what your parents will say, and I know I'm the cause of your worry, so I thought I'd try to make it easier for you. You know, prove to everyone that I'm not a harlot!"

Rei sighed. "That's all well and good, but there's the other obvious fact that you're a man."

Before Nagisa could speak, Sousuke did first. "Nagisa, keep up the act. Rei's father is coming to Seabriar, and this act will help Rei's situation if only a little bit. Rei and I already have a solution if we're both disowned by our fathers."

"Will that really happen to you, Sousuke?" Makoto asked.

"It's more likely to happen to Rei then me," Sousuke said. "If my father still names me his heir regardless of who I take to my bed, then Rei will live with me. If I lose all of Seabriar, then Rei and I plan to build a cabin by your lake and live there."

Makoto stood up to face Sousuke, his cheeks flushing prettily. "You would really give up everything to be with me? A big castle and lots of lands and your knighthood?"

Sousuke nodded. "I'll have you in whatever way that I can, Makoto. No one is going to keep us apart. I won't let it happen."

Makoto threw his arms around Sousuke's neck and crushed their lips together in a kiss.

"Rei, maybe we should go," Nagisa suggested, ushering Rei out of the room.

Sousuke let Makoto take control of the kiss, enjoying the clumsy tongue that dueled with his. This fierce kiss is the most passionate Makoto has been without Sousuke having to initiate first. Sousuke easily lifted Makoto to carry him over to the bed, wanting to take advantage of his lover's welcoming mood. He lay Makoto down on the bed and crawled on top of him, pressing their groins together. Sousuke moaned into the kiss when Makoto's legs fell open so he can lay between them. His cock hardened instantly. If they're not careful, Sousuke might just give in and finally claim Makoto as his, right here and now.

But, he didn't want to do it. Not yet. Not like this. Moments like this is how all his one-time flings started, with desperate passion and lust. Makoto deserved more to make his first time special, and that's how Sousuke wanted it for him. With Makoto's eagerness, they are one step closer to finally 'mating,' and Sousuke already had some ideas to make that moment memorable for both of them.

"We can't go any further," Sousuke said, breaking the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?" Makoto asked, his face flushed with swollen lips.

Sousuke chuckled. "No, far from it. But our first time mating is going to be special, not like this. For the many days after that, though, I like this Makoto as much as the regular one. For now, lets have a little bit of fun."

 *****This scene edited for the site. Go read it on Archive of Our Own for the whole scene.*****

"Delicious,"

"Stop it," Makoto shied away.

"I don't know why you bother to act so innocent now," Sousuke teased. "A few moments ago, you were whimpering and moaning like a wanton little fishy."

Makoto covered his face with his hands. "You're terrible!" He said with a whine.

Sousuke kissed Makoto's forehead. "Hey, look at me,"

Makoto peeked through his fingers.

"No," Sousuke moved the hands away and pinned them to the bed. "There, that's better. Now listen, before the week ends, you and I are going to mate. I already have a few ideas to make it special for you." He leaned down and kissed behind Makoto's ear. "Do you want that?"

"Yes," Makoto whispered. "I want to be your mate, Sousuke, and you to be mine,"

Sousuke kissed him and then settled himself on top of Makoto, tucking his head under the undine's chin. He asked if his weight was too much, and Makoto responded with an embrace.

"Sing to me," Sousuke said. "Like you did before."

Makoto began to hum while stroking Sousuke's hair and rubbing circles on his back. Sousuke melted into Makoto, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off into peaceful slumber wrapped in his lover's embrace.

* * *

Makoto jerked awake at the sound of frantic knocking coming from Sousuke's door. He quickly shook Sousuke awake, who also heard the knocking. Cursing under his breath, Sousuke told whoever it was to come in. He's still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The door bursts open to reveal a frazzled Rei, glasses crooked, and half dressed. Nagisa peeked out from behind Rei, looking just as sleepy-eyed as Sousuke.

"Get up! Fast!" Rei demanded.

"What's going on?" Sousuke asked, fully awake now.

"My father's carriage has been spotted on the road here!"

Makoto hurried out of bed to rush to Rei, attempting to calm him down. "Don't worry, Rei. We'll figure something out. Sousuke and I will meet your father as well. We'll all go together," Makoto smiled and fixed Rei's glasses. "Maybe a picnic in the garden-"

"No," Sousuke interrupted. "Let my father greet him first. Rei, who let you know your father was coming?"

"One of the servants," Rei answered. "Your father already knows."

Sousuke nodded. "Then let him greet your father first. We'll wait here for my father to summon us. Go and get dressed, then come back here."

Rei pulled Nagisa out of the room with him, babbling about his 'life being over' and 'this is the end.'

Sousuke yawned loudly and walked to his wardrobe to fish through it. "Dress plainly," Sousuke told Makoto. "Lord Ryugazaki is the most traditional person I know."

"That's a good idea," Makoto said. "I do worry about Nagisa, though. I don't know if he can keep soft-spoken and silent. It's not in his nature."

Sousuke threw on his undershirt. "Well, if he cares enough for Rei then he will manage it. This meeting is not going to be an easy one. Entertaining, yes, but not easy."

"Why entertaining?" Makoto asked.

"Because I want to watch Rei lose his temper," Sousuke smirked.

"Sousuke!"

* * *

Makoto thought the tension at his dinner with Sousuke's parents was thick, but this time the awkwardness is on a whole other level. Sousuke told him that they are lucky his father and step-mother chose to join them because it will help 'ease the tension.' Makoto didn't think so. If anything, his anxiety grew with each silent, passing moment.

When Lord Ryugazaki first entered the private dining hall beside Sousuke's father, they all stood up to greet him. Lord Ryugazaki only acknowledged Rei, ignoring Nagisa when Rei introduced him. Makoto got ignored too. True to his promise, Nagisa remained silent, sitting perfectly still. Makoto was certain if he stuck his head under the table he'd see Nagisa's feet moving. It had to be hard for someone so energetic like Nagisa to have to sit still.

"Well, no reason to be so quiet," It was Sousuke's step-mother. "Lord Ryugazaki, you are always welcomed at Seabriar."

"Thank you, Lady Yamazaki. And Lord Yamazaki. I appreciate the hospitality you've shown my troublesome son," He looked at Sousuke. "I see your son has a special friend, too."

"Makoto and Nagisa are friends," Sousuke answered. "Rei met Nagisa through me."

Lord Ryugazaki's voice dropped. "Oh. I see."

"Sousuke actually saved them," Lord Yamazaki said. "They were living alone in the woods after their village had an outbreak of illness. Sousuke brought them here to live."

"Commoners make good servants," Lord Ryugazaki narrowed his gaze at Rei. "And that's all. I'll make this fast and simple; Rei will return to the Abbey and continue his studies."

"Maybe I could study at the library, too." Nagisa finally spoke, but it was the wrong thing to say.

"Rei will return to the Abbey, ALONE, and continue his studies." Lord Ryugazaki repeated, glaring at Nagisa. "And someone like you does not belong at that establishment."

Sousuke quickly spoke before either Rei or Nagisa could respond. "If I remember correctly, this establishment is a church, and the 'deity up above' states that everyone can have access to it."

"Sousuke, please!" Lady Yamazaki tried to quiet him.

Makoto lightly kicked Sousuke under the table.

"The Headmaster has already banned this flake from entering the Abbey," Lord Ryugazaki kept his gaze on Nagisa. "He causes trouble for everyone."

"He did nothing wrong, father," Rei said. "He came to see me, and only me."

"That's not what the Headmaster said," Lord Ryugazaki countered. "I will not speak of what happened because we are in the presence of a Lady."

Rei clenched his fist on the table, but Nagisa placed his hand over it.

"Lord Ryugazaki, those words said about me, I am none of those," Nagisa said as softly as he could, though he wanted to throw a piece of bread at the infuriating man.

"Pardon me, but what are we talking about?" Lady Yamazaki looked at Nagisa. "I didn't hear anything about names or trouble at the Abbey?" She looked to her husband, who once again attempted to disappear into his meal.

"It's the same as if a beautiful woman visited the monastery" Sousuke started. "She is blamed for making the monks think 'sinful thoughts' when it's really them who should feel ashamed for not controlling their feelings." For a traditional woman, his stepmother is adamant about the treatment of women when it comes to men, especially when it involves the church.

"Oh, really?" She looked at Lord Ryugazaki. "I haven't seen any such behavior from Nagisa. Have you, dear?" Lord Yamazaki, his mouth full, just shook his head. "Beauty is a curse, and it shouldn't be."

Makoto let out a little sigh of relief that she did not mention Nagisa's dancing.

"Ah. I see." Lord Ryugazaki refilled his cup. "It's Crystalline all over again, and we see how well that worked out."

Makoto didn't know what happened. At the mention of 'Crystalline' Lord Yamazaki, along with Sousuke, both stood up threateningly. Rei's father stood up right after. Makoto tugged on Sousuke's arm, whispering for him to sit down, even though he didn't understand what was happening.

"This is where we take our leave," Lord Yamazaki motioned for his wife to join him. "Sousuke, I suggest you and Makoto leave as well. And Nagisa too."

"I want to stay with Rei," Nagisa said, taking Rei's arm.

"Nagisa," Makoto urged him to come with them, but Nagisa would not budge.

Makoto left with Sousuke, looking back at Nagisa who, for the first time, wore a look of pure determination on his face while staring down Rei's father. He silently wished his friend luck, then planned to ask Sousuke about Crystalline. When they were far enough away from the dining hall, Makoto asked Sousuke if he was alright, and his lover brushed him off. Sousuke said he needed to be alone for a little bit, and he told Makoto that he's going for a ride to clear his head. Makoto pouted, and Sousuke kissed the pout away. He said for Makoto to return to their chambers and wait for him there. Their chambers. Makoto smiled at that. He told Sousuke that he would be waiting for him, and to take all the time he needs to feel better. Makoto watched his lover storm off, still upset over whatever Rei's father had said earlier.

As Makoto headed for their chambers, a voice stopped him.

"Makoto, may I speak with you?" Makoto turned to see Sousuke's father, Lord Yamazaki, without his wife.

"Of course, sir." They went into Lord Yamazaki's private meeting room and sat down at the desk. "I'm sorry about what happened at that gathering. Sousuke is upset over it and went for a ride to clear his head."

"That's fine. Makoto, what I'm about to tell you, you must not tell Sousuke. Ever."

Makoto felt the butterflies in his stomach. "Is that about Crystalline?"

"Yes. Makoto, I know what you are. You're an undine."

Makoto felt all the color drain from his face.

"I didn't think Sousuke's relationship with you would get this far, but I can tell he loves you. The same with Rei and Nagisa. I can see it because I feel the same about Sousuke's birth mother, and she was an undine too."

For a moment, Makoto didn't believe it. A second later, all of Sousuke's strange qualities pointed to him being an undine. It would explain Sousuke's love of water, his natural smell of seawater, how Haru's powers didn't affect him, and how he lasted so long with Rin's poison in his body. Knowing this, he won't have to fear telling Rin about their relationship.

"Why can't I tell him?" Makoto asked. "Why doesn't he know?"

"Because it will be dangerous for him in this world if people find out he is a half-breed. Crystalline could not stand living in this world where she had to hide constantly, and that's when she retreated to the ocean, leaving Sousuke without a mother and me without my beloved. She faced many of the same evil assumptions that have been said about Nagisa, and I know it's just the alluring power of an undine."

"But what will happen to Sousuke if the humans find out?"

Lord Yamazaki sighed heavily, rubbing at his temples. "Many things, and none of them good. I've had to fear for Sousuke's life since he was born. We were fortunate to have a half-breed son who fully resembled a human, no scales anywhere, and couldn't transform into a tail. Still, there were rumors about his mother, and I had to battle with the church and the king to keep those accusations from affecting her. In the end, it didn't work, and she left me." He looked back at Makoto. "Sousuke is a very stubborn and outspoken young man. If he knows what he is, he will reveal himself in some way, and that's when I fear for his life. I would only be able to do so much to protect him. I fear the closer he gets to you...it might awaken his undine side."

"You're saying that...humans will harm Sousuke for being half undine?"

"More than harm," Lord Yamazaki said. "They will execute him, and me as well. I married a mythical being that is considered a demon by the church and by the king. Her power of beauty enticed many, and it made other men jealous. With jealousy comes hatred, and with hatred comes evil. I cannot blame her for leaving. The reason I am telling you this is because I see history repeating itself. You and Sousuke are Crystalline and me. Your situation is dire, though, because you are a man and not a woman. Same sex relationships are forbidden. I was always able to buy the silence of people who threatened to go to the king with Sousuke's choice in partners."

Makoto felt like crying. It felt like Lord Yamazaki is trying to tell him to leave Sousuke to save his life. Makoto couldn't bear to see anything happen to Sousuke, but the thought of leaving his lover is worse. The human world is a terrible, horrible place, and Makoto had to decide what to do about Sousuke now that his lover is half undine. This piece of knowledge has changed everything.

"Lord Yamazaki, with all due respect, I cannot bear to leave your son. But I don't have to live here. He can continue to see me at the forest pool. He can still maintain his duties here and come to see me. That will be fine, right? Is that okay? I think it's okay."

Lord Yamazaki gave a lazy smile. "You know as well as I do you don't want to be apart from Sousuke. I'm very understanding on this whole matter, but Rei's father isn't."

"But you can take care of Rei, right? Sousuke said that Rei could live here if his father disowns him."

"Of course, but it won't help this issue. I heard about Nagisa's dancing. I heard about your other friend in the town. They saw his scales. The people know undines walk among them now, and they are frightened. Sousuke defended all of you, which is only more damning proof against him."

"Sir, I love Sousuke. I love him very much."

"Do you want to see him hurt? Or worse yet, killed?"

Makoto lowered his eyes to his lap. "I don't,"

"Sousuke is so stubborn he will damn himself if you tell him of what he is. He will insist on finding a way to have all that he wants; this castle, the ports, his knighthood, and with all of this he'll want you by his side. It won't work. You'll end up killing my son. He cannot be a part of your world because he cannot live under water. He can only function in this world as a human."

"Sousuke won't leave me," Makoto said.

"Makoto, I don't want to lose my son. He is all I have left of Crystalline. It's important that you know this about Sousuke. As much as this pains me to say, I want you and Nagisa to leave my castle by the end of the week. Go back to your team. Go back to the forest. Sousuke may visit you, but it cannot be any more than that. He will fulfill his duties here and follow through with his knighthood." He stood up from the desk, the usual soft facial features now hardened. "I like you, Makoto, but a father's love for his son is stronger. If you come back, I won't be as nice, and I will take matters into my own hands."

TBC


	12. A Thousand Lights

***** Warnings: Some language, name calling**

 ***** Notes: This chapter has been cut down in length tremendously for censorship. The full un-edited chapter can be read on Archive Of Our Own. Also, I added a bonus ReixNagisa story at the end of the chapter. You can read that un-edited part on Archive Of Our Own as well.**

 ***** Disclaimer: I do not own the series or the characters. No money is being made off of this fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Makoto retreated from Lord Yamazaki's office to hide in Sousuke's chambers. He flopped himself on the bed, holding a pillow to his face to breathe in Sousuke's scent; seawater and pine. One for Sousuke's undine side, and the other for his human side. Makoto held back his tears, fearing that Sousuke will know he's been crying and wrestle the reason why out of him. Lord Yamazaki's words echoed in his head. Makoto didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to tell Sousuke, and the other part of him knew that Lord Yamazaki is right. Sousuke will confront his father or attempt something crazy that will give him away. Makoto couldn't let any harm come to Sousuke, but can he really live without Sousuke? Can he be satisfied with just visits from Sousuke? He wished Haru were here. Haru would know what to do.

'Leave by the end of the week.'

Makoto would leave by the end of the week, but not because Lord Yamazaki told him to. Rin will be returning, and they had to be back at the forest pool. Then he can ask Haru what to do about Sousuke, and what to tell Rin.

He sat up when the door opened, hoping it was Sousuke. Instead, in walked Nagisa and Rei. Makoto felt terrible for forgetting about the two of them. Rei looked flustered, and Nagisa had been crying. Nagisa would cry if he didn't get his way, but those were tears of manipulation. These tears are real, and it's rare to see them on Nagisa's face.

Makoto got up from the bed and rushed to their side. "Are you both alright? What happened?"

"Everything," Rei stated flatly. "My father is handing everything over to my older brother. I get nothing. I've lost everything, but, so be it. I finally stood up for myself."

"Rei, are you okay with that?" Makoto asked. "I know how important your heritage and work are to you."

"He chose me," Nagisa answered, hugging Rei's arm to him. "And it made his father really angry."

Makoto looked at Nagisa with a soft smile. "Then why aren't you happy?"

"He called Nagisa names," Rei said. "Hurtful ones. And I didn't take it well...and did something out of my character."

Nagisa smiled then. "Rei punched him."

Makoto's eyebrows lifted. "Oh."

"Looks like I'll be living in that lakeside cabin," Rei said, slumping over to a chair to flop in it.

Makoto remembered that Lord Yamazaki told him not to tell anyone, but it is crucial for both Nagisa and Rei to know. After all, they were all in the same boat. And if anyone can give advice while Haru is away or generate ideas, it's Rei. Makoto again apologized for what they had to go through before he explained the shocking news of Sousuke to his friends. Nagisa wasn't as surprised as Makoto thought he would be, though Rei had a different reaction. Rei was stunned beyond words. Nagisa shook Rei's shoulder, trying to get his attention. When Rei finally returned to them, Makoto asked him what he thinks they should do.

"I've read about half-breeds while studying undines," Rei said. "There are other half-breed races, not just undines. According to text, children of such a union tend to hold more resemblance to one parent. In this case, Sousuke is more human than he is undine."

"Does that mean he can't have a tail like us?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, there was one way to test a human accused of being an undine, full-bloodied or half-breed. The accused would be drowned in water. If they lived, they were undine. If not, then they were human. Quite effective if not barbaric."

"Oh, that's easy then!" Nagisa smiled. "We'll drag Sousuke down to the bottom of the lake and keep him there! If he struggles, we'll bring him to the surface! If not, then you and Sousuke can live together in the water!"

Makoto frowned at Nagisa. "I don't want to drown Sousuke!"

"Makoto, it's the best way to find out! And we're not going to let him drown!" Nagisa countered. "We have no other way."

"Hold it," Rei interrupted. "A half-undine has at least 80% of one parent and 20% of the other. In Sousuke's case, he is 80% human. This means that, should he be able to transform into a tail, he will not be able to maintain the tail for long. This will make life in the water long-term impossible."

"So, what do we do?" Makoto asked them. "I don't want to lose Sousuke."

"This is a difficult situation for Sousuke and me," Rei said. "I could be executed as well."

Nagisa put his hands on his hips. "And you want to be a part of the people that make up all these crazy laws?"

Rei narrowed his gaze at Nagisa. "Contrary to your statement, if I am on the council, I help to regulate the laws. Meaning, I can help do away with such barbaric nonsense."

Nagisa kissed Rei's cheek. "Sorry, Rei."

"It's fine. Where is Sousuke anyway?" Rei asked Makoto.

"He went out for a ride to clear his head. But I'm worried about how I will react when he comes back! We can't tell him about this. Sousuke may do something crazy."

Rei nodded. "I agree with you. Sousuke will make the situation worse."

Nagisa sighed. "So, what do we do?"

"I'm not sure," Rei started. "Sousuke will not give you up, Makoto, and I won't give up Nagisa. However, we are all forgetting another major issue in this problem. We still have Rin to contend with." Makoto and Nagisa exchanged worried glances. "We have Sousuke's father to contend with as well. He does not want to lose his son, which is understandable. And Rin does not want to lose his team. If we want that lakeside cabin, then we must let Rin know about our relationships. We may have to let Sousuke duel it out with Rin. I certainly can't fight. I'll have to depend on Sousuke."

Makoto walked back over to the bed and sat down heavily upon it, thinking about Rei's plan. Everything pointed to telling Rin about their relationship. He started to feel sick in his stomach with nerves. Makoto kept putting this off with good reason, but now with everything he knows about Sousuke, and how much he loves the male, he will have to tell Rin. There's no more hiding it.

A few knocks at the balcony door ripped through the silence of the room. There was only one person who could be knocking on the door from this height, and that's Kisumi. Makoto felt his heartbeat increase with worry. Kisumi wouldn't be here unless Rin has returned.

Nagisa hurried over to the door to reveal that it is indeed Kisumi, though the pink-haired male did not appear worried.

"Hey guys," Kisumi said in greeting, still in the air. "I was just coming to check if everything was okay. I saw Sousuke riding alone across the fields."

"We're mostly alright," Nagisa answered with a crooked smile.

"Mostly?" Kisumi tilted his head.

Nagisa turned to Makoto. "I think we should tell him,"

"Perhaps Kisumi will have some ideas," Rei suggested.

"Some ideas about what? What's going on?"

Makoto explained the situation again to Kisumi, along with the newfound information about Sousuke being a half-breed. Kisumi listened throughout the whole explanation.

"Oh, wow," Kisumi breathed out. "This is a problem. But everything points to telling Rin…"

"That's what I'm most afraid of," Makoto told him. "I don't want them fighting. They might kill one another!"

"I still say we hold him underwater until something happens," Nagisa said.

"Nagisa, I can't do that to Sousuke," Makoto whined. "I can't purposefully hurt him."

"But you're not doing it on purpose, Makoto! Sousuke showing that he can change into a fin will make breaking the news to Rin easier!" Nagisa said.

Before Makoto could answer, Rei did first. "I don't think we should make any decisions right now. This is something we all need to think on. Together. And if Sousuke comes back and sees us all congregating like this, he'll suspect something."

"Yes, good idea, Rei," Makoto ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think I can talk about this anymore. Too much has happened today. Nagisa, go with Rei back to his room and make sure he gets some rest. It's been a hard day for all of us."

Makoto was left with only Kisumi who tried his best to offer uplifting words, though none of them were working. He did rest his head on Kisumi's shoulder, seeking his friends' welcoming embrace.

"I love him, Kisumi," Makoto whispered.

"I know you do."

"But what if my love kills him? What if Rin kills Sousuke?"

"Or, what if Sousuke kills Rin? Can you still love the man that killed one of your dearest friends?"

"To be honest…I really don't know. I just want everything to be simple."

"Well, whatever ideas you come up with it, I'll support you in any way that I can, okay? For right now, enjoy your special time with Sousuke. We'll figure something out." Kisumi chuckled. "You know, it's a shame that we have to worry about Rin and Sousuke facing one another. The two are so alike, they would make good friends."

"That would be asking for a miracle."

* * *

Sousuke returned to the castle feeling a little more relaxed and calm. He was relieved to learn that Lord Ryugazaki has left, and maybe the infuriating man will have a carriage mishap on the way home. If Lord Ryugazaki disappeared so quickly, then Sousuke can assume things did not go over well with Rei.

Sousuke continued to his chambers, relieved to have not passed his father or step-mother. In his rooms, he saw the balcony doors open with Makoto staring off into the distance. Makoto must not have heard him come in because Sousuke stood directly behind him, yet the undine did not move. Sousuke slipped his arms around Makoto's waist in silent greeting, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. He felt Makoto's hands on top of his.

"What's on your mind?" Sousuke asked.

"Lots of things," Makoto replied softly.

"How did things go with Rei?"

"Not good. Everything is going to Rei's older brother."

Sousuke gave a little snort. "We're one step closer to that lakeside cabin,"

"Sousuke, I think...I think it's time I tell Rin about us."

Sousuke turned Makoto around to see if he was serious. "Are you sure? You're not going to chicken out at the last minute?"

Makoto lowered his eyes and turned away from Sousuke to look out towards the ocean.

"Makoto? What's wrong? I know something is worrying you," Sousuke forced the other to look at him. "Is it about Rin? I promise to go with you."

"Sousuke, please, don't keep asking me what's wrong. I said I have a lot on my mind, that's all. If I want to talk to you about it, I will. Okay?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Did my father say something to you?"

"No. Sousuke, just leave me be. I need time to think."

Sousuke stared at Makoto, wondering where this sudden backbone came from. Makoto is serious about being left alone, and it worried Sousuke. He couldn't help but wonder what it is that has Makoto suddenly so distant. But he respected Makoto's request to be left alone, so he decided to seek out Rei to see how the other man is holding up. Neither Rei nor Nagisa is in the guest chamber. Now, where did they go? Sousuke asked around, and only one kitchen servant said that the pair stopped by to pick up some wine and a sack of food before leaving through the back. Sousuke figured the two must be in the garden.

Sousuke ending up searching the entire grounds because they weren't in the garden. Where had they gone? Sousuke started to become suspicious. Maybe something happened while he was away, and so the others are avoiding him. It would explain Makoto's odd behavior. Sousuke detoured to the stables, asking the stable hand if any horses have been taken out. The young man told Sousuke that Rei and Nagisa had taken one. Sousuke asked the young man if they said where they were going, in which the other responded with no.

He returned to his room to find Makoto still on the balcony. Sousuke joined him, resting his folded arms on the stone railing to watch the sun begin its descent. He didn't say a word to Makoto, remaining silent, and hoping the other would speak first. The silence continued until the sky turned a bright orange, and finally, Sousuke broke the deafening silence, unable to bear it any longer.

"The beach or the woods?" He asked.

"Huh?"

Sousuke turned to his lover. "Beach or woods?"

Makoto lifted a brow. "I don't understand?"

"I have something planned for our mating. To make it special. And I want you to choose either the woods or the beach for it to happen."

Makoto flushed hotly, having to quickly turn away to hide his broad smile. Despite his racing mind littered with worry, the thought of mating with Sousuke helped to blanket all the unpleasantness. Nothing Lord Yamazaki said will stop him from laying with Sousuke. He gave the question a little bit of thought before answering, 'the beach.'

"It's nice to see you smile again," Sousuke said. "You had me worried earlier."

"I'm sorry."

"I won't pester you about it, but I hope you will tell me. Eventually."

Makoto nodded. "I will. Did you find Nagisa and Rei?"

"Apparently, they took some wine, a horse, and supplies, then rode off. I take it the reunion with Rei's father didn't go over so well?" Makoto explained to Sousuke what had happened. "I see. It's no surprise he disowned Rei. I know Rei won't want to hear it, but he'll be better off without his father constantly looming over him."

"I don't blame them for riding away to be alone after what they went through. I told them to go and rest in the room. Guess they had other ideas."

They fell silent for a moment, and the Sousuke offered Makoto to play cards to help get their minds off things. Makoto agreed and asked Sousuke if they could have some honey wine to go with the card game. They needed the wine more than the cards.

The next day is silent and uneventful, which Makoto is thankful for after everything that happened yesterday. He had to spend most of the day in the room, playing card games, working on needlepoint, and taking a long nap. Without Nagisa for company, Makoto was bored, though he started to grow concerned with where his friends are. Luckily, Kisumi had stopped by to check on him, and Makoto asked the fairy if he can go find Nagisa and Rei. Makoto waited for his return. Kisumi eventually came back, wearing a wide grin and letting Makoto know that he did not have to worry about those two. Makoto warned Kisumi not to bother them in any way, nor to bother him and Sousuke tonight at the beach, which led to Makoto's current spot on the back of Sousuke's horse.

Sousuke had gotten up early, and when Makoto, still half asleep, asked where he was going, Sousuke just whispered, 'to the beach.' Makoto knew what Sousuke meant, and he had fallen back to sleep, dreaming about the magical night ahead, and now night has come.

With his arms around Sousuke's waist, Makoto rests his head on his lover's firm back as they make their way down to the beach. He couldn't stop blushing with knowing what is to come. Sousuke told him to keep his eyes closed, not to peek when the horse reached the beach. Makoto did as he was told, wanting to be surprised, and the anticipation added to his excitement. He wondered what Sousuke had planned for them on this warm, beautiful night. A perfect night to be with the one he loves.

Makoto smiled in content at the gentle sounds of the nights' waves on the shore. He opened his eyes, but only to look up at the star-littered sky with a hanging crescent moon all around them. He hugged Sousuke tighter.

Sousuke brought the horse to a stop and told Makoto to open his eyes. Makoto looked over Sousuke's shoulder to see a roof-less tent standing on the beach, far enough away from the surf but close enough to still hear the waves. Makoto whispered to Sousuke that it is beautiful and thanked him. He let Sousuke lift him from the saddle and carry him into the tent.

Makoto's eyes landed on the bed of furs and blankets in the center of the tent placed upon a rug to keep the sand away. A low table stood close by with a bowl of fruit and a jug of what could only be honey wine. Four tall candle stands in each corner illuminated the area, but the moon above would be more than enough to have lit the small room.

Sousuke set Makoto on his feet, saying to wait here while he secured the horse. Makoto watched him exit the tent then looked down at the makeshift bed. There will be no turning back now. Once he lets Sousuke mate and claim him, nothing is going to keep them apart. It's a dangerous step to take now that he knows the secret of Sousuke's birth. Lord Yamazaki's threat still plagues his mind, yet despite the man's warning, Makoto chose to give in to his desires. Sometimes he thought he was too selfish with wanting to have Sousuke all to himself, then Nagisa helped to change his mind about that a while ago.

'You do everything for everyone else, but never for yourself!' Nagisa echoed in his mind. 'You love Sousuke, and he loves you, so you can be a selfish as you want!'

Makoto silently thanked his friend for giving him the little boost of confidence that he needed to get to this spot tonight. He poured a cup of honey wine for himself but noticed that there wasn't a second one for Sousuke. Figuring they will share it, Makoto filled the cup to the rim and slurped the most of it, then he drank to the middle, and finally, he emptied it. A little burp had him excusing himself as he poured another. Honey wine helped to ease his nerves.

When Sousuke returned, Makoto put the honey wine down and let Sousuke love him thoroughly. The rest of the night was filled with cries of passion and didn't stop until the candles all burned down, and the sunrise peeked just over the horizon.

 *****Edited for this site. Full love scenes can be read on Archive Of Our Own*****

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bonus Story: ReixNagisa**

Being away from the human world and its cruelties helped the pair to connect amongst the elements of nature all around them. After they rode from Seabriar, they took refuge in a forest glen where Rei poured the honey wine that Nagisa drank. Rei was content to be with his chosen lover, away from judging eyes and lost in a world of their own. It was Nagisa who had made the first intimate move by pulling Rei into a kiss, tasting like honey wine, only Rei found those lips much sweeter.

Their first time together was clumsy with embarrassed laughs but equal love. The second time was rough and passionate. It was about desire, not feelings. And Nagisa is ready for another round.

Nagisa, exhausted and sated, rests all his weight against Rei's back as the horse aimlessly walks through the dimly lit woods, heading nearer to Seabriar. The sun has almost set, and the forest became quiet. He slid his arms around Rei's waist, stroking the hidden stomach muscles beneath the tunic. Nagisa never got over just how toned and built Rei was because the human hid that form under layers of clothing. Rei's height and weight dwarfed his own.

"Nagisa, look," Rei brought the horse to a stop. "Fireflies."

Nagisa opened his eyes to see thousands of little floating balls of flickering lights dancing around a temple of trees. "Oh Rei, it's beautiful!" Nagisa slid down from the horse to stroll through the yellow lights. He felt like dancing, so he did, twirling and gyrating through the ocean of lights.

Rei slid from the horse to stand and watch his lover dance among the fireflies. He still could not fathom just how beautiful Nagisa is and how this frolicking creature chose to be with him. All his life the other boys joked about his love of books and studying; but if those fools could see the stunning undine on his arm, their jaws would drop in jealous awe.

"Rei~" Nagisa's voice flowed through the night air like a song.

Rei realized that he had lost sight of Nagisa. He had a moment of panic until the smaller male peeked out from behind a tree. Rei tied the horse's reins to a low a branch, giving its massive neck a pat before crossing through the veil of fireflies towards the tree where his lover hid.

"Nagisa," Rei whispered his name and Nagisa leaned around the trunk of the tree to gaze longingly at him. "Are you tempting me?" He teased.

"Maybe…"

Rei smiled and said, "Wait here." He went back to the horse, undid the saddle, and removed the blanket. Clearing the fireflies away, Rei spread the horse blanket down on the grass. He looked back at Nagisa and beckoned his lover to come over.

Nagisa came out from behind the tree though he did not go to the blanket. He beckoned Rei to come to him instead, and his lover obeyed. Nagisa took Rei's slightly larger hands in his and urged his lover to dance with him.

They spun through the lights and laughed merrily together as they did. This magical place somewhere in the woods is their own little utopia away from Rin and the human world. It is just the two of them and the fireflies. Nothing could bother them here.

Rei pulled Nagisa tightly against him, ceasing their dance, and urged the smaller male backward towards the blanket. After the third round of lovemaking, they lay beside each other.

As they lay in each other's arms, Rei said, "We need to go back tomorrow," Rei said. "We're out of supplies."

Nagisa rolled over to snuggle up against Rei. "But I don't want to go back. I want us to stay out here!"

"We've been gone for almost two days; our friends will start to worry."

"Hmph. Fine."

Rei chuckled. "I can hear you pouting,"

"It's annoying how you're right all the time."

"I'm not always right."

Nagisa shooed a firefly away before it could land on his nose. "But you're right about us having to go back. It just stinks that we have to."

Rei wrapped Nagisa in his arms. "We still have tonight,"

"Yeah, we do." Nagisa glanced up at Rei through his lashes. "But let's just rest. And I mean that. No more claiming."

"Did I hurt you? Oh, Nagisa, you should have told me!"

Nagisa shushed him with a quick kiss. "It's okay, Rei. It's a good hurt. I mean, the tree bark scratched my back a bit," Nagisa remembered Rei lifting and holding him against a tree. "And my lower half is pretty sore from all your…you know." He winked and made Rei blush. "I like it a lot, Rei, so don't get upset. I just think we need a break."

"As do I," Rei removed his glasses again. "I still cannot believe that someone like you has chosen me. I feel as if I don't deserve you."

"Why do you say that?"

Rei snorted. "Well, I used to be made fun of because I liked to read books and get lost in my studies rather than hop from bed to bed with sex partners. I'm certainly nothing like Sousuke; a brave and broad-shouldered knight that men and women fawn over. He used to call me a bookworm."

Nagisa giggled. "If he could have seen you before, I know he would applaud you."

It was Rei's turn to laugh. "I guess you're right." They were silent for a second, and then Rei let out a sigh. "I wish I can offer you more, but as of now, I'm penniless."

"Rei, I don't need your title or your castle or your lands."

"I know that. I still want to be able to provide for you."

"Your father thinks I'm a gold-digging whore, and you want to shower me with wealth."

Rei grit his teeth. "This is when I wish I were a knight like Sousuke, then I could defend your honor. All I did was land a punch," he raised the fist he struck his father with. "And it wasn't a very good one."

Nagisa laughed. "But you got your point across," He kissed Rei on the cheek. "I don't want or need you to be like Sousuke. I like you just as you are, Rei. You say you don't want me to change, but I don't want you to change either."

At first, Nagisa did wish that Rei was a little bit stronger like Sousuke, but after the vicious showdown in the feasting room, Nagisa saw Rei in a whole other light. Rei didn't have to defend him with a sword; he used words as weapons, and they were just as effective.

 _'What other reason can you possibly have for being with my son if not to rob every piece of gold from him?'_ _Lord Ryugazaki accused._

 _'I don't want his money!'_

 _'As if I'd believe that,' Lord Ryugazaki said. 'I've heard talk of you, harlot. I know you're nothing more than a gold-digging whore and my son is too awe-struck with you to see it!'_

 _Rei shot up from his chair so fast he knocked it backward to the floor. 'Stop speaking of Nagisa in that manner! He is nothing like what you've heard!'_

 _'Of course, you can't see it! You're infatuated with him, Rei! You can't see past your own lust and desire! And he knows it!'_

 _'Stop speaking lies about Nagisa! I won't allow it!'_

 _Nagisa moved to hide behind Rei, growing fearful of the heightened voice as the two argued. Rei never hollers or raises his voice._

 _'Don't be taken for a fool, Rei! Once he has taken every bit from you, he'll leave you dry and heartbroken! That's all he wants from you!'_

 _In his frustration and anger, Rei threw a punch to his father's jaw, knocking the older man backward a few steps. They were all surprised and shocked beyond words. Lord Ryugazaki stared at his son, stunned, and rubbing his face. Rei's body was shaking with all the pent-up anger he's been holding in._

 _'Well,' Lord Ryugazaki stood up straight and fixed his doublet. 'I see you have made your choice. I always took you for the smarter son, Rei, but you've greatly disappointed me.' He cleared his throat. 'Such a promising life and career you had, only to throw it all away because of this boy,'_

 _Rei looked away from him. 'I can still have all that, father, but you can't see past your prejudice.'_

 _'So be it. You've made your choice. I strip you of your titles and full inheritance. You are no longer a Ryugazaki. Do not come crawling back when Nagisa has left you.' Lord Ryugazaki left the room, slamming the door behind him._

 _Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei's trembling form from behind as his tears wet the fabric. 'Rei…I'm so sorry.'_

 _'It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault, Nagisa.'_

 _'It's not your fault either, Rei. Stop talking like you think it is.'_

 _'I did what had to be done.'_

Nagisa was brought back from the dreadful memory by Rei wiping away his tears.

"Why are you crying, Nagisa?"

Nagisa didn't want to tell him, so he just grinned and said, "I'm crying because I'm just so happy Rei!"

Rei smiled and kissed him. "Good. I was worried there for a moment. Let me get the bedroll. Even the fireflies are fading away to go to sleep."

Nagisa waited for Rei to return with the bedroll. They shared the same one, cuddling together inside of it like a cocoon. The image made him giggle, and Rei asked him what was so funny.

"Oh, I was just thinking about you,"

"And laughing?"

Nagisa shifted himself in the bedroll to smile at Rei. "I'm just thinking about how beautiful you are, Rei, now that you're not a caterpillar any more."

Rei lifted a blue brow. "A caterpillar?" he repeated.

Nagisa nodded. "Mmhm! After you stood up to your father, you shed your caterpillar form, and now you're a beautiful butterfly! This is our little cocoon." When Rei didn't answer, Nagisa flushed with embarrassment. "Okay, so I'm not as smart as you, but that's what I came up with."

Rei started to laugh while wrapping them together tighter in the bedroll. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Nagisa," he kissed his mate on the forehead. "I want you to think highly of me…even if it only is as a butterfly."

"I never thought less of you! No more thinking that way, or I'll…poke you!"

Rei buried his nose in Nagisa's blonde hair. "Okay, I won't. Now, let's get some sleep. I think you wore me out."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, and when they woke up the next morning, they were covered in butterflies.

 **End Bonus Story**


	13. Confrontations

*****Warnings: Some crude language**

 *****Rating: PG-13**

 *****Disclaimer: Do not own the series or characters. No money is being made. It's for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** **Confrontations**

Makoto lay in Sousuke's arms, dozing in and out of sleep. He was so exhausted from their mating that he struggled to remain awake. He didn't want the night to end just yet. Sousuke's hand continuously stroked Makoto's lower back, just one little thing that is forcing his eyes to close and surrender to sleep. Makoto didn't have the strength to speak, only feel, and he loved hearing Sousuke's heartbeat beneath his ear.

Then the memory of Lord Yamazaki's words and the consequences of telling Rin returned to plague his current happiness. He has no choice but to tell Rin about Sousuke, and he will do all that he can to keep Rin from confronting Sousuke. Makoto will still need to have Haru by his side, just in case he loses the strength to do it. Makoto figured that it will be easier to insist that Rin accept them rather than try and convince Lord Yamazaki. He had to decide soon, for there is only one more day here until he must return to the forest pool.

"Stop thinking so hard," Sousuke said.

"How did you know?"

"I can feel the change in your body. It's all tense now. What are you thinking about?"

Makoto sighed and sat up on the blankets. "We only have one more day together before we have to part for a bit. I'm preparing myself to tell Rin about us."

Sousuke sat up with him. "I want to go with you when you tell him. We should do it together, don't you think?"

Makoto looked up at the night sky. "I don't know if that's a good idea. He might attack you again. At least this way, telling him by myself, he won't know where you are."

Sousuke raised a brow. "You're not going to tell Rin by yourself," He said. "You'll need Haru beside you."

Makoto smiled at him. "I'm that obvious?"

"Yes," Sousuke leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "If you really want to do it on your own, then I'll let you. But I would like to be there," he pulled Makoto into his lap. "Nothing would please me more than to battle with Rin for your hand,"

Makoto looked at him with alarm. "What is it with you wanting to fight?"

Sousuke smirked, bringing Makoto's face to whisper in his lover's ear. "Because I want to win you. I'll defeat Rin, and he'll have to give you up, and then I can carry you off and ravish my claim. I think it's hot."

Makoto blushed beet red as he pictured Sousuke standing triumphantly and then carrying him off as said prize to be 'ravished.' He should be ashamed of himself for thinking such a thing!

"Admit it. You like the idea, too."

"I don't want anyone fighting over me," Makoto said.

"You're worth fighting for," Sousuke said. "Rin knows that as well." Makoto was still uncertain. "How about this. You return to the forest pool, tell Rin, and then, whatever happens, let Kisumi know. He'll report back to me, and then I will come. If you take more than two days, I will come anyway. How's that?" 'If I don't take matters into my own hands.' He added mentally.

Makoto looked at Sousuke's wounded shoulder and planted a gentle kiss upon it. "Okay. But all I ask is that you do everything in your power not to bring Rin into a fight. I'll do my best to insist that Rin not fight you, either."

"I'm willing to talk things out with him," Sousuke said.

"I know you are."

"Then, if all goes well with Rin and my father, you can come live at Seabriar. Rin and Haru will be able to move to the ocean and come visit anytime they wish."

Makoto wanted so much to tell Sousuke of the conversation he had with his father but feared what might happen. "That will be nice." Is all he said in response to Sousuke. He cuddled up against his lover as they laid back down to gaze at the sky above. "I want to stay like this forever,"

"Naked and in my arms all the time? I agree." Sousuke teased.

"You're terrible! You know what I mean."

"I do."

"Can we stay out here until morning? I don't want to go back just yet."

Sousuke nodded. "Yes, we can stay."

"Oh, wait. What about Rei and Nagisa? What if they come back?"

"I'm sure they're fine. I let the staff know where we are if Rei and Nagisa come back. Don't worry about anything right now. It's just us here. Block out everything else. This is our little world. Okay?"

Makoto smiled and closed his eyes. "Okay. I love you, Sousuke."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Morning came to fast, and before Makoto knew it, they were mounted on the horse heading back to the castle just after sunrise. His backside was pleasantly sore, and Sousuke promised him a hot herbal bath at the castle will help to ease any discomfort. Makoto noticed that Sousuke's chest puffed out with a little bit with pride when he told his lover of his aching body. Makoto nipped Sousuke's earlobe to punish him.

To Makoto's relief, the stable hand told them that Rei and Nagisa returned at dawn. Sousuke told Makoto it's best not to bother them if they got back so early and to let them come to his chambers later. It was early enough that Sousuke's parents were still sleeping, which is a relief for them both. Makoto did not think he could face Lord Yamazaki after what they did at the beach if the man hadn't figured it out already.

Sousuke ordered the bath along with breakfast. When the hot water came, Makoto took it all for himself. Sousuke wanted to join him, but Makoto scolded him, saying that Sousuke has had enough and that it is now his time. Sousuke took to eating breakfast next to the tub instead.

"What would you like to do today?" Sousuke asked him. "You leave tomorrow."

"Spend time with you," Makoto said with a smile. "We can just sit and talk, though I would like to see Nagisa and Rei at some point."

"I'm sure they'll show up," Sousuke said. "I can teach you how to play chess today. How's that?"

"Sounds like a good idea." He let out a contented sigh. "This water feels and smells so good,"

"Are you sure I can't join you?"

Makoto shook his head. "Nope. This is my water."

"You're terrible," Sousuke said.

"That's my line."

After the bath, Sousuke set up the chess board in front of the fire while Makoto dressed. The moment they sat down to begin the chess lesson, there was a knock at Sousuke's door. Nagisa's muffled voice came through the dense wood, saying it was him and Rei. Sousuke told them to enter. Makoto looked at the two as they came in, appearing exhausted but cheerful. Nagisa had returned to his regular dress of bright colors and jewelry.

"Where have you two been?" Sousuke asked.

"Oh, we just went out for a bit," Nagisa answered.

Sousuke noticed the blush on Rei's face. "For a bit? It was more than a day," he smirked.

Makoto came to the same conclusion as Sousuke. "You had me worried," he said.

"But we're just fine!" Nagisa said with a wink. "More than fine. No! Better than fine!"

Makoto turned to Rei. "Rei, are you alright?"

"As of now I'm fine," Rei answered. "Not sure what the future holds."

"Well, Makoto and I mated yesterday evening," Sousuke said without hesitation, making Makoto turn redder than a ripe cherry. "And since you two obviously did the same, everything will depend on what the Almighty Rin says about our relationships now."

"Sousuke!" Makoto shouted. "Stop speaking like that! You have no shame!"

Sousuke smirked and rest his cheek on his hand. "You're right, I don't." he looked at Nagisa. "Please tell me Rei wasn't reading a 'how-to' book during the act?"

Nagisa let out a laugh while Rei looked ready to explode with both embarrassment and rage.

"For all three times, he didn't!" Nagisa turned his laughter to a stern tone, placing his hands on his hips. "And everything else is our secret!" He ended it with sticking his tongue out at Sousuke.

"Three times, huh?" Sousuke gave a slow, steady clap. "But was it three times in one night?"

"SOUSUKE!" Makoto threw a chess piece at him.

"Everything of that nature aside," Rei straightened his glasses. "You both return to the forest pool tomorrow. Rin and Haru will be back then. So, what are you going to tell Rin?"

Makoto quickly turned his attention to the chess board instead. It was Nagisa who answered, saying that they would tell Rin together, which meant that Nagisa can do all the talking. Makoto let out a breath of relief. It won't help the situation entirely, but it takes some of the pressure off him. Rei reminded them that they must be prepared for the worst once Rin knows. Sousuke told Rei the plan that he and Makoto decided on, and Rei agreed.

"After the situation with Rin is taken care of," Rei began, "We will proceed with the idea of building a cabin. The best solution is to find a way for everyone to compromise, and-"

"You forget my father," Sousuke interrupted. "We won't have to build a cabin if he accepts my relationship with Makoto. He already knows about it, and as long as I promise to continue with my knighthood and follow through with taking over Seabriar, we shouldn't have any major issues." Sousuke noticed the other three fell eerily silent, refusing to meet his gaze. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Why are you all so quiet suddenly? Did something happen that I should know about?"

"No." They said in unison.

Now Sousuke is suspicious. "Did my father say something to you?"

"We're just lost in thought," Makoto said.

"Yes, and you happen to have a brighter outlook than the rest of us." Rei pointed out.

Sousuke huffed. "That's because I'm certain I can beat Rin, and dealing with my father will be an easier task." He took Makoto's hand and squeezed it. "Regardless of whatever happens, we'll find a way to be together."

Makoto squeezed back and smiled. "I know we will."

* * *

The dreaded day has finally come, and Makoto sat at their stone table with Nagisa, both in silence, and waiting for Rin to return. Makoto grew more panicked by the second, and he can tell that Nagisa is starting to lose his nerve. Maybe by some chance, Haru has spoken to Rin about Sousuke, and they will come back, and everything will be fine. Makoto's mind is spinning, and he started to feel sick in his stomach. He just might have to have Nagisa speak for them. But then, what if Rin mistook Makoto's hesitation for being fearful of Sousuke? That will only enrage Rin further. Should he just come out with it to Rin? Just state it plainly as possible, so it is over quickly? Maybe he should have made Rin's favorite meal first.

"We're back!"

It was Rin!

Makoto and Nagisa held their breath.

Rin swam in first, followed by Haru. Makoto naturally smiled at them, mainly at Haru, because it has been so long since he'd last seen him. Makoto welcomed them back, and judging my Rin's cheerful mood, Haru did not mention anything about Sousuke while they were away.

Haru swam over to Makoto and stopped in front of him, giving Makoto a knowing look.

Makoto couldn't stop his blush, knowing that Haru could sense Sousuke upon him, especially since Sousuke is half undine. Haru shifted his glance to Nagisa, silently asking Makoto if Nagisa had done the same. Makoto only nodded.

"Hey, did you guys hear me?" Rin asked. They all looked at him. "I asked what you two did while we were away."

Makoto moved forward slightly, prepared to tell Rin, then immediately retreated behind Haru. To his surprise, Nagisa joined in shielding himself behind Haru.

"Okay, this is weird. What's going on?" Rin asked. "You don't have to hide behind Haru if something happened."

Nagisa peeked over Haru's shoulder. "It's a long story,"

Rin narrowed his eyes. "What trouble did you get yourselves into?"

"I let it happen," Haru said. "The reason I suggested we go to the ocean was to let them figure out what they wanted, and they have. You won't like it, but you'll have to get over it."

Rin looked from Makoto to Nagisa. "I want to hear it from them," he said. "Makoto, I know you won't lie to me. Tell me what's going on."

Makoto pictured snuggling with Sousuke, and that helped him to find his voice. He still stayed behind Haru.

"Rin, promise to listen to me all the way through before saying anything?" Makoto made him promise, and Rin took a seat at the table, crossing his arms, and waiting quietly. Rin was already frowning, and Makoto swallowed the lump in his throat. But he will do this for Sousuke.

"That human you bit some time ago, I went back and saved his life. He came back to thank me, and he was with another human. We spent time together, all the three of us, with the two humans, when you went for training in the ocean. And we," Makoto looked at Nagisa, then back to Rin. "Then we fell in love with our humans. We've mated with them, and we want to continue to find ways to be with them. My human is actually a half-breed, he's half undine because his birth mother is an undine. His name is Sousuke, and the other is Rei, who is Nagisa's mate. Sousuke is the future lord of Seabriar, a castle right by the sea!" Makoto finally moved out from behind Haru, and he felt his lips lift into a smile. "Rin, I love Sousuke, and Nagisa loves Rei. We know how you feel about humans, but, our humans are different."

Nagisa added, "If you get to know them, you will like them, too! And we're going to be with our mates, Rin, no matter what you say." Nagisa retreated behind Haru.

"We would like your blessing, Rin," Makoto said. "Please don't be upset. I know it's not what you want for us, but, we're very happy."

The two moved closer to Haru once again when Rin wasn't saying anything. Makoto took Haru's hand, needing his support more than ever. Rin wasn't looking at them. Rin's shoulders were tense, and his tail no longer swished to and fro; it was entirely still. That meant one of two things, either Rin is thinking, or he's trying to control himself.

"Rin?" Nagisa said his name, and then Rin spoke.

"You knew about this, Haru?"

"I did."

"And you didn't tell me?" Rin finally faced them.

"It wasn't my place to do so. Nothing bad happened. I was with them at the beginning. I left them with Sousuke and Rei because I had no fear of anything happening to them."

Rin drummed his fingers on his arms. "But you still didn't tell me."

"We're telling you now," Nagisa said.

"You can't live with humans," Rin said. "They destroy everything they touch, and no race is so cruel to their own kind than humans!"

"Rin-"

"No, let me finish," Rin cut Makoto off. "Do you know how many human bodies are tossed overboard on boats? How many of them are tied up and thrown into the water to drown? I have walked amongst the humans as part of my training. I have seen the kind of things they do to punish one another! These two humans of yours may be different, but the humans around them are not! You'll never fully pass for humans! Neither of you has my powers to protect yourselves from them! I won't let my team be torn apart by vicious humans. We're moving to the ocean as soon as we can. End of story."

"No!" Makoto cried. "No, I won't leave Sousuke! I love him, and we're going to be together!"

"Makoto-!"

"Sousuke wants to talk with you," Makoto said quickly. "I know you can talk to him, Rin!"

"We already have a plan!" Nagisa jumped in front of Makoto. "The four of us; me, Makoto, Sousuke, and Rei will all live in the castle together. We can come and visit each other whenever we want! If that doesn't work, then Sousuke and Rei are going to build a cabin by the forest pool so we can be together that way! See Rin, we have a plan!" Nagisa smiled at him.

"You'll only attract more attention to yourselves by disappearing from the castle and reappearing all the time! We have enough humans in the woods without having more coming around to see if they can find this 'cabin' and the humans inside of it! What do you think will happen if you're caught? The humans will kill you for being undines! I won't let that happen. You can't see these two humans anymore."

Makoto and Nagisa tried desperately to change Rin's mind, pleading and begging with him, but he refused to budge. Makoto turned instead to Haru, silently asking him through tears to help with Rin. Makoto knew that Haru doesn't care much for Sousuke, but in the end, Haru would do anything for him. And Haru did not disappoint him.

"Rin, I think you should talk to Sousuke and Rei," Haru offered.

"No, I refuse to speak with humans!"

"Then Sousuke challenges you to a duel for Makoto,"

Makoto's mouth dropped open in shock, and for the first time in their whole relationship, he thought about smacking Haru. How dare he suggest such a thing! Fighting is the one major issue he's trying to avoid.

"What did you just say?" Rin turned his attention to Haru.

"Sousuke is a knight, and I've seen him fight. He is going to be difficult to beat. And now that I know he's half undine...that explains all the questions I had about him,"

"Haru," Makoto tried to stop him, but Haru kept going.

"If you won't talk with Sousuke or Rei, then Sousuke will fight for Makoto, and for Nagisa as well. They've already mated with the humans. It's done now. You can either choose to speak with Sousuke, or you can fight him. He's very stubborn for a human, and he will not let Makoto go."

"We'll run away with them if you won't accept us wanting to be with them!" Nagisa added.

"Please Rin," Makoto's voice softened. "Don't you want us to be happy? We're sorry we lied to you, but with how you are acting now is why we didn't tell you. If you don't believe us, then believe Haru. He knows them both."

Haru gave a nod towards Rin, who looked away from them. "Where are these humans now?"

"Back at the castle," Makoto answered. "They're awaiting word from Kisumi that we told you."

Rin's red eyes widened. "Kisumi is in on this too? Then, that time he said you were just exploring the woods...you were with the humans." He swore under his breath. "I'm thrilled to be the last one who knows all this." He said with sarcasm.

"Please Rin," Makoto swam up to him. "Just talk to Sousuke and Rei. No fighting. Just talk to them. I've never asked you for anything before."

"I know you don't want to live in the ocean, Makoto," Rin started. "But there is more opportunity there for you. I've met many well-respected undine lords who will-"

"I don't want anyone other than Sousuke! Sousuke is a lord! He said he wants to make me a Lord of Land and Sea!"

"You're asking us to split up the team!" Rin bared his sharp teeth at Makoto. "You and Nagisa are pulling us apart! Are you going to take Haru with you, too? You can't do anything Haru holding your hand!"

Makoto looked at Haru and said, "We will visit." He turned back to Rin's frowning, growling face. "Seabriar is right by the ocean. We will all visit each other."

Nagisa quoted Rei by saying, "We can still be a team, but your prejudice is making it hard!" Or close to it.

Rin narrowed his eyes at Nagisa. "Fine then. If that's how you both feel, then break up the team and go live with your humans! I won't be visiting, and I don't want you two to visit us either! I'm done with this!" Rin swam away from the lair, leaving the three behind.

Makoto looked after the trail of bubbles left from Rin's rapid departure and started to cry. He didn't think Rin would act this way and just give up on them. He didn't want to never see Rin again.

"Give him time," Haru told them.

Nagisa looked at Haru. "What about you, Haru? Will you come and visit us?"

Haru just nodded.

"Well, if Rin is going to be mean then I don't want to be around him!" Nagisa said. "I'm going back to Rei. Come with me, Makoto."

Makoto shook his head. "I can't. Sousuke's father has banned me from returning to Seabriar. You shouldn't go either, Nagisa. Not yet."

"You both should remain here for when Rin gets back," Haru said. "Your absence will only anger him further."

Makoto and Nagisa just looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. It is currently the best option.

* * *

Sousuke stood outside his father's chamber doors and has been standing there for a long while. He will probably be jinxing himself by speaking to his father before Makoto can talk to Rin. Sousuke wanted his father to accept Makoto as the person he wants to share his life with, and he will not take 'no' for an answer. It will be nice if he can keep his inheritance so they can be comfortable, but his instincts are leaning more towards ending up in that cabin. With Rei as a bunkmate. He'll have to do all the hunting, fishing, and trapping since Rei hasn't a clue on how to survive in the woods. Maybe Rei can handle a garden.

He had waited too long. Sousuke needed an answer, so he finally knocked on his father's doors and let himself inside.

Sousuke called out for his father, who answered from the office. Sousuke entered the

small room as his father looked up from some documents he'd been reading. His father didn't smile at him, which is unusual. In fact, he was frowning. Sousuke figured he must have heard about the 'private evening' on the beach. Sousuke had the servants set everything up, so no doubt word got to his father of what he was doing. His father is well aware of his partner preferences and has never cared too much before.

"Good day to you, Sousuke. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I've come to talk with you about Makoto."

Lord Yamazaki sat back in his chair and folded his hands on his stomach. "I know what he is. Makoto is an undine, probably from the forest pool nearest to the castle. Judging by the look on your face, I'm right." He gave a flat smile. "You didn't find those three undine camping in the woods. They're not from Iwatobi. They're from that forest pool. You must have stumbled upon them while out hunting. I bet you saw those sparkling fins and heard their melodious voices and suddenly you wanted to know more about them. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Sousuke narrowed his eyes at his father. "How do you know all this?"

"I've seen undines at that pool when I was your age, maybe a little younger. That forest pool is known to be swarming with undines. Everyone knew it was a dangerous and magical place, but we went anyway. Not so much anymore since the building of Seabriar, but every human in this area used to avoid that spot for fear of being drowned by undines. And the fairy realm isn't too far from the forest pool, I believe." He leaned forward on his desk. "Take my advice, son. Give yourself space and time away from Makoto. The undine's magic will fade over time and-"

"No, it won't."

Lord Yamazaki looked his son in the eyes and then flopped back in his chair. "Tell me you didn't. Please tell me that tent on the beach was for something else?"

Sousuke crossed his arms. "It's exactly what you think. I've come to tell you that nothing has to change, but I want Makoto by my side. I will be with him one way or another, even if that means disappearing into the woods to live among the undines. Or, you can keep me on as your son and heir, and I'll complete my knighthood. But I must have Makoto with me."

"Marry a girl at least, and keep Makoto on as your mistress. It's not unheard of. It's even expected of a lord."

Sousuke shook his head. "That wouldn't be fair to my wife, nor do I view Makoto as a 'mistress.' If I had my way, I would marry Makoto and make him a Lord of Seabriar."

Lord Yamazaki gave his son another flat smile. "Perhaps in a perfect world that would be allowed. I don't disagree with it. I'm not that kind of person. But that's not how things are. The king and realm make the rules. If we don't follow them, then we suffer for it."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

Lord Yamazaki slammed his hands on the desk as he stood up. "And have Makoto lose his life for being a magical demon snatching the soul away from a human lord? Do you hear yourself right now, Sousuke? You know the punishment for such a union is forbidden! Word will get out eventually about what Makoto is, and that word will reach the king, and then Makoto will swing from a branch or burn on a pyre, and you'll be beheaded!"

Sousuke looked away from his father, remaining silent.

"Is it ridiculous? Yes, it is! It's stupid and pointless, but it's the way things are! If Makoto were a woman, you might have been able to pull it off. But Makoto is clearly male, tall and broad, and will never pass for a woman if you put him in a dress! The whole thing will be disastrous, Sousuke! Don't ruin your life and Makoto's by insisting on having something that can't exist."

"Then I cannot live here anymore," Sousuke turned back to his father. "Rei's inheritance was handed over to his older brother. Give mine to one of my cousins."

Lord Yamazaki sat back in his chair. "Don't be foolish, boy. You can't give up all this to live in some tent by a lake!"

"That's where you're wrong. I will leave Seabriar, take only things that are mine, and I will leave with Rei."

"You'll come back. And because I am your father, I will welcome you back. You are, after all, my only child and I do what I do because I want to see you prosper and be safe. I want the best for you," He paused. "But perhaps you must learn the hard way. If you want to leave, then leave." Again, his father gave him that flat smile. "Oh, surely you've already spoken with Makoto's team leader? How does the leader feel about you moving so close to their territory?"

"How do you even know this?" Sousuke was starting to lose his patience. "How do you know so much about undines?"  
"Don't worry about what I know. I take it that you haven't spoken to the team leader. Are you going to fight the team leader for Makoto? They have magic, you don't. A sword is nothing compared to an alpha undine's power when they're protecting their team. Who is Makoto's team leader? They always have some sort of special title."

Sousuke hesitated for a moment, and then said, "The Shark King."

Lord Yamazaki gave him a sharp look. "The Shark King? Sousuke, that's the river guardian. He's stronger than most alpha undines, male or female! I've lost many men in the past few years to the Shark King. There is no way an undine like that will give up his team. It's a death wish!"

"I'm hoping to speak to him first," Sousuke said, still wondering how his father could know so much. "If it turns into a fight, then I will defeat him." Sousuke headed to the door. "Goodbye, father."

"A word of advice before you walk out,"

Sousuke stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"Pull the Shark King as far away from the water as you can. That's their main source of strength and power. Keep the jaws from biting, and overpower him. You won't be able to kill him. Defeat him by making him submit to you, or Makoto will never be yours."

Sousuke thanked his father for the advice, taking it to heart, and left the chamber. He wondered why his father didn't try to stop him after he said he will fight Rin. Maybe his father is just calling his bluff.

Returning to his room, he packed up everything that he owns. He had his own sword to take and left his grandfather's sword on the bed. Sousuke has no right to bring it with him. He managed to put everything into one giant sack that he slung over his uninjured shoulder. He left the chamber to head to Rei's room.

As he walked, he thought about his father's advice and the vast amount of knowledge the man had about undines. He didn't know what to expect, but he didn't think his father would have let him walk away without so much as a hesitation. If his father thinks he is coming back one day, then he'll be in for a big surprise. Nothing is going to keep him from being with Makoto. If Rin doesn't talk with him, then Sousuke will turn it into a duel. And he won't just be fighting for Makoto, he'll be fighting for Nagisa as well. Sousuke has a responsibility to Rei since it's technically his fault that Rei is involved in this at all.

Stopping outside Rei's door, Sousuke gave a few knocks.

The door opened.

Rei looked at him, then at the sack, and said, "Guess we're going on a very long camping trip?"

"More like shark fishing."

 **TBC**


	14. The Showdown

***Sorry I took so long! I think there will only be two more chapters, and then I have another fic to start!

***Thanks for all the kudos and views! Read on and enjoy! I also do not own the show or the characters. This is for fun.

***Warnings: Fighting, violence, language

***Rating: R

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Showdown**

They didn't take a horse, only what they can carry on their backs. The kitchen staff packed Sousuke some bread and cheese that will last them a few days, though he planned to hunt the entire time. Rei had been nervous about carrying the weapons, so Sousuke gave him the sack to take instead. The weapons Sousuke carried are a bow for hunting, two axes for chopping, a dagger, a rope, and a spare sword.

As they reached the mouth of the forest, Sousuke turned to get one last look at Seabriar castle. His father said he would come back, but Sousuke didn't plan on it. His home is wherever Makoto is.

"Sousuke? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wish things were different."

"Me too." Rei sighed. "But, it is what it is. We've made our choice, and we're standing by it."

"Yup. Come on, our mates are waiting for us, and that cabin won't build itself."

Halfway to the forest pool, Sousuke and Rei pass by Kisumi who tells them of Rin's reaction, and how upset Makoto is over it. Sousuke swore under his breath and asked Kisumi to tell Makoto that he will be at the waterfall and to meet him there. Kisumi asked them about the giant sack, and Sousuke explained to him that they will be living in the woods from now on. Sousuke would like to build the cabin by the forest pool, but the ground is too soft to have a sturdy structure. The area by the waterfall will be better, and they will need a supply of fresh running water. Kisumi left to relay the message, and the pair continued.

By sunset, they had reached the waterfall but did not see Makoto or Nagisa. Sousuke instructed Rei to gather wood for a fire while he explored the land to find the best spot for the cabin. When they got the fire going, the pair went to stand at the bank, searching the water for signs of Makoto and Nagisa. They started to worry when it became night, and their mates still had not shown up. It was unlikely that Kisumi forgot to give the message unless something else had happened.

"Do you think something happened with Rin?" Rei asked Sousuke.

"Don't know. I would think that if it did, Kisumi would have told us by now." Sousuke squinted out at the water when he saw a soft blue light moving beneath the surface. "Look, out there," He pointed to the light.

The blue light came closer to them, and Sousuke placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. As the light grew larger, Sousuke realized that it belonged to Haru. He can sense it. It was a peculiar feeling. He wondered if something had happened to him when he mated with Makoto. He whispered to Rei to relax, that it's only Haru, but also that something must have happened since Makoto and Nagisa aren't with him. When Haru emerged from the surface of the water, he did not transform from his fin but pulled himself up onto the bank before them.

"Where's Makoto?" Sousuke didn't waste any time in asking.

"They're sleeping," Haru answered.

"Then wake them up," Sousuke said.

Haru shook his head. "Rin came back and didn't like what he heard. He's waiting to meet with you," He looked to Rei. "Both of you."

Sousuke grit his teeth. "That doesn't explain why they're sleeping. Did Rin do something to them?"

"I didn't know he did it. If I knew, I would have stopped it, but he doesn't want them interrupting. They're not in danger. Rin would never harm them."

"Is Rin looking for a duel or to talk?"

Haru shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. But Rin will meet you here tomorrow, at sunrise."

"Just him and not you?" Sousuke asked.

Haru stared at him. "Why would I come?"

"Why didn't he put you to sleep too?"

"Because I want nothing to do with this. My only passion is the water, and swimming freely."

Sousuke raised a curious brow. "Then, you're not worried that I may end up hurting your mate?"

"I have no worries either way." Haru slipped back into the water without so much as a look or goodbye.

Sousuke clenched his fists at his sides.

"Sousuke, what am I supposed to do?" Rei asked, his voice heightened slightly in alarm. "I don't know how to fight! I couldn't land a single punch against those two squires in the town, so I most certainly can't fight a god!"

"He's not a god yet," Sousuke said, heading back to the campfire. "Hopefully he will want to talk, but if things get messy, then you have to get as far away as you can. I don't want him to use you against me."

Rei sat down in front of the fire. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help. It still shocks me that Nagisa chose me as I am, even though I have nothing to my name and I can't fight."

Sousuke took his sword from the sheath to look at the blade. "Nagisa obviously doesn't care about that in a mate," he swung the sword. It wasn't nearly the same quality as his grandfather's sword, but it would do. "You really should consider yourself lucky, Rei, to land a cutie like Nagisa. Stop questioning it."

Rei glared at Sousuke from over the rim of his glasses. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I can't say I blame your father for being so shocked and surprised by the beauty hanging off your arm. Like the rest of us, I'm sure he expected you to either end up a man of the cloth or marry some widow who is happy not having to know the touch of a man again."

Rei sneered and turned away from Sousuke. "I hope Rin chomps your face off."

"You'd better watch what you say, Rei." Sousuke twirled the sword. "Your only protection from Rin chomping off your face is my blade."

The pair fell silent, and then Sousuke said, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Rei. Forgive me if I'm a little on edge. I have damn good reason to be."

Rei turned back to look at the fire. "It's fine. I shouldn't have snapped. I just feel so useless. All my knowledge and skills will not help you when facing a deity like Rin."

"Hey, what did I say before? He's not a god yet. And don't worry, I have a battle plan. I will lead Rin as far away from the water as I can, even if that means running. My first goal is to keep his teeth from finding my flesh."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Sousuke went to his pile of weapons and held out a rope. He gripped it in his hands and tugged it three times. "I once wrestled a wild boar with this tactic. I'll get behind Rin, shove this in his mouth, pull it taut, and render him helpless. I need to overpower him first," Sousuke looked at the woven rope in his hands. "Killing Rin is the obvious best result, but that will hurt Makoto. And Nagisa and Haru too. I can't do that to them."

Without revealing Sousuke's true nature as a half-undine, Rei said, "Do you think you'll become the team leader then? If you overpower and dominate Rin, that is."

"I can't be a team leader for I'm not an undine," Sousuke looked out at the dark surface of the water. "Though I'll settle for an alpha male."

"Then, I can be an alpha male, too!"

Sousuke snorted, still looking at the water. "A beta male, maybe. If we were any other type of pack creature, I, as head alpha, would have full mating rights to not just Makoto, but Nagisa and Haru as well." Sousuke saw something come at him from the corner of his eye and moved in time to dodge Rei's fist. "Okay then. It seems like I hit a nerve." Sousuke easily dodged all of Rei's pathetic punches. "Save your strength for tomorrow's battle." He said when he slipped his foot out to trip Rei, making the other tumble to the ground. "Remember, Nagisa chose you from the very start. He didn't choose me. Alpha male or not, I wouldn't take him from you."

Rei cleared his throat as he stood up to dust himself off and straighten his glasses. "I'm thoroughly done talking here. I will turn in for the night. Don't stay up too late, Sousuke. Morning comes fast."

"I know." 'And I'm eager to see that sun rise over those trees.'

Sousuke hadn't slept at all. He is too excited to face Rin and win back Makoto. He sat on the bank, staring out into the water, and contemplating his strategies.

When dawn came, Sousuke woke up Rei and told him it was time. He handed Rei the dagger for protection but ultimately told him that, if things turn violent, which they probably will, that he is to leave and hide. Rei said he would like to stay, but Sousuke reminded him that he would only be a distraction.

The sun rose a little higher over the water.

Sousuke stuck his sword in the ground in front of him, resting his folded hands on top of the hilt. It is the stance of a knight waiting to face their opponent. Rei stood close behind. They stood in silence, searching for signs of Rin in the water when Kisumi's voice called out to them from behind. The pink-haired fairly landed beside them.

"I just came from the forest pool," Kisumi said. "Rin is on his way."

Sousuke rolled his shoulders. "I'm ready for him."

"I promise to help you in any way that I can," Kisumi said to Sousuke. "I don't know how much help I will be, though."

"It's better if you stay with Rei," Sousuke suggested. "If you both remain with me when the fighting starts, you'll only get in my way."

"Rin won't hurt me," Kisumi said. "I'm his friend!"

Sousuke turned to look at the fairy. "If he sees you are helping me, he might not like it. I'd rather you keep an eye on Rei." He turned back to the water. "I do want to talk to him first."

"You'll get your chance now," Rei said, pointing to the glowing red light moving through the water.

Sousuke could feel his heart racing with anticipation but didn't let it show. He kept his form steady and still as Rin's undine form emerged, lifted by wings of water on either side. Rin glared at Sousuke from atop the water-like throne, an apparent show of power and dominance. Sousuke met the red eyes with equal authority. He waited for Rin to address him first but they kept silent for a long while, sizing each other up instead. Sousuke had to admire the dark red lower half of Rin that was the bottom of a shark. What made Rin stand out from Makoto and the others is the white front of the fin, from belly to tip. No sharp claws right now, only nails that are a dark blood red. And those sharp teeth that sneered at him, full of power and poison. Sousuke can still remember the extreme pain that poison put him in, and forever ruined his shoulder. His shoulder even started to ache at the memory.

"So, by the magic of Makoto, you managed to live," Rin finally spoke. "That doesn't give you rights to him."

Sousuke responded calmly with, "I only wanted to thank the person who saved my life. Fate did the rest. Makoto came with me because he wanted to. I never forced him to do anything."

"He doesn't belong in the human world!" Rin countered. "Makoto and Nagisa remain with me, in the underwater kingdom, where I know they're safe! They deserve undine lords as mates, not humans!"

Sousuke wanted to raise his sword but couldn't because Rin had not drawn or attacked first. His blade would add meaning to his next words. "We've mated with them. Makoto is mine, of his own free will, as Nagisa belongs to Rei. We will do everything in our power to ensure that Makoto and Nagisa are with us. You can make everything very easy by allowing Makoto and Nagisa to make their own decisions."

"They will forget you when I take them to the ocean," Rin said.

"I'm not letting you take Makoto away from me,"

"It's not your choice!"

"It's Makoto's choice!" Sousuke raised his blade to point it at Rin. "You can either allow us to be together with your blessing, or I will defeat you and win them by battle!"

Rin threw his head back and laughed. "You think you can withstand the might of a river spirit with a simple human blade? This fight will be too easy!"

Sousuke smirked at Rin's boasting. This is good. He knew how to play into that boasting to put the odds in his favor.

"Well," Sousuke started with a scoff. "Of course I understand that a human cannot fight a spirit that uses poison, claws, and water as weapons. You're very fortunate to have the elements to help you, but there's no real skill in that, is there? Makoto and Nagisa fell in love with us anyway despite not having the power of undines. If we're going to fight, then I want you facing me on equal grounds! No magic. No water. No poison!" Sousuke dropped his sword to the ground. "Only hands." Sousuke kept the rope at his belt. "We'll break Makoto's heart by fighting, but I will do whatever it takes to ensure that Makoto is by my side!"

Rin raised himself and the water higher as he went to the bank to tower over Sousuke. "A human is not worth my effort," Rin said. "But Makoto is, and I will accept your terms of battle." Rin looked at Rei. "I could care less about you. It's Sousuke I want. And you, Kisumi," He narrowed his eyes at the fairy. "I'll settle with you myself later!"

Kisumi hurried to hide behind Rei.

"Enough with your talk," Sousuke said. "This is your last chance. Hand over Makoto and Nagisa, or face me in a fight."

"Hey, you're in no position to bargain," Rin smirked and used the water to bring himself to the bank, landing on human legs in front of Sousuke. "Yet I will face you in hand-to-hand combat."

Sousuke tossed his sword to the side. "Away from the water," he said, backing up away from the lake with Rin following, their eyes locked in a challenging stare.

Rin's eyes were different from the others, Sousuke noticed. Rin's red orbs stored a hidden fire behind waves of red water. Like Haru's, the light in them moved like ocean waves during a storm. Sousuke swallowed hard. For whatever reason, just that look in Rin' undine's eyes screamed power and dominance. He thought of Makoto's eyes; moss green in color, warm and inviting, like welcoming a loved one home to open arms and security. It was that image of Makoto that urged Sousuke to make the first move.

Rin caught Sousuke's fist, and then the other, locking them into a power struggle of force. They pushed against one another, alternating between slips and shoves. Sousuke knew that all of Rin's strength came from his undine power of water and magic. The Shark King is strong physically, no doubt, but Sousuke is confident he can overpower the other.

With a hiss and a curse, Sousuke felt his injured shoulder give out on him, and he lost his position against Rin. Sousuke found himself shoved to the ground with Rin's weight atop of him. Hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing tight. Sousuke let out a gasp, gripped Rin's wrists, and dug his nails into the flesh. It made Rin let go, and Sousuke lifted his foot to kick Rin in the gut, sending the other stumbling backward. Sousuke scrambled to his feet and lunged at Rin's staggering form. Now that he tackled the undine to the ground, he can begin the process of overpowering Rin. But Rin attacked viciously, like an animal, snapping those jaws at Sousuke's body.

Sousuke leaped back, shouting at Rin to remember to fight honorably. Rin didn't listen to him. Those red eyes and shining teeth along with growing claws proved that the Shark King needed to use his attributes to win. Sousuke barely managed to dodge another snap of jaws. Even on land, Rin moved quickly. Sousuke used his skills of defense to block Rin's attacks, but at this rate, his human body will be exhausted. Sousuke had a moment of pure fear when he saw two rows of sharp white points come right for his face; then they were jerked away.

"GAH! OUCH!" Rin cried out.

Sousuke looked to see that Kisumi, flying behind Rin, had grabbed the redheads' ponytail, yanking Rin away.

"SOUSUKE! YOUR SWORD!"

Sousuke turned at the sound of Rei's voice, seeing the other toss him his blade. Sousuke caught the sword by its hilt and held it before him in a stance of defense.

"Kisumi!" Sousuke shouts the fairy's name. "Get out of here! Now!" Kisumi let go of Rin's hair and flew back to Rei's side. Sousuke turned his full attention back to Rin. "You cheated! Some Shark King you are! You used your mouth!"

Rin snapped his jaws at Sousuke. "And you know how to run that damn mouth of yours!" Rin had a weapon of his own that he called out of thin air. He enjoyed seeing Sousuke's smug features fall at the sight of his red trident. A gift and skill from the sea god. "Do you really think that pitiful human blade can withstand the might of my trident?"

"This has nothing to do with power," Sousuke counted. "It has everything to do with skill!"

Sousuke ran at Rin and swung the blade at the other. Sousuke called upon all his training as a squire to thrust and parry Rin's trident. Yes, Rin's magic weapon is reliable, but the undine spirit didn't know how to use it properly. Sousuke continued to violently swing his blade at Rin's trident, forcing the undine further and further back. His injured shoulder screamed and ached for him to stop, but Sousuke couldn't give up now. To surrender is to lose Makoto, and that is a fate worse than death.

Somewhere along the crossing of weapons, Sousuke must have slipped or missed, because the three prongs of the trident tangled with his blade. As Sousuke tried to pull away, Rin pulled as well, tearing the hilt from Sousuke's hand. Sousuke watched his sword spin through the air to land behind Rin. Sousuke saw those prongs coming straight for his throat, so he acted fast by ducking and used Rin's exposed belly to his advantage. His fist landed on the hard muscles of Rin's abdomen. Rin let out a gasp of pain, lurching forward, and Sousuke tackled the other back to the ground.

They wrestled and rolled around, just like the first time. Sousuke doesn't know how he managed it; luck probably, but he took the rope from his belt and, once he had the undine on the ground, threaded the rope between sharp teeth. Sousuke pulled Rin's head back as if he were slowing a wild horse to a halt. The rope pressing at the corners of Rin's mouth kept the Shark King from chomping through it. Sousuke straddled Rin's lower back, twisted the rope twice, and pulled tightly. Rin choked and gasped as Sousuke held the rope tight behind the undine's head. He knew the thick rope was digging into Rin's skull as well as the corners of the mouth. Sousuke saw duel lines of blood trickling from the sides of Rin's mouth.

Good. He has overpowered the team leader. Now, to get what he wants.

"You know what I want," Sousuke whispered into Rin's ear, holding the rope taut. "Surrender them to me."

Rin clenched his eyes closed and shook his head.

Sousuke twisted harder.

Rin let out an ear-piercing wail like that of a trapped animal.

"GIVE MAKOTO AND NAGISA TO ME!" Sousuke commanded again. He wanted to pull tighter but feared if he applied too much pressure to Rin's skull, he would crack it. Rin cried out again.

Sousuke felt Rin's lower half revert to a shark's body again. Rin's hands clawed at the ground, desperately trying to escape.

"Surrender them to me, and I'll let you go," Sousuke tried to reason with him. "I've won, and I won't let you go until you give them to me!"

"SOUSUKE! WATCH OUT!"

Sousuke couldn't tell whose voice that was, but he lifted his face from Rin's ear to look around him.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Sousuke turned around to see a pair of wild blue eyes coming at him, and then he was flying through the air. He cried out in pain as his back hit a tree. Cracking one eye open, he looked ahead to see none other than the shimmering tail and body of Haru shielding Rin. Rin was still lying on his belly, the rope hanging loosely from his jaws.

'Damn you, Haru,' Sousuke had forgotten all about Haru. He pushed the other out of his mind because he didn't think Haru would care enough to get involved. But those sounds from Rin earlier must not have been cries of pain, but cries for help. Rin was calling out to his mate, alerting Haru that he was in danger. Sousuke didn't understand how he came to that conclusion, but he knew it to be true. "Stand aside, Haru," Sousuke said as he got back on his feet. "This doesn't concern you."

"Stop fighting," Haru said.

"I will, so long as Rin gives me Makoto and Nagisa."

"No," Rin hissed, wiping the blood from his mouth. He remained under Haru.

Sousuke started walking towards them. "Haru, move! This is between Rin and me!"

Haru only stared at Sousuke, showing no fear. He refused to move from Rin.

"Fine! I'll move you myself!" Sousuke made a reach for Haru.

"Don't touch him!" Rin slid out from Haru and tackled Sousuke's legs, bringing him to the ground.

Sousuke almost had the wind knocked out of him by the force of the fall. He screamed as Rin's claws slashed at his chest, cutting through the fabric but not touching skin. Rin moved to bite his face, but Sousuke quickly used the leather armguard to stop the teeth. Sousuke was able to gain the upper hand again, if just for a moment, by pushing his forearm into Rin's mouth. He forced the undine back so he can get to his feet. Rin freed himself, wiping away at the saliva and blood on his chin.

"I beat you twice now," Sousuke said, out of breath. "Give them to me."

"You haven't won yet," Rin countered.

"I know I can't win against an undine like you as I am," Sousuke said. "But, I beat you on equal grounds. That was the deal."

Rin was silent, then shook his head. "No. I cannot give them to humans. They don't belong in the human world!"

"But Sousuke isn't human," Haru came to stand beside Sousuke. "He is half human."

Sousuke looked at Haru, confused and bewildered. He didn't know what the undine was talking about.

"He's more human than undine, Haru," Rin pointed out. "That's too much human for me."

"U-Undine?" Sousuke looked from Rin to Haru multiple times. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's true, Sousuke," Rei said, appearing out the trees with Kisumi floating beside him. "We didn't want to tell you in fear of what you might do after you learned the truth,"

"We all knew," Kisumi added. "Makoto and Nagisa, too."

"In fact, it was your father who told it to Makoto," Rei said. "It was when you rode off after the dinner party." He straightened his glasses. "Your birth mother is an undine, which makes you half-breed; half human, half undine."

Sousuke looked at Rei and Kisumi in disbelief. So, everything he father knew about undines came from his birth mother. It all began to make sense. Not just his father's knowledge but the harsh reasoning behind his father's actions. And yet, he couldn't understand why Makoto chose to keep this secret from him. Makoto should have told him right away. He couldn't think about that right now. There is still Rin to contend with.

"Rei," Sousuke called over to his friend. "How can I become my undine self?"

"We're not sure," Rei stepped closer to Sousuke, making sure to avoid Rin at all costs. "One way they used to test it is to…drown the accused. If they lived, they were undine. If not, they were human."

Sousuke looked at Rin, his gaze hard and challenged. It was going to be a gamble, but he stands no other way of defeating Rin. He had to take the chance.

"Then drown me," Sousuke said to Rin. "Drag me down to the bottom and hold me there! If I am half undine, then I should be able to transform! And then, we can finish this."

Rin smiled as he tapped at the corner of his mouth, still feeling the blood from the rope. "I see no way this can fail," He sauntered up to Sousuke with all his pride and confidence on his smug face. "Half-breeds can't breathe long enough or remain in the fin for an extended time. And, if you simply drown, then it will just be an unfortunate accident."

Sousuke refused to let Rin see his hesitation. "Fine. Let's go."

He didn't wait for Rin or the others. Sousuke made his way back to the bank to look at the water gently rocking back and forth on the soggy ground beneath his boots. Behind him, he heard the footsteps of the others. Sousuke began to strip himself of all his clothes until he was bare to the elements all around him. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears. If this all went wrong, then he will never again see Makoto. Makoto's image flashed before him, and it gave him the strength to turn and stare down Rin.

"Any time now, Shark King." Sousuke challenged.

Sousuke didn't think Rin could move that fast, but the cold sting of the water momentarily shocked his body, forcing his mind to trigger flight mode. He barely had a chance to get a deep breath of air before Rin pulled him down into the water. Sousuke felt the pressure of the water against his naked flesh as he was dragged deeper and deeper to the bottom. The further they went, the darker it became. Sousuke's lungs started to sting with the need for air.

His back hit the river floor, smooth and icy cold. The only light visible is two red eyes laughing down at him. Sousuke's body started to struggle in slow motion as his lungs and brain screamed at him to return to the surface. He was going to die here! It wasn't working! He literally handed his life over to Rin, and the bastard is going to let him die!

'Makoto…'

* * *

Makoto slowly opened his eyes, blinked them a few times, and took a moment to gather his thoughts. He felt like he'd been asleep for ages. The last thing he could remember is Rin coming back with something for them to eat, and then Makoto became sleepy.

Next to him was Nagisa who is still sleeping. Makoto called out for Haru a few times, but the other never came. He tried Rin next; and again, silence. Makoto shook Nagisa awake. The smaller undine sat up and rubbed his eyes with both fists.

"Makoto?"

"Nagisa, you fell asleep too."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I think," Makoto gasped. "Rin put us to sleep! He put us to sleep, and he's gone after Sousuke!"

"What? Whoa, Makoto, calm down!" Nagisa grabbed Makoto's tail fin to keep him from swimming away. "We don't know that!"

"There's no other explanation!" Makoto said. "Both Rin and Haru are gone! I thought that treat tasted funny…"

"You think that Rin-?"

"I do! He's gone after Sousuke, and Rei too!"

"Don't worry, we'll find them! Let's go!"

Makoto swam past Nagisa at speed he never knew he possessed. He had to find Sousuke!

* * *

'Where am I?' Sousuke asked himself. Everything was dark; he couldn't see or hear a thing. His body felt weightless like he was floating. 'Am I dead?' Suddenly, somewhere on his body, he started to feel a searing hot pain. It was molten. It felt like his flesh was melting together, but he could do nothing. 'I'm dying…'

When the darkness began to fade and replaced with a bright blue light, Sousuke thought he had entered heaven, or at least was on his way there. The blue didn't appear to be the sky, though. Bubbles appeared from above him. 'Bubbles? Bubbles mean water. Am I still in the water? Am I…alive?'

Sousuke lifted his hands to his face to see that they have become webbed. Below him, where his legs used to be, is a teal colored fin, the same shade of his eyes. The feeling of his flesh melting together was the forming the fin! Did it actually work? Did he change into his undine form? Looking around, he took in the underwater atmosphere. Plant life and fish thrived all around him. He was in the river, swimming, and breathing as he does on land.

"Sousuke?"

Sousuke knew that voice- it was Makoto! He turned in the direction of Makoto's voice to see the other floating in the water, just like him. In this new undine form, Sousuke saw Makoto differently. Makoto's green scales shimmered, from his cheeks to his tail, and he had fan-like fins where his ears should be. Makoto appeared more fish-like now, but he wasn't any less striking. Sousuke thought Makoto is even more beautiful when viewing through his undine eyes.

"Makoto!" Sousuke swam to his bewildered lover to embrace him. "Look, Makoto! Look! I'm just like you!"

Makoto embraced him back with a cheerful laugh. "Yes, you are! Sousuke, how did this happen?"

"It was a gamble," Sousuke said. "But it was all for you."

Makoto pulled away to look at him with concern. "There's only one way this could have happened…"

Sousuke took Makoto's webbed hands in his own. "Yes. Rin took great pleasure in drowning me. But, here I am!"

"WOW! Sousuke, look at you!" Nagisa appeared next to them with the same features as Makoto, only pink and purple. "I like your tail!" Nagisa circled him, looking Sousuke up and down. "I guess Rin or Haru drowned you, then? Did you win the fight? Is Rei okay?"

Sousuke covered Nagisa's running mouth with his hand. "Settle down. No, I didn't win the fight. In human form, that is." Sousuke looked around at the water. "Though I want to face Rin as I am now." The water around him is no longer dark, probably another feature of his undine eyes. The water is clear enough to see everything. "I wonder where Rin and Haru are?"

As if on cue, Sousuke heard Rin's voice.

"What the hell? You actually survived?"

Sousuke turned from the others to face Rin. Unlike Makoto and Nagisa, Rin had more shark than fish features. A red dorsal fin with smooth red skin behind him. Rin had his own kind of beauty in this form, which Sousuke could appreciate. And Haru was beside him, a stunning sight to behold, just as Makoto had said. Sousuke found it difficult to tear his eyes from Haru even as he addressed Rin.

"Seems that I have," Sousuke answered. "I'm enough undine to be with Makoto."

"You're more human than undine!" Rin snapped.

"Rin, stop this!" Makoto hugged Sousuke to him. "Stop this right now! The both of you! No more fighting,"

"You can't be happy with him, Makoto," Rin said. "You cannot live amongst the humans, and he can't last long under water. Why can't you see that?"

"I do see it," Makoto turned his face into Sousuke's neck. "And I don't care. I just want to be with Sousuke."

"And I don't mind living on land with Rei," Nagisa added.

Rin was quiet for a moment and then said, "The humans will end up killing you in some way. Nagisa, you out of all of us are not safe on the surface. Not with your power and your looks. And Makoto, in the end, can you really leave Haru behind?"

"Haru will visit me," Makoto said in a whisper.

"Rin, they've made their choice," Sousuke said. "And we're going to be together."

Before Rin could speak, Haru placed his hand on Rin's shoulder and leaned into him. Rin turned his focus on his mate, touching their foreheads together. Haru knew how to calm him. It helped him to think clearly. He understood that, no matter what he says or does, Makoto and Nagisa are not going to listen. And yet, he didn't want to give them up. The human world is too dangerous, and they are more precious to him than they know. Sharing Makoto and Nagisa with humans sickened him. Haru nuzzled him again, and he relaxed once more.

"I'm not giving my blessing yet, nor am I allowing Makoto and Nagisa to leave with you," Rin floated over to the three, his hands on his hips. "However, I offer you another deal. I don't want that cabin being built where humans can come. Makoto and Nagisa are not safe living in castles. If you can find a solution that can keep you together while being as far away from humans as possible, only then will I accept you and Rei as part of my team." Rin's stomached turned a little at the thought of humans in his team.

"You really mean that, Rin?" Nagisa was beaming with joy.

"I'm not finished," Rin swam over to Sousuke to float before him. In the water, Rin did not have to tilt his head to look up at Sousuke. They were level now. "You need to prove to me that you can protect Makoto and Nagisa from the human world. Cabins and castles won't do. You need to find a way to keep them safe, as I always have. If you fail, then they cannot live with you or Rei."

"Rin! That's not fair!" Makoto whined. "No matter what you say-"

"Stop it, Makoto!" Rin hollered, making Makoto cower behind Sousuke.

"If you fail, then you and Rei forfeit all rights to my team. Try anything after that, and I will kill you." Rin saw the look of horror on Makoto's face. "I'm not joking about this. I will kill him, Makoto. I'd rather have you alive and hating me than murdered by humans. Same with you, Nagisa."

"I'll do it," Sousuke answered. "I will find a way for us to be together, or I will die by your hands." He ignored Makoto whispering to him that he was crazy.

"You're awfully confident, aren't you?" Rin sneered.

"I'm a knight," Sousuke said. "I fight for what I believe in, and I believe in my right to be with the one I love. And a knight always protects his beloved."

Rin scoffed. "Fine, but Nagisa and Makoto stay with me until then."

"How do I know you won't disappear with them?" Sousuke asked.

"I won't let him do that," Haru assured him.

"They will stay with me until you find a way to ensure they will be safe." Rin reiterated. "Do we have a deal?"

"…deal." Sousuke turned to Makoto, taking the undine's crying face in his hands. "Hey, don't cry. That hurts me more than anything,"

"Sousuke… what if you can't?" Makoto couldn't stop crying.

"I will find a way," Sousuke assured him. "Rin is right. I need to be able to protect you while on land." He heard a sniffling beside them and saw that Nagisa is crying too.

"Don't worry. Rei will help me find a way. If anyone can figure out a solution, he can."

Nagisa managed to smile through his tears and nod.

"Stay with Rin and Haru," Sousuke told them. "I'll try not to take long."

Makoto wiped at his tears. "O-Okay, Sousuke."

"I promise I'll be ba-" Sousuke gasped as he felt his fin split apart. All the brightness disappeared, returning the water to an inky green. He could barely see Makoto. His lungs took in a bunch of water, and the muffled sound of his name was all he heard as he sped through the water with Makoto. When he resurfaced, he coughed and sputtered. His body wracked with pain. If it weren't for Makoto holding him up, he would likely have drowned.

Everything then was a blur. Sousuke felt lifted, heard his name, but couldn't acknowledge what was happening. Then it went black.

The next time he opened his eyes, the sky above had become gray with droplets of rain hitting his face. His whole body ached and stung. It was the same feeling he had after his first time training with a sword. Memories of what transpired earlier came back to him as he forced himself into a seated position. Rei was beside him, staring out at the water. Makoto was nowhere to be seen.

"Rei?"

"Sousuke! Thank God, you woke up! You've been out of it for more than a day!"

"That long?" He quickly developed a headache. "How did I get back here?"

"Makoto brought you back. He healed you as best he could. Then Rin came and took him away. I got to see Nagisa for a short time, at least. I took the time to dress you. Also, they told me how you transformed…congratulations."

"Rei, I've never needed your big brain until now, but if we're ever going to see them again, you have got to help me think of a solution."

Rei moved closer to Sousuke. "What is it?"

Sousuke explained the situation to Rei, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I don't fucking know what to do!" He shouted. "I made a deal with Rin that I can't possibly figure out on my own. This kind of stuff, I'm not good at."

"Okay…just, calm down. We'll think of something." Thunder rumbled above them. "We should seek shelter first. Come on, let's go to the waterfall."

"No. I want to stay here, by the water, in case Makoto comes back." Sousuke looked up at the sky. "There won't be any lightning. We'll be fine. Just start thinking. Shut up and start thinking."

Rei didn't like it when Sousuke was angry, the very few times it has happened. He didn't blame Sousuke for being upset; this affected him and Nagisa too. It was getting hard to concentrate with the rain turning heavy, drenching them both in water.

"Anything yet?" Sousuke asked after another rumble of thunder.

"No. I'm thinking, Sousuke. Give me more time."

Rei can feel Sousuke's eyes on him, glaring, demanding an answer. Rei removed his glasses, tucking them into his soaked shirt, and did his best to ignore Sousuke. He played over all the facts in his head.

'We can't live at Seabriar, nor can we build a cabin. We must find a place to live where people won't find us. They'll harm us if we stay near civilization, those are just the rules. The laws of the land.' He paused. 'Laws…' Rei focused on that one word. 'Laws. Laws. It's the laws that are the problem. People make the laws, and the people enforce the laws. We need to go where the laws cannot touch us. But where?' Rei opened his eyes to stare out at the water, watching the thousands of ripples as he pondered further. 'Where can we go that the laws don't matter?' He narrowed his eyes at the water. 'Hm…water. I keep coming back to the water. But we can't live in the water, or even near the water. People live near sources of water. But what about-'

He gasped out loud as a solution suddenly came to him, accompanied by a loud rumble of thunder.

"I GOT IT!"

 **TBC**


	15. Smooth Sailing

*****No warnings for this chapter.** **Sorry** **it took so long to post! I got caught up in a few things.**

 *****Warning: PG**

 *****Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or the characters. No money is being made. This is for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Smooth Sailing**

"What's your idea?" Sousuke asked. "I hope it's a good one,"

"There is no other option," Rei said. "We need to escape the laws of the kingdom, right? Well, where can we go that the rules don't apply? To anyone."

"Why are you asking me?"

"I want you to figure it out," Rei said. "I'll guide you through-"

"Rei, I don't have time for your tests!"

Rei rubbed his temples in frustration. "Fine. Enjoy being a brute who only knows how to use a sword! Getting back to the task at hand; where can we go that the laws don't apply? The ocean!"

"The ocean?"

"Yes! The ocean is free for all! Free for travel and trade! We can live safely on the ocean. The only issue is, we need a boat. One of your father's boats will suffice."

Sousuke thought for a moment. "You're right, but, it takes a lot of men to run a boat. We can't do it by ourselves."

Rei held up a finger. "Ah-ha! That's where you're wrong! Rin and the others can help us sail the boat to where we need to go! Rin wants to move everyone to the ocean, right? Well, this will work out fine. Makoto can live on the boat if he's scared of the ocean. We don't have to worry about storms or rough waters because we have the undines with us. No one can bother us on the water, Sousuke. This is the best way we can keep Makoto and Nagisa safe WHILE keeping them close to Rin and Haru! Everybody wins!"

Sousuke reached out to grip Rei's head in his hands. "You're a genius!"

Rei pulled out of Sousuke's hold, trying not to look too smug from Sousuke's praise. "Well, I did study-"

"I don't care. Let's go back to Seabriar! My father has spare boats he can give us."

"What if he doesn't want to give us one?"

Sousuke smirked. "Oh, he will."

The rain slowed their short journey back to Seabriar. When they exited the mouth of the forest, the rain had let up. Just so is their luck. Everyone is pleased to see that Sousuke has returned, though he did not enter the castle but remained in the stables. Sousuke told a servant to let his father know that they've returned, but are not staying. Rei sat on the hay bails while Sousuke paced the stable floor. They didn't say anything to each other having exhausted themselves on the way here with a discussion of details. Sousuke needed his father to help him with this.

The servant returned saying that Lord Yamazaki is ready to see them. Sousuke and Rei exchanged determined glances then proceeded to the office. Sousuke walked ahead of Rei, and when they reached his father's office doors, he knocked instead of walking right in. Lord Yamazaki called for him to enter. Sousuke took a deep breath, held it, and pushed the door open.

"Ah, welcome back, my son," Lord Yamazaki stood from his table. "And nice seeing you again too, Rei."

"We're not here to stay, father," Sousuke stated. "We still plan to spend our lives with Makoto and Nagisa, but we will not being living on land."

Lord Yamazaki sat back down to fold his hands over his stomach. "Oh? And where are you going to live? An island?"

"No. We're going to live on the water, in the ocean, under the protection of the undines. Rei realized that we could escape the laws of land and man by living on the ocean, which is free to all. So, what we need from you is a boat to live on. In return for a boat, I'll see to it that the Shark King sees your trade ships safely to their destinations."

"Hm," Lord Yamazaki moved forward to lean on the table. "Interesting idea, my son. First, I must ask, did you defeat the Shark King? I'm assuming you did."

"Yes, I did. In a way. But something happened during that duel; I was able to transform into my undine self."

Lord Yamazaki's eyes widened. "Y-you know the truth?"

Sousuke nodded. "I was told during the fight. I almost drowned, and that's what started the transformation. Everything about my birth mother makes sense now, as does your knowledge of undines. I wish you had told me sooner."

"I wanted you to have a normal life living as a human," Lord Yamazaki said. "I couldn't tell you something like that."

"That's in the past now," Sousuke said. "So, are we getting a boat?"

Lord Yamazaki sighed. "I would really like for you to stay here with your family and claim your birthright."

"I'm not going to."

"Living on the water is not a simple task."

"I'm half undine. I can handle it. Like I said before, I will ensure your trade boats have safe travels. Our fairy friend, Kisumi, can bring us food from the mainland, and we can fish."

"You really wish to leave your family?"

Sousuke nodded. "This is the only way that works for everyone. You and your wife can come and visit us if you wish, though it may not be a good idea in the long run."

"So, if I give you a ship...then I really never will see you again," Lord Yamazaki voice softened. "Same as with your mother." He slumped heavily in the chair. "History repeats itself; it would seem." He chuckled then. "I only wish I had thought of this idea when I was your age." He turned to Rei. "And what am I supposed to tell your father if he asks for you?"

"That I left with Sousuke," Rei answered.

"Well," Lord Yamazaki cleared his throat. "I guess one of us should be able to follow the path we want. It's too late for me, but it's not too late for you. I'll give you my smallest boat. We'll bolt the furniture down, fill it with a month's supply of food, and you and Rei can have your 'love boat.' You'll be far away from everyone."

"We would stay if things were different," Rei said.

"I know. But you have your boat."

Sousuke bowed to him. "Thank you, father. This means a great deal to us."

"It's the best I can do."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Rei said "But Sousuke, now that we have this news, we should bring it to Rin. Nothing is set in stone yet until we tell Rin."

Sousuke nodded. "I agree." He turned back to his father. "May we borrow a horse for fast travel?"

"You may. Are you sure you two can't stay for dinner? You must be hungry."

Rei stomach rumbled in response. The berries they had on the way back did not fill them.

"Just a quick meal, and then we must be off."

* * *

Makoto sat on the bank of the forest pool with Haru beside him. Nagisa played around with Kisumi, entertaining himself while they waited for Sousuke and Rei to return. Rin perched on the rocks, keeping watch over the others, and scanning the forest for any signs of danger. Makoto wagged his fin nervously. Haru sensed his fears and linked their tails together. Makoto looked at his friend but found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't smile. He hated how he will have to depend on Haru to help them should Sousuke come back without a plan that will suit Rin. He will not give up Sousuke. Makoto did have the foolish thought of challenging Rin himself, though that would end badly and it will not solve anything. He didn't know the first thing about fighting.

"Sousuke will figure out something," Haru said.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll find a way to manage it."

Makoto found his smile and laid his head on Haru's shoulder. "Thanks, Haru."

"Someone's coming," Rin alerted. "Back into the water!"

Makoto did as told with Haru following after. He looked through the trees, hoping it would be Sousuke. Makoto missed him. Nagisa swam over to be with them, and Kisumi flew off to see who's coming. Kisumi returned a few moments later wearing a broad grin. Makoto knew right away that it's Sousuke, and sure enough, a horse appeared from the trees with the pair. Nagisa tried to take off and run to Rei, but Rin pulled him back with a hand-shaped wave.

"Not so fast," Rin said. "I go first."

Sousuke and Rei dismounted as Rin came onto the bank. Rin motioned for his team to join him then. Rin didn't like the confident look in Sousuke's eyes. The half-breed had a plan. Well, Rin still has to hear the idea first. He did admire how Sousuke's eyes remained on his and didn't wander to Makoto. The half-breed is determined.

Rin crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Well?"

"We have a plan," Sousuke answered, "But, I'm going to let Rei explain it." He moved to the side so Rei can step forward.

"This is a way we all can win. Sousuke and I will live on the ocean, where you want to be with your team. Sousuke and I will live on the boat. Makoto and Nagisa can come and go as they please. With this arrangement, we will all be away from the human world. Sousuke and I are honored to give up our lives on land to live within yours with our mates. That is, with your permission, of course." Rei gave a gentleman's bow, but Sousuke didn't.

Makoto and Nagisa almost couldn't contain their excitement. Sousuke and Rei's plan seemed fool-proof.

"How are the two of you going to manage a boat by yourselves?" Rin asked.

"We would need your help," Rei answered. "Sousuke and I figure you and the others will see us safely to a preferred spot. Preferably where you plan to house your team."

"What about food and fresh water?" Rin pointed out. "You can't drink seawater and live off nothing but fish."

Sousuke jutted his thumb at Kisumi. "I thought that could be his job."

"You could have asked me first," Kisumi said with a pout. Sousuke rolled his eyes and asked Kisumi if he would help them. "Of course I will!" Kisumi added, "I always wanted to sail on the sea!"

"No one get ahead of yourselves. I haven't given my consent yet," Rin walked away from the group and called Haru to follow him. "No one move!" He warned the others as he and Haru moved far enough away to be out of earshot. "Haru, what do you think about all this?"

"I think it's fine," Haru answered. "Their plan is sound. You want us all to be together, and this is the best way." He saw Rin shifting his lower jaw, that meant he was thinking. "If you don't do this, then I will live with the others on a boat."

Rin's eyes widened at Haru. "You wouldn't dare!"

Haru didn't flinch when Rin bared his teeth. "I would."

"I'll break that ship down to firewood!"

Haru, still unphased, said, "I'll block your attacks. You know I can."

"But...but…" Rin clenched his fists and stomped his foot. "Damn you, Haru! Why do you always have to talk so much at the absolute worse time?"

"It's a skill."

Rin looked over at the two pairs softly talking to one another.

"Nothing's going to change for the worst," Haru said. "To be honest, I didn't think Sousuke would come up with an idea like that. It was Rei's idea, I'm sure."

Rin was still hesitant.

"You would like them if you give them a chance."

"But is Makoto and Nagisa really that taken with them? You know how bored Nagisa gets about something after a while. And what if Sousuke breaks Makoto's heart? I'll have to rip his throat out!"

"I think it'll be fine," Haru said. "They've mated, after all. Their bonds won't break."

"Undine bonds can't be broken. I don't know how long it lasts with humans."

"Let them decide for themselves,"

"Haru...what should I do? I mean, I know what I have to do, but I don't want to do it. And now Makoto's pouting at me! That's blackmail!"

"Rin, they're waiting for your consent. That's all they want."

Rin took a deep breath, brushed the stray red hairs from his face, and walked back over to the small group with Haru following behind. Rin stood before the two humans, his arms crossed, studying them from head to foot.

"So, you...you two...you two can...um," Rin found he was having a hard time articulating the necessary words. He wanted to say the words, but he just couldn't. "I say...I think-"

"He said he accepts," Haru answered for Rin

"Yes! What Haru said!" Rin is then wrapped in the familiar loving embraces of Makoto and Nagisa.

"Thank you, Rin!" Makoto started to cry tears of joy.

"We're so happy!" Nagisa said and moved from Rin to leap into Rei's unexpecting arms, making them topple to the ground.

Makoto rushed into Sousuke's embrace, though he didn't knock the other over like Nagisa did. It has been too long since he last felt Sousuke's embrace. Now they can love each other, and it won't be a secret. While he still has a fear of the ocean, it's calming to know that he can always stay on the ship with Sousuke. And, if they do swim together, Sousuke will keep him safe.

"I'm so relieved that we can all stay together!" Makoto said when he pulled away from the embrace to touch his forehead to Sousuke's.

"I am, too," Sousuke said fondly. "It will be a big change for everybody, but we can manage it."

"Hold on everyone," Kisumi chimed in. "I think there's still one matter that should be cleared up. Apologies are in order, don't you think?"

"For who?" Sousuke asked.

"Rin, for biting your shoulder and you, Sousuke, for making Rin bleed."

Makoto looked at Sousuke with concern and surprise. "What did you do to Rin? Did you hurt him when you fought?"

Sousuke cleared his throat uneasily. "I may have…"

"Kisumi's right," Nagisa said. "There should be no more bad blood between you two!" Nagisa attempted to shove Sousuke closer to Rin, but all he did was remain idle in the same spot, making tracks in the mud. "You're too heavy!"

"Apologize, huh," Sousuke stared at Rin.

Rin stared at Sousuke. Now it's a stare down. It was apparent neither wanted to apologize nor felt that they needed to apologize.

"Sousuke," Makoto whispered his name and tilted his head towards Rin.

Sousuke frowned. Makoto wanted him to apologize first. He didn't want to, although he really should since Rin has chosen to accept them. Sousuke battled with himself for a few more seconds, then decided it is best to apologize.

"Sorry for hurting you with the rope and all," Sousuke couldn't look at Rin as he said the apology.

Rin, in turn, couldn't face Sousuke either. "I guess biting you like that was a little uncalled for."

"I can't use my arm for any length of time without it hurting, you know," Sousuke pointed out. He doubts he could make Rin feel guilt, but it's worth a try.

"Yeah, well, it'll just take a long time to heal," Rin said. "But it won't give you pain forever. Sorry."

"Yay! We're all friends now!" Nagisa squealed while taking turns hugging Rin and Sousuke.

Haru tugged on Rei's shirt and said, "Go get that boat and whatever else you need."

"We'll be at Seabriar port," Rei said. "You can all meet us there, but stay out of sight, of course. We sail at night for full concealment."

Haru nodded.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Makoto asked.

Sousuke kissed his forehead. "We'll have a lifetime to be together. I'll be back as soon as I can." He called Kisumi over to them. "You'll still deliver our messages, right?"

"Yeah, no trouble at all!"

"Then wait for our messages. Oh, and one more thing; Rin. Do you grant my father's trade boats safe passage? That's the only thing he asked of me in return for this boat."

Rin shrugged his shoulders. "Trade boats are fine. But if his boat tries anything that insults the sea or tries to do it harm, I will have to step up."

Sousuke nodded. "Fair enough."

He gave Makoto one more kiss before he and Rei mounted the horse to go back to Seabriar.

* * *

Down in the lair, Makoto hummed a merry tune as he prepared their meals. Everyone sat around the stone table, listening to Rin talk further about their new home in the ocean. He said Aii and Momo are already there, and as soon as Sousuke gets the ship, they will all take to the sea. Makoto couldn't wait to show Sousuke the underwater kingdom.

As he placed the plates in front of his friends, he stopped beside Rin to once again thank him for accepting Sousuke and Rei.

"You've thanked me enough, Makoto," Rin replied. "It's still going to take some time for me to warm up to humans, though. Don't take it to heart."

"I understand, Rin," Makoto said and took his seat next to Haru.

"A floating house on the water sounds like so much fun!" Nagisa said. "And I know for a fact that it was Rei's idea! Sousuke's nowhere near as smart as Rei!"

Makoto's brows furrowed. "That's not nice, Nagisa. Don't forget that Sousuke defended you that time in the town."

"I know that," Nagisa said with his mouth full of water chestnuts. "I'm not saying anything bad about Sousuke. I like Sousuke a lot!"

"Please, don't talk with your mouth full," Makoto lightly scolded. "And keep in mind that you took Rei away from a promising career as a councilman and a scholar to their king."

Nagisa swallowed the mushed pile of water chestnuts. "He left willingly. And you took Sousuke from his 'promising career' of knighthood!"

"Hey, stop it you two," Rin broke up their tiff, and they both fell silent.

"I just had a thought," Haru said. "Living on a boat is one thing, but there is not much to do on it. Sousuke can't stay long in the water, and Rei can't swim at all."

"Oh, I've thought of that already," Rin said with a sly grin. "You don't think I'd let them get off that easy, do you? I'll put those boys to work for training the young sea soldiers to fight on land. Sousuke can do that easily, I'm sure."

"What about Rei?" Nagisa asked. "He can't fight like Sousuke can, but he fights with his head."

"I wasn't sure what to do with him at first," Rin answered. "But with what Makoto just said about Rei being a councilman, then he can teach the human law to our undines."

Nagisa clapped his hands. "That's perfect, Rin!"

"Um, may I ask why we are training soldiers and learning human laws?" Makoto asked.

Rin finished his last river eel. "We're going to start taking back our sacred lands from the humans. It won't happen for a while yet, but change is coming to the human world."

Makoto gasped. "Rin! You're not talking about war, are you?"

"It won't come to war if the humans don't let it. But the humans always want war with the magical world. We need to be prepared to defend ourselves." He saw Makoto looked ready to cry at the mention of war, so he said, "If change comes about, then you and Sousuke can walk side-by-side in the human world. Once we start gaining our power back on land, you can freely travel through the human world. It's not going to happen overnight but think about that, Makoto. We've taken Sousuke and Rei from their land. Wouldn't it be nice to let them return to it every once in a while?"

"But I don't like fighting," Makoto said. "If there's war, then Sousuke will have to go. He won't sit back and let others fight."

"I said we'll negotiate first," Rin pointed out. "I'm sure Rei can help us with that. As for Sousuke's choice to fight, that's his own."

Makoto was still worried, but one gentle squeeze from Haru's hand in his eased his troubles. "I guess change isn't a bad thing…"

"Hey Rin," Nagisa started. "If you knew about all this 'almost war' between the humans and us, why did you give our mates such a hard time? You could have said this when we told you the truth about our human mates."

Rin folded his arms on the table. "I didn't think of it at first. It all came to me while I was desperately trying to find a good reason to have those two around. I just thought about it before dinner, actually." He grinned.

"With my help," Haru added.

Makoto smiled and rested his head against Haru's. "Thank you, Haru," Haru said nothing back, but he didn't have to.

 _Three Days Later_

Sousuke looked upon the small ship that is to be their new home, fully stocked with food, wine, and furniture. Lord Yamazaki had the servants and welders working night and day to get the ship ready as soon as possible. Sousuke took most of the items from his room that were necessary, and that will fit in the cabin. The cabin is big enough for him and Makoto to live in comfort with a group sitting room below deck. Rei and Nagisa's room is also below deck in the largest sailors' quarters, which had been cleaned out and replaced with all of Rei's things. Rei's father did not come when the items arrived, though Rei did not appear to be too bothered by it.

The ship will be ready to sail by tonight, so Sousuke sent Kisumi the message to have Rin and the others meet them here at night. It is only a matter of time now before he will have Makoto in his arms and his bed, worry and judgment-free.

"Are you going to miss it?" Lord Yamazaki asked, coming up beside Sousuke. "Being on land, that is."

"To be honest, no. I can't wait to be on the sea."

"That's your mother's side," He said with a chuckle. "I hope you will come back and visit me every so often. And don't forget to say goodbye to your step-mother. I know she isn't your real mother, and you two never got along, but she is still the woman who helped raise you."

Sousuke nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"I know you're doing the right thing. As a father, I hate to say that, because I want you back here following in my footsteps. In the end, you have to do what you want. I only wish I had the foresight and the courage to leave my father."

Sousuke turned to his father with a smile and thanked him. They haven't had a tender moment like this since he was a little boy.

"I'll watch you from the balcony tonight," Lord Yamazaki pat his son on the back. "Do write to me when you can. Send it with your fairy friend when he comes to shore."

"I will. Thank you, father. For all this. And Makoto thanks you, too."

"Don't lose Makoto, now," his father teased. "He's good for you. A sweet boy. Be nice to him. And respect the Sea God as well. If you anger him, you won't stand a chance."

"Thanks for the advice, father. I'm going to look around the boat some more. Make sure I haven't forgotten anything. And I hear Rei yelling about his books. Let me go help him."

The moon shined high above them as Rei, Sousuke, and Kisumi waited on the deck while watching the waters for the others. It was getting very late, and Sousuke started to worry when Rei pointed out to the sea. Four fast moving beams of lights came towards the ship; green, blue, red, and pink. They couldn't see the forms under the water, only the lights as two went to one side. Sousuke followed the green light knowing it is Makoto, next to the blue one, of course.

Sousuke shouted to Rei to start opening the sails. The sheets of white fell and opened, which is Kisumi's cue to add the wind. Sousuke felt the boat begin to move in the water, faster when magic is in use. He looked back at the lights of Seabriar Castle and waved to the window that is his father's balcony. The other man couldn't see, but Sousuke wanted to do it all the same.

Sousuke didn't know when he had fallen asleep on the deck, but suddenly Rei was calling his name and shaking him. Sousuke opened his eyes to see that it is morning and sat up quickly, almost knocking into Rei in the process.

"Are we there?" Sousuke asked. "Where's Makoto?"

"SOUSUKE!" Makoto called up to him from the water.

Sousuke looked over the side to see Makoto, Nagisa, and Haru's looking up at them from the water.

"RIN IS GOING TO OPEN THE GATES TO THE UNDINE OCEAN!" Makoto shouted. "YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO INSIDE TO STAY DRY!"

"STAY DRY? WHY?" Sousuke shouted back down.

A roar like the sound of thunder rocked the boat as a massive curtain of water towered high above them. Sousuke saw Rin lifted by wings of water with his arms stretched out to the side. The water wall parted in the center, and the boat began to move through it. Heavy droplets of ocean water fell upon them as they passed through. Sousuke could hear Kisumi whining behind them that he got his wings wet.

"Sousuke, look!" Rei pointed down at the water. "It's incredible!"

The water beneath them was crystal clear, almost like a mirror with only the hint of soft blue. Beneath the water is a kingdom with thousands of undines swimming around.

"Wow," Sousuke breathed out.

"It's beautiful...I have to write all of this down later!" Rei said.

Kisumi pushed between the two to look down at the underwater kingdom. "Wow is right! I've never been so far out to sea like this! Not as pretty is the fairy kingdom, though."

'I get to explore that world,' Sousuke said to himself. 'With Makoto.' he looked around for signs of his mate, but he couldn't find Makoto anywhere.

It was Makoto that found him instead, standing naked on the ships' floor, and opening his arms to Sousuke. Sousuke nearly slipped down the steps trying to make it to the deck and embrace Makoto. He had been away from Makoto for far too long, and now, with their new life, they would never have to be apart again.

He scooped Makoto up in his arms to carry him to the cabin, their new home together. Makoto cuddled into Sousuke's neck, whispering 'I love you' over and over again. Sousuke fumbled with the door handle, trying to get it open while managing to balance Makoto's weight. Maybe holding Makoto for this length of time was not such a great idea. He finally got the door to open and placed Makoto on his feet.

"Well, this is our new home," Sousuke said, holding his arm out to present the room to Makoto. "What do you think?"

"It looks just like your room back at Seabriar," Makoto said, stepping further into the room to look around. "I've never been on a ship before."

"You have two homes now. One on a boat, and one under the sea. It's important that you spend time in both houses. More time in this one, of course."

Makoto laughed at that and sat on the bed. "Don't worry; I plan to spend a lot of time here. You're my mate, after all," He blushed coyly. "We're supposed to be together."

Sousuke closed the door behind them and waltzed over to the bed to sit beside Makoto. He placed his hand on Makoto's thigh, stroking upward when the undine politely moved his hand away.

"No, Sousuke, not here!"

"We're on our bed. Where else would we-"

"No, I mean not now! Everyone is outside!" He turned bright red and covered his face. "Anyone could just barge in!"

Sousuke crossed his arms in defeat and grumbled. "Yeah, you're right. It's too soon for that. We still have a lot to do."

"Yes, that's true," Makoto looked at the bed again. "I love your big bed, Sousuke. It'll fit all three of us comfortably with no trouble at all!"

"Wait, what? All three?"

Makoto looked away shyly. "Well…"

Sousuke's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you're...don't tell me male undines can...do that?" He remembered Rei saying something about male seahorses having babies, or carrying babies, or something like that.

Makoto turned to give him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

"You're saying 'three'...that usually means...you know… a little one."

"A little o- WHAT? No!" Makoto laughed out loud, doubling over and holding his side. "No Sousuke, that's not it!" His laughs lowered to soft giggles. "I'm talking about Haru. He has to share the bed with us sometimes because he and I have always slept side-by-side."

Sousuke turned pale. "I'd rather a baby…"

"Sousuke,"

"Why does Haru have to sleep in our bed? Why can't he sleep in Rin's bed?"

"Because Rin will be busy with a lot of work coming up soon and he'll be away some nights, and Haru will get lonely. I don't want him to be lonely." Makoto pouted. "He'll just lay between us. He doesn't move at all. Sleeps on his back, though he does make strange noises sometimes."

Sousuke put his head in his hands. 'I have a mother-in-law, but they're male.'

"Does this really upset you that much, Sousuke?"

"No," He sighed and placed his hands on the bed. "It's just...odd, that's all." Sousuke looked down at Makoto's hands covering his. Makoto's pleading eyes, so warm and gentle, had Sousuke giving in. "Alright, Haru can sleep between us whenever he's lonely." 'I can't believe I just agreed to that.'

Makoto hugged Sousuke's neck to him. "I love you so much, Sousuke! You're so wonderful and understanding!" He kissed Sousuke's cheek. "You've provided me with such a nice little home where we can all be together, safe and happy. I couldn't ask for more. I'm a very lucky undine."

Sousuke smiled and brought one of Makoto's webbed hands to his lips. "And I'm a very lucky human. Half-human."

"You're stuck with me now." Makoto chuckled.

"I think it's the other way around," He got up from the bed to go over to a table and pour them a cup of honey wine. He took a sip and brought it over to rejoin Makoto, offering it to his mate.

Makoto sipped it as well and said, "Would you like to have a bonding ceremony? It's similar to a human wedding."

"A bonding ceremony? Sounds nice. You'll have to tell me about it. I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours."

"Oh, the ceremony is a little different than that,"

"How so?" Sousuke sipped the wine again.

"You'll also become a member of our team, and I hope this doesn't bother you, but it means you bond and 'marry' all of us."

Sousuke spat out the honey wine.

 **The End**

 *****There can be an epilogue, but I'm not sure I will do it. I'm still deciding what to do. Regardless, thank you, everyone, who has read this story and kept with it until the end(?) I appreciate all the kudos. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!*****

 **Tenkku**


End file.
